Una increíble suerte
by vnm.6
Summary: El azar de coincidir como protagonistas de la obra escolar lleva a Syaoran a despertar interés en su compañera, después otra casualidad le dará la oportunidad de saber si quiere descubrir que puede sentir por ella.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER:** Sakura Card Captor, sus personajes y datos similares con el manga y/o anime pertenecen a CLAMP. También quisiera agrega que Clear Card no tendra asociación a este relato. La historia es producto de mi ingenio así como el resto de los personajes. :)

Hola soy nueva escribiendo historias, algo que siempre he querido hacer pero hasta ahora me pude animar, sigue en proceso de continuar pero bienvenidos sean sus comentarios, espero sea de su agrado y de antemano gracias por darle una oportunidad, empezara un poco lenta espero puedan tenerme paciencia

Las letras en _cursiva_ se refiere a un r _ecuerdo.  
_

* * *

Prólogo

Y aquí estoy parado frente a mi balcón mirando el atardecer, giro para observar hacia el interior de mi departamento que tiene a media sala las maletas intactas, me da demasiada desidia pensar en todo lo que tengo que desempacar, lo bueno es que regrese dos días antes del inicio de clases después del receso de Diciembre para poder organizar todo pero también involucra tener tiempo libre para pensar y dejar mi mente divagar, y normalmente no me molesta a menudo disfruto la soledad de mi piso y me regocijo leyendo, ejercitándome o escuchando música pero justamente todo cambio antes del receso de dos semanas en el que volví a mi país natal, aunque para ser justos todo empezó un poco antes cuando se empezó a planear la obra con la que despediríamos el año.

 _Flashback (RECUERDO)_

 _\- Entonces quedamos de acuerdo que para el festival de cierre de año, protagonizaremos una obra basada en "La bella durmiente"– apuntó el Profesor Yamamoto, encargado de la materia de Arte – y en base a algunas recomendaciones, dejaré que el azar decida su papel mediante esta urna – añadió a su comentario señalando una caja que medirá aproximadamente 50 cm x 30 cm._

 _Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos y desconecte mi mente para voltear a ver primero por la ventana que estaba a mi izquierda y exhalar fuertemente, la única materia que me disgusta es el Japonés pero no estaba emocionado con la dinámica y avisos que se llevaban a cabo, gire en dirección opuesta para platicar con mi primo Eriol Hiragizawa, que afortunadamente por estar a mi lado y al fondo del salón era algo que hacíamos a menudo con cierta libertad._

 _\- ¿Quieres interpretar algún papel o ser parte del Staff? – dijo mientras posaba su cabeza en sus manos por la espalda._

 _\- Mmmmmmm creo que sí puedo interpretar una piedra, estaré complacido de tomar una siesta mientras todo pasa – respondí, porque meditándolo, actuar implicaría estar en ensayos y depender de los demás para coordinarnos, aunque creo será más divertido que hacer escenografía o preparar el escenario._

 _\- Creo que me dirás si tuviste suerte, te toca pasar.-_

 _Volteé a ver y vi a mi compañera que se sentaba delante de mí regresar con una conmoción en su rostro, aunque siendo justo Sakura Kinomoto al parecer es una persona con un rostro exagerado que lleva sus emociones al límite o es demasiado inocente, que para los 17 años ya casi nadie lo era._

 _Camine hacía la caja de tonalidad café, metí mi mano por la apertura y saque un papel doblado, sin molestarme en verlo se lo di al profesor que apuntaba en una lista del salón lo que cada uno desempeñaría, y no imaginaría cuánto me arrepentiría de no haber visto el papel antes._

 _\- Ok señor Li, usted interpretara, ¡oh! – el profesor Yamamoto volteó a verme con cierto jubiló y agregó – a nuestra querida y sin duda inigualable, princesa Aurora._

 _Basta decir que me asombré, en un principio me mostré un poco incrédulo pero después de escuchar silbidos y alguna que otra risa, vi que el profesor lo apuntaba en la lista, salí de trance y creó me sonrojé porque sentí las mejillas calientes._

 _\- Profesor, ¿no podría cambiar de papel? Creo que daría una mejor impresión que fuera el príncipe o el rey. –_

 _\- Lo siento Li, no sería justo acordamos la dinámica para seleccionar además ya tenemos príncipe – y me sonrió – Kinomoto._

Y así fue que se empezaron a dar cambios poco a poco, el detonante para que ahora me encuentre dándole vueltas al mismo asunto, buscándolo ver de todos los ángulos posibles, y las cosas prosiguieron.

 _\- Ja ja ja ja ya no te quejes ya pasaron dos días de que te tocó ser Aurora, asúmelo – decía Eriol divertido, le había tocado la fortuna de ser rey en la obra así que estaba complacido, eran pocas líneas y salvó preparar su vestuario no tenía mucho que hacer._

 _Íbamos encaminándonos a organizarnos para los ensayos con el resto de nuestros compañeros, el profesor nos dijo que nos quería ver una vez esta semana y dos la siguiente, dado que era para dos sábado, tendríamos que apurarnos para armar las escenas. Lo bueno es que nos tocó con compañeros cercanos, con los que podría decirse que más convivo, Takashi Yamazaki que es nuestro amigo pero dado que Eriol no deja de molestarlo porque le toco ser la bruja, se adelantó con su novia Chiharu Mihara que hace de un hada madrina, otra hada madrina es Naoko Yanagisawa y la última sería Shigeru Wakabayasi, también amigo nuestro, la reina será Rika Sasaki, y los demás aldeanos y demonios serán interpretados por diversos compañeros que al no tener líneas no vinieron a la reunión, aunque también se encontraba Tomoyo Daidouji pese que a ella le tocó con el equipo de audio pero no fue sorpresa pues todas sus amigas se encontraban aquí. Llevábamos casi 20 minutos de plática cuando Kinomoto me pidió hablar a solas con ella._

 _\- Li, quisiera hacerte una petición - me dijo mientras sonreía y veía un poco hacia el suelo._

 _\- Dime. –_

 _\- Quisiera pedirte que las escenas de besos, las guardamos para ese día únicamente, si no es molestia. –_

 _Entonces hasta ese momento caí en cuenta que debía besar a mi compañera, lo cual era algo incómodo a decir verdad, más que nada por el público, solamente me han robado besos, han sido creo cuatro o cinco chicas pero nunca los inicie yo y si lo pensaba ella me besaría porque yo simularía estar dormido, su propuesta me pareció buena y asentí. Ella sólo me sonrió._

 _Así pasaron los ensayos, estos siendo muy amenos, normalmente me concentro solo con Eriol, Takashi y Shigeru, a veces con alguno que otro atleta de diversos equipos, pero en mi curso me sentía a gusto porque llevo tiempo de conocerlos y en su mayoría me agradan. El profesor estaba satisfecho con lo que veía en los ensayos, me había hecho las recomendaciones de procurar suavizar mi voz y que en el baile final dejara que Kinomoto me guiara porque aunque yo no me daba cuenta, no se lo permitía y yo era quien dirigía, así que tuve que pedirle a Kinomoto ensayar solo el baile al final de la práctica de soccer._

 _\- Te digo que sueltes tus caderas Syaoran – dijo Eriol sarcásticamente – ya en serio solo relájate, y deja que te guíe Sakura – me expuso mientras empezaba a quitarse los tenis._

 _\- Juro que no me doy cuenta que yo la guío tal vez es por su estatura – no es por ser engreído pero le llevo como 20 cm._

 _\- ¡Syaoran! Chiharu me pidió que te dijera que Sakura te espera en el salón del coro para ensayar – llegó Takashi mientras me daba un leve manotazo en la cabeza – por cierto ya me probé mi vestuario y quedó bien, Shigeru apenas va así que te lo toparas allá.-_

 _\- ¿Apenas? Se prolongó mucho el equipo de química – me quedé pensando pero creo iban a ir a una competencia después del receso de Diciembre._

 _\- Es normal tendrán competencia, lo importante aquí es que a Takashi le gustó su vestido y capa – empezó a reírse Eriol._

 _Y justo después de que Takashi le aventara una toalla a la cara me salí para evitar ver otra de sus típicas peleas, aún llevaba el uniforme de soccer pero prefería ducharme en mi departamento, solo me había cambiado los zapatos. Al llegar lo primero que vi fue a Shigeru en un vestido verde con un cono en la cabeza del mismo color que tenía unas cintas que le colgaban de un verde diferente, y quise reírme a carcajadas incluso mi boca hizo un sonido de aguantarme las ganas, Shigeru solo me levanto el dedo medio de una de sus manos y me dijo – que bueno que os ha llegado su alteza, sus hermosos rizos la esperan – entonces creo que palidecí y aunque ya sabía que iba a usar peluca voltee a ver a Tomoyo Daidouji cepillar unos largos cabellos dorados unidos que encima llevaban una tiara._

 _\- ¡Daidouji! ¿Qué es esto? No quedamos que sería algo discre… - pero justo me percataba del ridículo vestido rosa que colgaba detrás de ella - ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESO ES PARA MÍ! – exclame apuntándolo._

 _Daidouji sin inmutarse de mi grito volteo a ver que señalaba, asintió y siguió cepillando la peluca mientras me dijo – Li claro que ese precioso vestido es para una princesa igual de hermosa, no pensarás que dejaremos que te vistas mal cuando todas las chicas deben aspirar a verse como tú, aunque ya sabemos que tu belleza no lo necesita, compláceme en usarlo – me dijo sonriendo, y aunque por dentro echaba chispas sé que estuve mal en alzarle la voz, así que solo aventé mi mochila y me quité la camiseta para probármelo cuando un grito me detuvo._

 _\- ¡AAAAHHHH! Li no pensaras que dividí todo mi tiempo entre los vestuarios y el audio para que te lo vayas a poner todo sudado – saco algo cuadrado de su mochila y me lo dio – límpiate primero._

 _Los demás empezaron a reírse, y pese a que soy más cortante con las mujeres, debo admitir que Daidouji tenía un buen punto, más con la idea de no haberme bañado después del entrenamiento, y siendo sincero me agradaba, ella había aceptado ser mi tutora de Japonés por mucho tiempo y fue muy discreta a petición mía, hasta donde de sé sigue siendo un secreto entre ambos, la catalogo como lo más cercano a una amiga, pero igual era orgulloso – tienes razón mejor me lo pruebo mañana justo antes de la obra, de todas maneras no creo que te hayas equivocado en diseñarlo.-_

 _\- Pero no sería mejor que ensayáramos el baile ya con vestuario, porque creo que mi sombrero no será de mucha ayuda – agregó una voz un poco aguda detrás de mí – me vire para toparme con Sakura Kinomoto vestida de príncipe y lo que llamó mi atención fueron sus ojos, que ya sabía que eran verdes pero el contraste azul oscuro de su traje los hacía resaltar, inconvenientemente si alguien la miraba fijaría su atención en el sombrero que usaba que tenía una pluma que se veía gigantesca para su cabeza a mi gusto._

 _\- Creo que es un punto valido pero solo basta con tu disfraz- me levante y me acerque a ella, gire para ver el cuarto y noté que estaban las amigas de Kinomoto y Shigeru en una esquina, por lo que pude mover unos cuantos muebles y me acerque a ella, Daidouji empezó a tocar el piano y Kinomoto hizo una reverencia, entonces simule hacer una agarrando las esquinas de mi short y me di cuenta que no traía playera que me provoco un leve sonrojo, ella me tomo por la cintura y me jaló suavemente hacia ella, y volví a lamentar no haberme bañado y aparte no traer playera y esperaba no transpirar demasiado olor y si fue así Kinomoto no lo demostró. Puse mi mano en su cintura y ahí ella negó y me dijo con mucha amabilidad – No, Li con esta mano agarraras tu vestido y esta estará con mi mano – ahí capte que realmente antes si me negaba a que ella guiara pues siempre la tomaba de la cintura, - Ah cierto. –_

 _Esta vez Kinomoto implementó un poco más de fuerza, ahora ya la seguía, a veces nos reíamos de que la pluma de su sombrero picaba mis ojos, hasta que entró en una de mis fosas nasales y me harte, la detuve y lo acomode diferente, acordamos que iba a tener mi mirada un poco más fija en ella, el ensayo demoro 30 minutos a mi parecer ya estábamos listos, para cuando terminamos permanecíamos Kinomoto, Daidouji y yo, la segunda esperando el vestuario para resguardarlo. Ya con mi playera nuevamente nos encaminamos a la salida, y escuché la plática que mantenían._

 _\- Realmente lo siento Sakura, deja que llame un carro que venga por ti – una afligida Daidouji, se disculpaba._

 _\- No te preocupes, llevan rato esperándote y apenas está oscureciendo podré llegar a mi casa con escasos minutos pasados la oscuridad, aparte si no mal recuerdo Li va hacia el mismo camino que yo, nos separamos en el parque – le respondió Sakura._

 _Daidouji volteo a verme, y yo asentí. Después de ayudarla a subirse con el vestuario de todo el elenco a una enorme camioneta negra, y despedirnos. Kinomoto me dijo – Discúlpame Li por haberte comprometido, tal vez tengas algo que hacer pero Tomoyo iba tarde a un compromiso y seguramente no se iría hasta que vinieran por mí, gracias por seguirme la corriente, nos vemos mañana – agregando una sonrisa al último, pero rápido contesté – No me comprometiste, realmente no puedo permitir que te vayas sola, así que te acompañare y no, no tengo otros planes, vamos.-_

 _Después de un tiempo, entre pláticas triviales de la escuela sobre algunas clases y trabajos, llegamos al parque y nos topamos con dos chicos del instituto y uno saludo a mi compañera, un chico al cual yo no le agradaba que se llama Satoshi Sudo, que pertenecía al equipo de Judo y de Basketball de la escuela, y nos detuvimos porque la saludo._

 _\- ¡Sakura! ¿Apenas vienes de la escuela? Es muy tarde, ¿no crees? – apuntó en lo que a mí me parecía un tono algo irónico._

 _\- Sí, es que dimos un ensayo final, pero ya casi llego a la casa – le dijo Sakura sonriendo como casi siempre estaba._

 _\- Oh que bien, ¿no quieres que te acompañe? Masato y yo íbamos con unas amigas, pero te pasamos a dejar primero –dijo Sudo y volteo a verme con cierto desdén, pero Kinomoto contestó – No se apuren chicos, ya tienen planes y Li ya me hará el favor, nos vemos mañana. – Yo solo hice una sonrisa de medio lado y un movimiento con mi cabeza._

 _Después de girar en una esquina, reanudamos la plática._

 _\- ¿Qué harás durante el receso? – me preguntó._

 _\- Ir a mi país natal, ¿por qué? –_

 _\- Solo trato de mantener una conversación- contestó sonriendo y levantando los hombros._

 _Y me di cuenta de que había sido algo grosero, tal vez lo que se debía hacer por cortesía era preguntarle qué haría ella, no sé si valga de excusa pero he tenido una que otra hostigadora sin embargo no es justificación para pensar que mi compañera tuviera otras intenciones porque si algo caracterizaba a las chicas de mi curso es que en su mayoría, eran amables, particularmente Kinomoto con sus sonrisas y un entusiasmo que parecía eterno en ella._

 _Al llegar a una casa amarilla con entrada blanca y techo azul, ella se detuvo, y se giró:_

 _\- ¿Quieres pasar a merendar? – me dijo. Ahí estaban de nuevo sus buenos modales, y esta vez sonreí, gesto que no hago seguido y pesé a ser una chica despistada lo notó y abrió un poco los ojos por un segundo para después volver a su expresión._

 _\- No quiero molestar pero gracias por la invitación, nos vemos mañana-_

 _\- No es molestia, ya es muy tarde y para cuando regreses a tu casa lo será más, no es bueno comer muy tarde – replicó juntando un poco sus cejas, pareciendo sincera._

 _Entonces me acerque un poco para sonreírle con toda sinceridad y le dije en un tono divertido – Descuida – y agachándome un poco para quedar más cerca de sus ojos continué – comeré al llegar a casa, buenas noches.-_

Y fueron esos primeros detalles que no noté, de que mi comportamiento con ella fue diferente. Ya eran pasadas de las 23:00 horas y había avanzado sólo con una maleta, me faltaba la otra y debía descansar pero no era eso lo que pensaba sino que, ¿qué pasaría el lunes cuando la viera?, ¿cómo debía actuar después de lo que ella hizo por mí?


	2. Una sensación extraña

CAPÍTULO I

"Una sensación extraña"

 _Llego el día de la obra y desperté con pereza y hambre, ya que ayer sólo comí una rebanada de pan tostado debido a que llegue directo a ducharme y descansar. Lo bueno es que por ser el último día nos dejarían entrar a las 10:00 y pude dormir un poco más, aunque el profesor nos quería puntuales para ver rápido unas escenas específicas ya que supervisaba otros grupos._

 _Me estire un poco y busque ropa cómoda, opte por un pantalón de mezclilla con una sudadera deportiva, no llevaría playera ya que iba a quitármela para ponerme el vestuario, busque una mochila que uso para cuando voy a un club deportivo o cuando me quedo a dormir en casa de alguno de los chicos, en ella metí unos tenis blancos que usaría debajo del vestido, a los cuales les habían hecho unos forros de tela para que combinaran, y me calce unos yo para ir a la cocina y desayunar antes de marcharme; mientras cocinaba un omelette con espinacas sonó el teléfono del departamento, al contestar resulto ser una de mis hermanas para pedirme un favor, mi sobrina cumpliría 3 años de edad y al parecer para sorprenderla mi hermana busco un juguete que solo fabricaban en Japón y hoy le llamaron para confirmar la dirección de entrega, le conté de que estaría todo el día en la escuela a lo que preguntó si habría inconveniente de ser entregado ahí, le conteste que no y me dijo que llegaría como a las 14:00 horas justamente en el receso para almorzar, después de una breve charla donde me comentara los múltiples eventos que se acercaban corte con ella pues se me estaba haciendo tarde, comí rápidamente lo bueno es que el teléfono es inalámbrico sino no habría podido terminar el desayuno, tome mi cartera con mi tarjeta de débito y pasaporte como identificación para pagar a la hora de la entrega del susodicho paquete, cosas que normalmente no cargo conmigo por miedo a perderlas, y salí del departamento._

 _Hacía frío en las calles, lo bueno es que la sudadera era gruesa para protegerme, pese a varios años viviendo en Japón aún no me acostumbraba al frío aunque ya lo toleraba muchísimo más, al ver mi reloj noté que faltaba un cuarto de hora para la hora que nos citaron así que tuve que tomar un taxi para estar a tiempo, y es que cuando se trataba de puntualidad era algo obsesivo-compulsivo a la hora de que yo apareciera, en los demás no me molestaba solamente que a mí me gustaba estar a la hora. Al llegar al instituto, con escasos 6 minutos antes de las 10:00 fui a mi aula._

 _Ya había llegado la mayoría, incluso Kinomoto que siempre llegaba tarde estaba aquí pero me di cuenta que los personajes y varios alumnos no hacían nada, y entonces alguien entró corriendo tras de mí, y entre jadeos dijo – llegué, equipo de audio tomen los micrófonos, para configurarlos, Sakura espérame un poco para que te vuelvas a probar el traje, Li ya que te tengo cerca puedo percibir que ya te lo puedes probar también – habló una agitada Daidouji._

 _El profesor llegó a los veinte minutos y empezó a dar direcciones, yo estaba entretenido junto a Shigeru y Takashi viendo como imaginaban una escena donde ellos peleaban como hada madrina y bruja, cuando me llamaron junto con Kinomoto._

 _\- Chicos, ¿ya quedó lo del baile?- preguntó un evidentemente apurado Profesor Yamamoto._

 _\- Sí profesor, ya estamos listos - dijo una entusiasta Kinomoto._

 _\- Excelente, tienen buena química chicos, solo les pido que durante la escena final el beso se vea romántico y natural ya que con eso cerramos telón- apuntó el profesor para agregar – me gustaría verlo pero dejare que me asombren durante la obra, quiero verlos con el vestuario, en media hora regreso, ya hablé con la señorita Daidouji para que no les tomen fotos con sus atuendos y circulen antes de tiempo.-_

 _Entonces entendí porque Daidouji iba tan cargada ayer y nadie había empezado hasta que ella llegó, ella cargaba todo consigo, el profesor salió corriendo, después de todo el programa empezaba a las 16:00 y la obra sería el penúltimo número así que sería aproximadamente a las 18:00 hora, pero debíamos abandonar las aulas y tener todo listo y montado en un auditorio acoplado al aire libre en la cancha del instituto para la una de la tarde._

 _Sentí un leve tirón en el brazo donde Eriol decía que fuéramos a la esquina con los demás para cambiarnos, ya solo quedábamos los extras y nosotros, Daidouji había puesto un biombo grueso para separarnos de las chicas, y con todo el pesar me desvestí para colocarme el vestido pero me quedó la duda de si ponérmelo como camisa o como pantalón y les pregunte a los chicos – Oigan y esto ¿cómo se pone? – a lo que me fije que Takashi tenía como un traje isotérmico ósea completo, no se veían tan femenino, Shigeru si usaba vestido y fue el que me contestó – baja el cierre de atrás y como pantalón – añadiendo un leve tono rosado a sus mejillas. Eriol se rio y se escucharon unas risas más femeninas del otro lado del biombo. Entonces hice lo que me dijo y trate de meter mis brazos pero me costaba trabajo deslizar las mangas porque eran largas y la tela parecía adherirse a mi piel, empecé a gruñir, Eriol entre risas y con su traje de Rey se me acercó para ayudarme pero las mangas se quedaban abultadas y era demasiado tardado, a lo que se le unió Takashi de un brazo cuando iban llegando al codo, aproveche para burlarme - Apúrense mis súbditos que todavía les falta – error que lamente después porque inmediatamente pararon y tuve que tratar de terminar solo y no quisieron ni subirme el cierre por lo que me estaba a medio vestir._

 _\- ¿Están listos? – se escucharon al unísono varias voces._

 _\- ¡Sí! - gritaron y corrieron el biombo, los que se dicen ser mis amigos._

 _Las chicas se asombraron pero empezaron a regañar a los chicos de dejarme así, mientras yo seguía enseñando casi todo el dorso, Takashi me subió el cierre hasta que lo hartaron de regaños; Daidouji empezó a repartir la utilería mientras me sentaba para que me pusiera la peluca y vi para asombro que Eriol venía con dos tiras de tela en mi dirección – Tomoyo ¿qué es esto?- a lo que la aludida sin voltear a verlo contestó – Tu barba, rey que se respete no puede estar lampiño. –_

 _\- ¡UUUUUUHHHHHHHH! – me incluí entre las voces masculinas para expresarme_

 _Eriol boquiabierto giró a verme para decirme – La princesita de papá debe darle un beso en su espesa barba y no estar de habladora- y trató de bajar mi cabeza a lo que simplemente corté con una patada._

 _Daidouji me empezó a cepillar para ver si podía acomodar mi cabello pero se terminó rindiendo y me puso la peluca, tratando de esconder mi cabello bajo de esta. Entonces note el cambió que le habían hecho en el cambio del vestuario de Kinomoto, aparte de que habían recortado la pluma del sombrero habían cambiado el pantalón por un short abombado y medias, se veía mejor asimismo note que tenía la cara un poco roja. Justo llegó el profesor cuando a Yamasaki le acomodaban su cetro y un pájaro negro en uno de los picos de su capa._

 _\- ¡Oh! Excelente todos se ven muy bien, señorita Sasaki tenga, esto es para sus escenas- le entregó una muñeca pelona de un solo color y un pedazo de tela que parecía ser una toalla del gimnasio._

 _\- Uy la princesa conforme creció se echó a perder- bromeó Takashi, provocando varias risas._

 _\- Entonces tengan en cuenta el tiempo que les tomo vestirse, para que se preparen mientras tanto lleven los vestuarios a lado de los vestidores de la piscina, tengan la llave- entregándosela a Sasaki igualmente – pasare lista a las 3 de la tarde atrás del auditorio, pueden irse a comer._

 _Y así como fue un martirio vestirme lo fue para lo contrario, e igual de tardado en las mangas, pero ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer, mientras nos dirigíamos a guardar los vestuarios, vi en mi reloj que eran 12:40, así que faltaba tiempo para la llegada del paquete, los metimos al vestidor y nos despedimos de los demás, entonces escuche que alguien me hablaba:_

 _\- Syaoraaaan, ¿vas a entrarle? – me observaba Takashi, aunque sus ojos son tan rasgados que casi nunca se percibían._

 _\- Ehhh –_

 _\- ¿Dónde andas lobo? – me dijo Eriol, ese apodo me lo puso desde pequeño, él es mi primo, su papá es mi tío, Clow Reed, es hermano de mi mamá aunque cuando se casó con mi papá cambio su apellido a Li._

 _\- Es que me habló Fuutie en la mañana, va a ser el cumpleaños de Meilin, y al parecer consiguió algo especial, y van a venir a entregarlo a la escuela como a las 14:00 - expliqué._

 _\- Ah, te decíamos que queremos jugar ajedrez en las mesas del patio 2, esta nublado así que el sol no será problema- me dijo mi primo que cuidaba mucho su piel extremadamente blanca._

 _\- Vale, pero primero pasemos a la cafetería que tengo mucho hambre –_

 _\- No podemos pasar porque no traemos uniforme – recordó Shigeru, y es que la disciplina con el uniforme era algo prácticamente inquebrantable pero hoy por ser el último día fueron un poco más flexibles pero no podíamos hacer uso de las instalaciones internas, como la biblioteca, la cafetería o el salón de cocina sin el uso del uniforme._

 _\- Eso se soluciona rápido – se mofó Eriol, haciendo su flequillo de lado – hay que pedirle a una chica que nos haga el favor. –_

 _Y es que Eriol y yo gozábamos de cierta popularidad entre las féminas; el prestigio de Eriol se debía a varias cosas, es alto, buen atleta perteneciente al equipo de natación y soccer, y apoyaba en varios de los demás equipo que lo hace tener un buen físico con ojos azul oscuro, además de ser originario de Inglaterra y cuando se trataba de cortejar a las damas era excesivamente ridículo con sus manías; en cambio yo lo repudiaba, la mayoría de las chicas eran muy superficiales y sólo querían estarme tocando, he de admitir que yo era inexperto en estos temas motivo de burla por parte de mis amigos; Takashi gozaba de cierta popularidad también por su carisma, amabilidad y tendencia a inventar historias fantasiosas para engañar a los de nuevo ingreso sobre rituales del colegio, es el más alto de los cuatro, 1.86 mts, de tez blanca y aunque era novio de Mihara prácticamente de toda la vida, creo que podría conseguir favores muy fácilmente y por su parte Shigeru al parecer nos habían dicho que no era feo, de los cuatro era el más bajo con su 1.75 mts pero dentro del promedio de los demás alumnos, cabello castaño y tenía ojos verdes aunque en primer año era muy engreído por sacar buenas notas sin prácticamente ningún esfuerzo, ha ido cambiado pero su impopularidad se debe a su primo, Satoshi Sudo, ya que ellos no se llevaban del todo bien y varios chicos y chicas en un principio lo buscaban para que se lo presentarán por lo que Shigeru se terminó hartando llegando a ser desposta con todos los que le hablarán de él._

 _\- ¿Por qué no pedimos una pizza? – apuntó Shigeru._

 _Todos asentimos, mientras Takashi hacía el pedido nos dirigimos a las mesas con tableros ya incluidos, Eriol nos señalaba que debíamos dar una última borrachera todos juntos en un bar y planeaba una posible ruta._

 _A lo que Shigeru contestó que ya tenía planes, y vimos que compartía una mirada cómplice con Takashi, y nos explicó – Ya por fin invite a Yanagisawa a salir.-_

 _Eriol y yo abrimos los ojos, ya que Shigeru desde que iniciaron las clases en Septiembre vimos que apareció interés por nuestra compañera de lentes, Takashi y Eriol siempre lo animaban a que la invitará a salir porque hasta donde sabíamos nuestra compañera era soltera y no veían ningún impedimento._

 _\- Vaya, ya era hora – le palmeó la espalda – me da gusto por ti, ¿irán en cita doble con Takashi y Mihara? ¿Por eso se miran? – Eriol siempre con pequeñas burlas._

 _\- Ellos me ayudaron pero no – respondió entre cohibido y desafiante._

 _\- Pero aun así Chiharu quiere andar cerca porque al parecer Naoko es la primera vez que sale en mucho tiempo ya que creó su antiguo novio no la trató bien y está algo nerviosa – apuntó Takashi._

 _\- ¿Eso no es algo exagerado? ¿O Yanagisawa lo querrá así? – pregunté, porque me parecía algo entrometido de parte de Mihara o ¿sería una forma de dar confianza?_

 _\- Míralo de esta forma Syaoran, si alguna vez invitas a una chica yo gustoso iría a supervisar como te está yendo - me contestó Eriol, aunque creo lo de él creo sería morbo._

 _\- Lo bueno es que no has visto ninguna de mis citas – refuté._

 _\- Ja ja ja ja, ¿cuáles citas Syaoran? Si hubieras salido ya con alguna chica de la escuela estaría por demás sabido o si fuera en China tus hermanas ya me hubieran dicho – rebatió Eriol._

 _\- ¡Ah cállate! Al menos ya sé que debo ser cuidadoso, si algún día lo hago –_

 _\- Ja ja ja como sea, entonces sólo seremos tú y yo lobo, nos avisan como van las cosas y anímate aunque sea a darle un beso Shigeru –_

 _\- Mañana vuelo a las 11:00 ósea que debo estar en el aeropuerto a las 09:00. –_

 _\- ¡Calla Eriol! Yo también estoy nervioso, ya ven la vez pasada como fue con Haruka – bajó un poco la cabeza Shigeru. Y es que Haruka era una chica un año menor que nosotros que parecía muy tranquila pero al parecer solo salió con Shigeru para llegar a llegar a Satoshi._

 _\- Tranquilo no creó que pase con Yanagisawa pero si las cosas no se dan puedo pedirle a mi novia que te presente a alguien. –_

 _\- Eso quiere decir que por fin nos la presentaras – apuntó Takashi, y es que le daba mucha curiosidad saber quién era la novia de Eriol solo sabíamos que era mayor._

 _\- Ja ja ja todo a su tiempo –_

 _Pero antes de que Takashi pudiera decir algo empezó a sonar su teléfono, lo más probable era que fuera la pizza, se paró y cada uno le extendió dinero para ir a recogerla, entonces Shigeru y Eriol empezaron a acomodar las piezas para un partido y yo mire el reloj faltaba media hora para que llegará el paquete así que me relaje y comí 5 pedazos de pizza, y para cuando acabe fui a la entrada de la escuela, porque ya faltaban 5 minutos para las 2 de la tarde, tuve que esperar como 20 minutos parado y llegó una camioneta chica, que después de que me pidieron liquidar la cuenta y una identificación me entregaron un paquete que yo veía pequeño, de color café con rosa que al parecer traía algo como una caja musical, y fui a guardarlo directamente a mi mochila que la había dejado en mi salón, al llegar a mi asiento como mi silla quedaba de lado de los ventanales pude ver en el patio a Kinomoto con Daidouji hablando con Sudo, y al recordar el día de ayer no pude evitar sonreír al imaginar la cara de Sudo al verme con Kinomoto, la razón de mi desagrado es su personalidad de creerse una estrella deportiva y como era mal estudiante, una vez la maestra Tsutsumi que imparte la clase de matemáticas me pidió que fuera su tutor, al presentarme con él me dijo que solo le enseñara a pasar el examen y que cuánto quería que me pagara por hacer sus trabajos puesto no le interesaba aprender, y como a mí no me interesaba perder mi tiempo en él fue lo que conteste, el problema fue que la maestra Tsutsumi después me dijo que no creía que su mejor alumno no fuera capaz de tener la paciencia con un compañero, no sé qué le habrá dicho aquel individuo._

 _Al llegar al auditorio para que me tomaran asistencia me volví a juntar con los chicos, me decían que todos temían que fuera a llover pues ya estaba mucho más nublado y corría demasiado aire frío pero ya habían llegado familiares y puesto como serían vacaciones después decidieron llevarlo a cabo aun si llovía._

 _Fuimos a los vestidores y oía mucho murmullo, después Takashi llegó diciendo que Kinomoto estaba un poco irritada y habían ido a la enfermería a traerle un antigripal pues parecía ser por un resfriado; cuando mi curso me vio, las chicas compartieron risitas, los chicos si lo hicieron fueron mucho más discretos porque tenían una idea de cómo era mi carácter y exceptuando a Eriol nadie se había burlado de mí, Takashi fue mártir de algunas burlas y muchos elogiaron a Sasaki y a Kinomoto; el programa iba algo retrasado por inconvenientes de corrientes de aire que interferían con el sonido, cuando pasó el número previo al nuestro, el profesor Yamamoto se acercó para hablar con nosotros._

 _\- Bien chicos, después de esta coreografía, van ustedes, espero seriedad en el escenario – dijo viendo hacia Eriol que era el que más se reía en los ensayos cuando pasábamos Takashi o yo – ya saben que estén atentos a mi narración, Li, Kinomoto ¿listos? –_

 _Ambos asentimos, Kinomoto ya no se veía roja pero no se veía como de costumbre y en uno de los actos hacía piruetas que era lo que a la mayoría preocupaba, así que le pregunté - ¿Estás mejor? Escuché que te habías resfriado – volteó a verme y me dijo – Tenía un poco de calentura pero estoy mejor, gracias – poniendo una sonrisa algo forzada. De repente apareció Daidouji con micrófonos de diadema y nos entregó un par a cada uno, escuchamos aplausos que daban por terminado el número previo, para pasar a escuchar la voz del profesor Yamamoto presentando la obra._

 _Primer acto_

 _Consistió en presentar al rey y la reina que cuando ambos salieron, se escucharon gritos de emoción y silbidos elogiando al par de alumnos, a pesar de que la barba de Eriol no le quedaba nada bien, aparecieron los extras durante el baile para presentar a la muñeca pelona que Daidouji se encargó de conseguir un pedazo rosa de tela para envolverla y no usar la toalla que había dado el profesor, las hadas emergieron a escena y hubo sonidos de consternación de que Shigeru fuera hada, se le veía pesar en la cara pero como casi inmediatamente salió Takashi se apreciaban ruidos extraños por partes de las reacciones del público y divisé lo que parecían ser destellos seguramente por parte de algunas cámaras, algo que no se me había ocurrido, y concluyó el primer acto para mi sorpresa con muchos aplausos._

 _Al parecer escuchaba a las chicas que estaban en el telón Takashi lo había hecho genial y era el personaje que más había gustado._

 _Segundo acto_

 _Abrieron el telón con Sasaki y Eriol en sus respectivos tronos, ya iba a salir, me asomé y estaba el grupo estudiantil obviamente, más familiares y vi a varias mujeres vestidas con traje con videocámaras, cuando fui llamado a escena._

 _Reina: Querida hija, puedes venir por favor._

 _Y salí, escuché varios gritos de júbilo de tonos agudos deduje que eran chicas, lo cual se me hizo absurdo porque me veía ridículo, destellos de color blanco se reflejaron rápidamente y entonces me puse nervioso, razón por la que mis primeras líneas fueron gritadas._

 _Princesa Aurora: ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE QUERIDA MADRE?!_

 _Rey: Mi preciosa niña, hoy celebraremos tu cumpleaños número 16, por favor ve a arreglarte que el reino entero vendrá a celebrar con nosotros._

 _Princesa Aurora: SI, CLARO ENSEGUIDA PADRE._

 _Al girar, con un cambio de luces se iluminó lo que simulo ser otra habitación, donde había un dibujo de una rueca de cartón sostenida por un tripie, seguí:_

 _Princesa Aurora: PERO ¿QUÉ ES ESE OBJETO TAN EXTRAÑO? DEBO TOCARLO._

 _Y al estirarme para agarrarlo pise el estúpido vestido y caí encima del tripie, y grité auténticamente, pero tuve que quedarme en el suelo porque así finalizaba la escena. Cuando ya pude levantarme tenía la cara del color parecido a un tomate, me socorrieron los de escenografía, aunque más que ayudarme creo querían que me quitara para cambiar el fondo pero no debía ser ingrato y se los agradecí._

 _Tercer acto_

 _Se centraba en presentar a el príncipe, donde según habían pasado 100 años desde que caí en un sueño profundo, aparecía junto a las hadas madrinas que le informaban de mi existencia, y salía Takashi donde mandada a sus demonios a luchar con el príncipe (escenas de las acrobacias por la batalla) que me agradó que pudieran llevarse a cabo, siendo el auge cuando los vence y pasa a pelear con la bruja, la derrota y posteriormente le dicen que para despertarme debe darme un beso._

 _Cuarto acto_

 _Debía acostarme, porque iba a ser besado, ya estaba preparado cuándo Eriol me dijo – Vaya serás la envidia de muchos y ella la de muchas – a lo que solo levante los hombros y me acosté._

 _Príncipe: Pero que hermosa esta la princesa, le daré un tierno beso para despertarla._

 _Y de repente varios sonidos se escucharon, entre ellos un gran gruñido y gritos primordialmente, entonces Kinomoto se sentó en la cama, se quitó su sombrero, puso su mano entre mi mejilla y cuello y se agachó para depositar sus labios en los míos, abrí mi ojo que estaba contralateral del lado del público y vi su rostro acercarse en un recorrido que me parecía eterno y pude sentir latidos en mis orejas, que la cara me ardía, sostuve la respiración pero para el momento que se rozaron solté un suspiro, y sentí un poco de la calidez proveniente de su boca, una cosquilleo que empezó en mis labios se extendió en todo mi cuerpo, entonces ella ladeo su cabeza que hizo un olor que semejaba a fresas y vainilla fuera más perceptible para mí, y por primera vez quise continuar ese tipo de experiencias para saber que más podría haber, pero terminó y abrí ambos ojos y le sonreí como se supone debía hacer y ella también me sonrió, note el color de sus labios de un rosa tenue, eran delgados el de arriba más que el de abajo y empecé a observar su rostro cuándo ella me saco de trance._

 _Príncipe: Hermosa princesa, me presentó soy el príncipe Felipe y he venido a rescatarte (ella se paró y me estiro su mano), juro por mi espada y mi honor, que me has deslumbrado y quiero que estemos juntos para siempre._

 _Tome su mano y me levanté, algo mareado y todavía con preguntas, porque es la primera vez que un beso me resultaba electrizante, y solo la estaba mirando cuando alguien carraspeo y recordé que debía decir mi línea, acomode mi micrófono._

 _Princesa Aurora: Gracias príncipe querido, claro que quiero estar contigo para toda la eternidad._

 _Entonces Sakura jalándome, me hizo avanzar por la tarima para ponernos en el medio y empezar a bailar, mi mirada seguía fija en sus ojos verdes que eran un tono similar al jade y su sonrisa que dejaba ver un poco sus dientes, la música empezó a sonar y nos pusieron una luz central, el profesor comenzó la narración y después iluminaron el resto del escenario donde habían aparecido varias parejas bailando de igual forma, reparé en que iba a terminar la melodía así como poco a poco corrían el telón y entonces me dio la impresión de que la mano de Sakura se sentía un poco más floja y ese tono rojizo que tenía al principio del día, cuando nos probamos el vestuario estaba de nuevo ahí, entonces ella se me acerco para el beso final, puso su mano derecha junto con mi mano izquierda sobre su espalda baja y con la otra agarraba mi cadera, entonces el sombrero ya no me estorbaba, pero igual debía agacharme y ella ponerse un poco en puntas, y mi mano derecha estaba sobre su hombro. Ansioso por volver a tener esas sensaciones me acerque a prisa, y yo la besé, abrí mi boca y atrapé su labio inferior, ella no se molestó ni protesto, sino que empecé a sentir su otra mano menos tensa e incluso comencé a percibir menos su hombro, entendí que podría desmayarse y con mi mano derecha lo que hice fue tomar su cabeza donde permitía que descansara y abarcaba parte de su nuca acción que me permitió tener su cuerpo pegado al mío, pero pesé a que sentí de nuevo ese calor que emanaba tan placentero, un sabor seductor y a mi estómago emocionado, mi atención estaba en que ella se apreciaba mal y mi preocupación no permitió abrigar las emociones que estaba viviendo, escuché aplausos y me di cuenta que cerraron el telón, y con disgusto tuve que dejarla de besar, ella me sonrió estaba más roja que antes de que iniciará el beso pero aún la tenía pegada a mi cuerpo me sonrió, se acercó el resto del reparto, entonces la solté y alguien tomó mi otra mano y vi a Eriol tomar su otra mano, al que también le sonrió, acción que me desconcertó, se volvió a abrir telón para hacer nuestra reverencia._

 _Fin de la obra_

 **NOTAS:**

¡Hola nuevamente! Debido a mi novatez, olvidé mencionar que procuraría darle seguimiento de un capítulo por semana en promedio. :) Les deseo una bonita semana.


	3. Visión borrosa

CAPÍTULO II

"Visión borrosa"

 _Después de nuestra reverencia salimos del escenario para irnos a la parte trasera, fue perceptible que la clase estuvo conforme con el resultado aunque por mi parte era alivio que finalmente había acabado y lo manifesté quitándome inmediatamente la peluca y caminando a prisa a los vestidores para deshacerme del resto del vestuario, pero me sentía tenso y volteé a ver a Kinomoto que parecía abrumada, consideré en acercármele pero fue ataca por unos brazos y la empezaron a rodear muchas personas, Daidouji fue quien la abrazó con entusiasmo sin embargo cambió su expresión tal vez al percibir su temperatura._

 _Entre al vestidor de los chicos azotando la puerta, traté desesperadamente de bajarme el cierre pero por exasperación no lo conseguía, por lo que agarre la parte de abajo del ridículo traje rosado y me desvestí como si se tratara de una playera de tamaño completo, tirando de él con fuerza e insistencia, oía que la tela estaba desgarrándose pero continué hasta que mi cabeza fue liberada, únicamente mis brazos seguían con las mangas del infierno pero solamente jaleé mis brazos con fuerza, hice bola el vestido y lo tiré, permaneciendo solo en ropa interior viendo hacia el suelo._

 _\- Ya sabíamos que te pondrías así- escuché la insoportable voz de mi primo._

 _\- Tranquilo Syaoran a mí tampoco me gustó usar vestido, y aunque Takashi esté tomándose fotos a petición, él lo tomó con humor pero vamos tu reputación y dignidad no se verán manchados – dijo Shigeru mientras se quitaba el cono de la cabeza y empezaba a desvestirse._

 _Pero creó que estaba madurando porque aunque tenía un ego grande y era la razón de sus comentarios, no me importó al final representar a la princesa, estaba molesto porque no me comprendía, no razonaba lo que yo sentía y esa ignorancia era lo que me había puesto así pero preferí no decir nada, así que seguí con mis dotes de actuación para seguirles la corriente._

 _\- Como sea – aunque tal vez no se requería grandes esfuerzos para mi respuesta._

 _Me coloqué mi pantalón de mezclilla, la sudadera gris oscuro, le quité los forros rosas que le habían puesto a los tenis blancos, mis otros zapatos deportivos junto con mi mochila que contenía el paquete de mi hermana, los había dejado en los cambiadores que se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela; nos asignan un casillero para dejar zapatos extras, sombrillas o el impermeable escolar, que se encontraban casi inmediatamente a un lado de la entrada principal. Levanté el vestido y vi que si se había desgarrado del cierre y de las mangas, lo acomodé en el gancho para ir a entregárselo a Daidouji. Viré para ver a los chicos, y solo se encontraba Shigeru, no creó que Eriol se haya cambiado pero me despedí de mi amigo, y recordé algo._

 _\- Que te vaya muy bien con Yanagisawa, espero todo salga bien. –_

 _Me volteo a ver con los ojos muy abiertos, él bien sabía que no era mucho de esos temas, que los evitaba en su mayoría – gracias Syaron – y cambió su expresión a una más serena._

 _Al salir vi que había demasiada gente con el grupo, seguro comentando de la obra pesé a que aún se desarrollaba el último número; vi a Takashi, acompañado de Mihara y un grupo de chicos y chicas, con su traje de cuerpo entero, ya no traía sus cuernos ni capa solamente estaba con un traje ceñido al cuerpo, y más lejos divisé a Eriol sin la corona ni barba pero igual seguía con su disfraz platicando animadamente, no había notado que me habían rodeado tres chicas, que no reconocí a ninguna pero tampoco les presté demasiada atención para fijarme bien y me empezaron a hablar – Hola Li, queríamos decirte que lo hiciste muy bien hoy, seguramente debió costarte mucho tu papel, creemos que debió tocarte el papel de príncipe – la última palabra activo algo en mi mente y comencé a buscarla, pude verla a lo lejos con varias personas, Daidouji entre ellas como es habitual aparte de un joven mayor, alto y moreno que tenía su vista fija en mí, podía palparse su molestia, instintivamente yo también fruncí el ceño aunque no me dejaba de mirar puse atención en ella, estaba sentada ya no traía el sombreo, la capa, ni los zapatos hablaba animadamente con un chico de cabello demasiado rubio que casi parecía entre blanco y gris usaba lentes también se veía mayor y por último había una señorita de cabello rojizo que se veía un poco mayor que los demás, por alguna razón me parecía familiar. El de la mirada pesada, sin dejar de verme empezó a mover la boca supongo que estaba hablando y todos voltearon en mi dirección y sin saber que seguían diciendo las chicas fui de frente entre dos de ellas en su dirección, durante mi recorrido ellos me miraban y yo sostuve la mirada, todos sonreían exceptuando al moreno._

 _\- Hola Daidouji, te buscaba para entregarte el vestuario – le dije todavía sosteniéndole la mirada a ese chico y estirando mi mano._

 _\- Gracias Li – recibió el vestido y observó en que mal estado estaba pero no dijo nada, el chico de lentes me habló – hola, tú actuaste en la obra también ¿verdad?, lo hiciste muy bien – usó un tono gentil y amigable – gracias – fue lo único que respondí._

 _-Li, ellos son mi hermano Touya, su amigo Yukito Tskukishiro y no sé si recuerdes a la Profesora Mizuki – Kinomoto se había levantado aún seguía con el tono rojo en su rostro, suavice mi mirada, entonces me presenté – Syaoran Li – e hice una pequeña reverencia, ya que veía bien a la mujer de frente recordé que nos dio clases en primer año del instituto por un mes._

 _\- Mucho gusto – Tsukishiro me extendió la mano, se la estreché._

 _\- Hola joven Li, espero siga siendo igual de brillante en matemáticas, me da gusto volverlo a saludar, ojala no me lo tome a descortesía pero me debo retirar –me hizo una reverencia - hasta luego todos lo hicieron muy bien en la obra, espero se sienta mejor señorita Kinomoto – agitó su mano en despedida y se retiró._

 _\- Sakura, voy a acompañar a Yuki a conseguir un taxi, cuando regrese nos iremos a casa, no tarda en llover – indicó el mayor de los Kinomoto._

 _\- Nos vemos después – se despidió animosamente Tsukishiro._

 _\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – le pregunté a Kinomoto._

 _\- Estoy un poco mareada, por eso estaba sentada. –_

 _\- Li te habla Eriol – me comentó Daidouji._

 _Eriol estaba haciendo señas a distancia para que me acercara con él, justamente empecé a sentir finas gotas caer en mi pómulo, eran muy irregulares pero no había duda que no tardaba en convertirse en lluvia._

 _\- Deberías apurarte, no te vayas a mojar, debo irme nos vemos en dos semanas – primero miré a Daidouji que tenía una expresión al parecer de estar pasándola muy bien como si se estuviera divirtiendo, después la mire a ella, que tenía sus ojos abiertos pero se veía cansada, quería quedarme con ella, acercármele, pero me contuve y solo la miré, pensando en que no la vería en dos semanas y no podría saber que era lo que quería o qué iba a pasar._

 _\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, si me daré prisa – y volteando a ver a Eriol se despidió de él y después de mí – adiós Li, por cierto lo hiciste muy bien hoy. -_

 _Me sonrojé ante su comentario y comencé a avanzar hacia donde se encontraba Eriol, de reojo vi que ya iba llegando al vestidor junto con Daidouji. Cuando llegue con él noté que aún no se había cambiado – Entonces ¿quieres salir por una copa? Anímate tengo varios números de chicas que quieren ser tu príncipe.-_

 _Lo mire con escepticismo – no, ya te dije que vuelo mañana temprano, ¿tú cuando te vas? –_

 _\- El lunes, mañana tengo un compromiso por la tarde. –_

 _\- ¿Estarás en Inglaterra las dos semanas? – pregunté con la esperanza de que fuera a China, extrañaba a mis hermanas pero cuando estaba con ellas, eran demasiado fastidiosas y a veces era un martirio ser el único chico de mi edad en la casa._

 _\- Yo creo que sí, a papá le gusta mucho pasar el fin de año en Londres. –_

 _Cierto, aunque mi tío es de origen chino le gustaba mucho dividir su tiempo entre Inglaterra y China era en parte porque siempre le había gustado viajar y disfrutar de las culturas y sus festividades sin embargo la principal razón era para honrar la memoria de mi tía, que era inglesa y quería que Eriol tuviera ambas culturas muy presentes, un dato curioso de porque Eriol se apellida Hiragizawa es porque cuando él nació que fue tres semanas antes de la fecha prevista, mi tía se alivió en Inglaterra pero mi tío estaba de viaje en Oceanía y perdió su pasaporte, por lo que no lo dejaban regresar, entonces debido a la prematuridad de Eriol debía pasar unos días en el hospital por lo que mi tía lo registro con su apellido temiendo que mi tío demorará demasiado en regresar, siempre hablaron de cambiárselo pero después de que mi tía falleciera ya no se tocó más el tema._

 _\- Bueno me lo saludas mucho – extrañaba a mi tío, aunque ver a Eriol era prácticamente verlo a él._

 _\- Claro, espero las chicas Li te dejen respirar – se burló y se fue._

 _Hice una mueca ante el comentario, pero me dirigí por mis cosas para ya por fin marcharme a descansar, el día fue muy inusual, ya quería que terminara. Mientras caminaba me di cuenta que ya había concluido el último número así que la gente estaba más dispersa, me costaba escabullirme para poder llegar a mi casillero, cuando entré al área donde estaban ubicados vi que varios tuvieron la misma idea que yo encontrándose repleta de personas, localice mi casillero era el Y1, puse la combinación de mi candado, escuché alboroto al parecer la lluvia por fin se había soltado, me cambie de zapatos pues estaban más cómodos y era menos probable que me derrapará con los deportivos, puse mi cartera y el pasaporte en el interior de la mochila que era impermeable, justamente la elegí con esa cualidad porque en Japón a mi parecer llovía demasiado, podía irme caminando tranquilo y saber que nada se mojaría, aún quedaban algunos chicos, mire mi reloj apenas eran las 20:25 así que opte por irme caminando, fui hacia la salida del instituto viendo a muchos correr tratándose de cubrir pero en general ya eran pocas las personas que quedaban en los alrededores, muchos se resguardaron en la entrada, solo subí la capucha de mi sudadera, acomodé la mochila de manera que la cargaba por la parte de enfrente y salí tranquilamente tomando mi camino._

 _Mientras caminaban use mi concentración para pensar en lo que era indispensable para hacer mi maleta, nos habían dejado un reporte de Física y unos mapas para la clase de Geografía, soplaba demasiado viento del tipo silbante que ocasionaba que lo silencioso que normalmente era el camino fuera todo lo contrario pero distinguí algo parecido al sonido de pisadas como si corrieran y volteé a ver la calle y vi una sombra que desapareció tras un bote de basura, rápidamente mis instintos se precipitaron, tal vez alguien me quisiera asaltar, pero si fuera el caso ¿por qué se ocultaría?, podría atacarme de frente y se cumpliría su cometido, la calle estaba prácticamente desierta no sería problema algún testigo, así que probablemente ese no era el objetivo, me tensé un poco porque aunque era muy bueno en artes marciales temía por mi pasaporte, porque mañana viajaba y era mi única identificación con validez y reponerlo no era opción, la cartera con mi tarjeta de débito, efectivo y la credencial de la escuela eran irrelevantes, por otra parte también estaba el paquete de mi hermana pero ella entendería, lo único que debía resguardar era el pasaporte, me quedé mirando hacia el bote de basura y giré nuevamente para seguir caminando, no iba a acelerar el paso porque demostraría ansiedad, en cambio buscaba una forma de resguardar mi mochila, porque si sacaba el pasaporte se mojaría, debía tratar de abrigarla entera, entonces como agudice mi oído definitivamente escuché pasos, tuve la idea de subirla a un árbol, ya estaba cerca del parque y cruzaba normalmente un puente de madera encima de un estanque, podría correr y sacar ventaja pero no sabía si solo había una persona tras de mí, mejor usaría la ventaja para ocultar la mochila, contaría los arboles usando de referencia el puente para recordar, entonces ladeé mi cabeza y creí ver más de una sombra, no lo pensé más y empecé a correr, ya no voltearía, tuve la sensación que me arrojaron algo, divisé el parque y ya no seguí el camino, entré por los arbustos, salí donde estaba un enorme tobogán en forma de pingüino sabía que dirección tomar para ir al puente pero visualice una sombra que iba por delante de mí proveniente de otro rumbo, si quería proteger la mochila era ahora nunca, con un movimiento de 90° salté para meterme donde solo había plantas, si seguía derecho volvería a la carretera, vi una rama puntiaguda me impulse para colgar la mochila y el sonido de mover las plantas llegó a mis oídos, seguí avanzando para que no notarán lo que había hecho pero los arbustos cerca de las orillas ya eran como de un metro de alto y me movía más lento cuando sentí que jalaron mi capucha para tratar de tirarme de espaldas, tomé la mano que me sujetó y la doblé de forma que pareciera que la quisiera abducir de su brazo, estaba muy oscuro y la persona estaba vestida con colores oscuros empezó a gritar y arrodillarse, le solté un puñetazo en la cara, pero justamente sentí que se me cortó la respiración, me habían golpeado en el abdomen, mi visión se obnubiló, de repente también mi espalda recibió un impacto con una superficie demasiado dura para ser un puño debía ser el codo o la rodilla, con una patada hicieron que mis piernas flaquearan pero procuré no soltar la mano de mi primer atacante, debían ser por lo menos tres personas diferentes y con la poca estabilidad que me quedaba traté de impartir más fuerza a mi mano pero caí a la tierra._

 _Me voltearon, y me dieron dos puñetazos del mismo lado y empezó a zumbarme el oído, me pareció escuchar la frase "Estate consciente para que sientas" me pisaron mi abdomen, que me hizo encorvarme ahora si distinguí mejor lo que me dijeron – Te entiendo a mí también me dieron ganas de vomitar hoy – con esa frase comprendí que esto era algo personal, lancé una patada y escuché carcajadas, estaba tirado y vi unas luces que iluminaban momentáneamente, debíamos estar cerca de la avenida pero no pude ver ninguna cara, me pisaron las piernas y con mi mano libre agarre un pantalón y tire hacia abajo, pero al parecer solo tomé la estúpida prenda y volví a escuchar risas – te vamos a ayudar Li – definitivamente me conocían, me alzaron por los codos, error de principiante que aproveché, empujé mi codo izquierdo y pude impactarlo contra un rostro, aún oía el zumbido pero distinguí su grito ronco, estuve de frente dos personas una más alejada que otra, pero no veía bien, me lanzaron una patada baja que rechace con ambas manos, seguido de un puñetazo que bloqueé, surtieron varias patadas aéreas contra mi hombro que estaba bloqueando pero por mi falta de equilibrio debido al oído terminé tropezando, supe que no dejarían que me volvieran a levantar sentí tres impactos de diferentes ángulos contra mi cuerpo, en las piernas, en el abdomen y en la espalda de la parte alta, no grité, gruñí y me quejé pero fueran quién fueran estas personas no les daría el gusto de verme expresar dolor por más obvio que fuera, me volvieron a dar puñetazos en la cara ya no los conté aunque trataba de evitarlos, pero de repente no me hicieron más, vi que el sujeto que me pegaba se irguió y me dijo – cuida lo que haces Li – les hizo señas a los demás y se empezaron a alejar, tal vez ya habían satisfecho su necesidad de golpearme, me permití descansar un poco en el suelo, no estaba seguro de dónde estaba y aunque tenía los ojos abiertos no distinguía nada por la oscuridad y la lluvia que seguía con la misma intensidad que cuando comencé a correr tampoco me ayudaba, me giré y apoyando mis rodillas contra el suelo quede a gatas, me dolía mucho el cuerpo pero me tenía que levantar, me apoye de las plantas jalándolas, estaba mareado pero me puse de pie, medite que debía hacer mi reloj se había roto, seguramente al bloquear las patadas, saqué mi teléfono que había permanecido todo el tiempo en uno de mis bolsillos delanteros del pantalón lo vi inutilizable, pantalla estrellada con una mancha negra tan grande como la pantalla aparte de la humedad que había no contribuía pero no recordaba que lo tenía conmigo, recapacité en que iba a hacer, más me valía hacerlo rápido porque la cabeza inició a punzarme y el mareo persistía, enfoqué que a uno de mis lados tenía el interior del parque y al otro veía la calle, opté por dirigirme hacia la avenida para buscar a alguien que me dejará hacer una llamada y localizar a Eriol estaría más transitada que el parque, deambulé con dificultad con la ventaja que fue una distancia únicamente como de tres metros pero los árboles de la orilla fueron mi problema ya sus raíces me hacían tropezar ocasionando que me raspara las palmas de las manos debía dar un pequeño saltó a la herrería que cercaba, todavía mis brazos gozaban de fuerza, mis extremidades inferiores eran el problema sin embargo lo conseguí al segundo intentó y ya estaba en la avenida, que estaba desierta no obstante no dudaba en que alguien pasara o algún coche; me pesaba el cuerpo, cada vez que inspiraba profundamente me molestaba de lado derecho razón por lo que cortaba las respiraciones, me recargué un poco ya no aguantaba el cansancio quería cerrar mis ojos, el oído no dejaba de zumbar, me deslice hasta el piso mirando hacia el cielo, sabía que no iba a morir, no era exagerado pero me sentía débil, tal vez si me desmayaba descansaría lo necesario para poder andar mejor, iba a permitir que pasará, mi visión estaba completamente borrosa incluso ya nada tenía forma definida, de repente un grito femenino llegó a través de los zumbidos, divisé lo que parecía ser un par de personas lejos de mí pero lo más probable es que ya me hayan visto y quizás notaron mis condiciones, el individuo que parecía más pequeño de estatura empezó a correr hacía a mí, ya no diferenciaba casi nada, guardaba mi fuerza para cuando estuviera más cerca y poder decirle algo pero mi campo visual cambio drásticamente veía mis propias piernas no noté en que momento me estaba resbalando hasta que mi cabeza ya estaba sobre el concreto, no había sentido el impacto pero no importaba, alguien me ayudaría y sus pasos ya sonaban fuertemente y divisé unos zapatos pequeños y afeminados, chillidos inentendibles me rodeaban al igual que unas manos pequeñas y suaves que me apartaron el cabello del rostro, solo dije – Li, me llamo Syaron Li – y me dejé llevar por el agotamiento._

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

"Hola :) ¿Cómo están? Subo el nuevo capítulo de la semana que es algo corto, pero me gusto mucho como quedo. Por cierto se me había pasado agradecer a las personas que han dejado un comentario/review, la verdad es muy indescriptible ese momento cuando ves que alguien se tomo el tiempo de hacerlo, también a quienes siguen la historia o que le han dado favorita ¡mil gracias! Espero puedan comentarla, yo misma revise después el capítulo y noté algunas faltas de ortografía, les pido una disculpa a veces se me pasan. Les mando a todos un abrazo, que tengan buena semana, ¡espero puedan dejar más comentarios!


	4. Una increíble suerte

CAPÍTULO III

"Una increíble suerte"

 _Flotaba, me estaba transportando a flote, sería mi nueva forma favorita de desplazarme, pero ¿cómo podía ser posible si mi cuerpo se sentía tan pesado? Si la física no aplicaba debía ser un sueño pero no recuerdo un sueño en el que sintiera tanto dolor, algo no encajaba, el malestar fue haciendo más intenso en mi pecho, tenía contacto con algo duro, me empecé a quejar y a mover, una voz grave y lejana dijo – no te muevas – y abrí los ojos, aún estaba borroso pero comprendí que alguien me llevaba cargando sobre su espalda, mire hacia arriba y vi algo parecido a un techo móvil, nada tenía sentido y alguien me tocó la cara, traté de alejarme como acto reflejo para evitar algún golpe, pese a que la nitidez de mi mirada no estaba en su mejor momento divisé unos ojos que parecían de color verde y me habló la que me pareció la voz más abrigadora en estos instantes – Li, tranquilo soy Sakura Kinomoto, no te muevas ya casi llegamos – solamente fui capaz de pronunciar - Sakura - y volví a cerrar los ojos._

Desperté con las sabanas en el piso, no me di cuenta de cuándo me quede dormido, seguía con la ropa que había viajado, prácticamente solo estaban mis zapatos en la maleta sobrante, ya era mediodía del domingo eso quería decir que faltaba menos de un día para volver a clases del receso. Fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua y ver que podía preparar, la alacena escaseaba de lo más esencial para poder cocinar, pero encontré unas galletas que se ponen en el tostador que compró Takashi una vez que los chicos vinieron a estudiar para un examen y al parecer tenía una obsesión con ellas, puse agua a calentar para prepararme un té, mientras hervía el agua fui a lavarme la cara, al verme en el espejo me vi demasiado demacrado, tenía un cabello castaño alborotado ni oscuro ni claro era café solamente, mis ojos también eran del mismo tono, mis hermanas tenían otro término para su coloración y es que los cinco teníamos casi la misma tonalidad, mis cejas eran gruesas o así las veía yo, a mi parecer era de estatura promedio con mi 1.83 metros y mi complexión era delgada aunque este último año creó me había crecido la espalda, de repente un chillido proveniente de la tetera me recordaba que debía desayunar.

Después del austero almuerzo me recordé que para mañana pasará al supermercado a comprar despensa, hoy no tenía ganas de ir, lo más probable es que para la hora de la comida pediría a domicilio, de momento me relajé en el sillón de la sala de estar, era muy cómodo tanto como el mueble como el silencio del departamento, pero necesitaba ducharme, cuando me desvestí note que en mi cuerpo ya no quedaba ninguna señal de aquel altercado, salvo pequeñas cicatrices por el cortar de los árboles en los brazos y una en la ceja, en la parte más externa de lado izquierdo debían compararla con la otra para notarla, sonreí ante el recuerdo de como fui auxiliado y por quién, fue una increíble suerte y coincidencia.

 _Una luz penetraba mis ojos, era muy blanca para ser el sol, abrí los ojos nuevamente, provenía de un foco y un techo de color amarillo, estaba en un sillón azul, no conocía esta casa, ¿estaría soñando?_

 _\- Despertaste – Sakura Kinomoto me hablaba y traía un recipiente y algo que parecía ser una toalla – ¡Touya, ya despertó! –_

 _Entonces no me había imaginado lo anterior, Sakura Kinomoto me estaba ayudando, me trajo a la que supongo es su casa, traté de incorporarme pero un dolor punzante detuvo mi intención, y me quejé._

 _\- No te esfuerces demasiado- me dijo mientras me recostaba, se arrodilló junto al sillón y me empezó a limpiar con el paño, estaba tibio, su expresión parecía de angustia – Li, ¿qué te ha pasado? – me preguntó con lo que parecía ser cautela, entonces recordé que no sabía que día era o la hora, me apoyé sobre mi codo para girarme y tratar de ver una ventana, pero no la encontré, suspiré y el dolor que tenía antes de desmayarme seguía presente._

 _\- Me han golpeado, no sé quién, gracias por ayudarme pero necesito saber ¿qué hora es? ¿Todavía es sábado? Debo irme – y ahora lo que hice fue girarme, creó que demasiado rápido porque de repente todo se movía o ¿me movía yo? Volvía desplomarme sobre el sillón._

 _\- No te puedes ir, tienes demasiados golpes, no te lo vamos a permitir mocoso, así que acuéstate – explicó una voz grave, la reconocí, esa misma voz que me había dicho que no me moviera anteriormente, y provenía del hermano de Kinomoto que había aparecido en la sala de estar con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, lo identifique por ser blanco y con una cruz roja._

 _¿Me había dicho "mocoso"? ¿Quién se creía? Pretendí reclamarle, iba a gritarle y me arqueé pero cuando quise decir algo me di cuenta que en realidad comencé a vomitar, odiaba esta acción, empecé a jadear y noté un ligero sabor a hierro que invadió mi boca, cerré mis ojos por el malestar._

 _\- Diablos, voy a tener que canalizarte para hidratarte y medicarte – pronunció frustrado Kinomoto – Sakura, voy a ir a la farmacia, como sigue lloviendo y papá no va a llegar hoy, tendré que ir en la motocicleta, solo desinféctale las heridas en lo que regreso. –_

 _Sakura ya estaba de pie, lo escuchaba atentamente y voltea a verme de vez en cuando, yo seguía jadeando y no podía comentar nada, vi a Touya Kinomoto tomar una chamarra y un casco, desapareció de mi panorama, Sakura también lo había hecho pero volvió con artículos de limpieza y comenzó a asear a un lado de mí, el vómito seguramente, cerré los ojos con pesar, odiaba ser una carga, un olor muy particular a desinfectante llegó a mi nariz._

 _\- Li sigue siendo sábado, son las 10:05 de la noche, ya traté de llamar a Eriol pero no me contesta, ¿necesitas que le avisé algo a alguien? ¿Por qué te quieres ir? – me dijo afligida mientras se sentaba en la mesa de té que estaba frente al sillón donde me encontraba, a un lado del botiquín que había traído su hermano._

 _Bien, no había estado mucho tiempo inconsciente, eso me hacía sentir más tranquilo, aún me punzaba la cabeza y sentía extraño de ver ese semblante en mi compañera que usualmente su rostro solo se embargaba de expresiones positivas. Ella había recordado mis preguntas y había hecho más, lo más cordial que podía hacer era responderle._

 _\- Me atacaron en el parque después del festival, justo hoy lleve mi pasaporte a la escuela en mi mochila, mañana regreso a China pero no podré sino lo recuperó, por eso debo irme tengo que recuperarlo es la única identificación que tengo. –_

 _Ella solo me veía con pesar, con delicadeza y como si midiera sus movimientos se sentó en el sillón donde yo estaba, abrió el botiquín posteriormente ya no veía sus manos, me enfocaba en su rostro, siempre había pensado que era demasiado fácil de descifrar pero en estos momentos no podía imaginar que era lo que expresaba. De repente sentí frío ocasionando que me sobresaltara, ella tenía sus manos en mi cara, el olor a antiséptico invadió mi nariz, creo mi sentido más agudo momentáneamente era el del olfato, y llegó un ardor en el mismo sitio donde había sentido frío, fruncí el ceño como queja pero seguía observándola, continuaba con las indicaciones que le había dado su hermano._

 _\- ¿Por dónde te atacaron? Te encontramos a dos esquinas del Templo Tsukimine, hoy tomamos el camino largo a casa, lo bueno es que estabas sobre la banqueta, podían haberte atropellado –_

 _-¿En serio? No recuerdo bien, me metí a propósito por el Rey Pingüino en dirección que lleva al puente del estanque para ocultar mi mochila, pero de ahí avance un poco más, no me percate de cuánto exactamente más avance – apunté, realmente no sabía qué lugar decía ella porque ese templo si bien podía accederse por el parque quedaba en un esquina muy lejana a mi casa. Nuevamente mi visión sufría, no estaba completamente borrosa pero de momentos no veía._

 _\- Li, Li, ¡LI! – Me gritaba Sakura - ¿Tienes sueño? – me tocó la frente y posteriormente el cuello – Tienes fiebre – estiro su mano y sentí tibio en mi frente, me había colocado nuevamente el paño._

 _\- Debo irme Sakura – insistí con mis palabras pero esta vez no me moví – tengo que regresar al parque – la estúpida debilidad volvía a mí, cerraba los ojos por instantes pero la observaba y vi que se mordía su labio inferior mientras me miraba y después a otra dirección._

 _\- No te preocupes Li, mi hermano volverá pronto y te sentirás mejor, descansa todo saldrá bien – y me sonrió._

 _Acatando su recomendación, cerré mis ojos para descansar, ya era inevitable._

 _\- ¡MOCOSO DESPIERTA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA SAKURA?! – gritaba esa voz tan irritante pero ya familiar y una sacudida brusca en mi hombro me despertó._

 _\- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que dije, tratando de incorporarme y sentí que resbaló algo por mi cara._

 _\- SAKURAAA, SAKURA ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? – retumban los gritos del mayor de los Kinomoto, que iba y venía por la habitación._

 _Empecé a sentir escalofríos, pero poco a poco me senté, él al parecer se dio cuenta y se acercó a mí - ¿LE DIJISTE ALGO A SAKURA? ¿DE QUÉ HABLARON CUANDO NO ESTABA? MIRA SOLO DEJÓ ESCRITO QUE VOLVÍA PRONTO – y me tiró un pedazo de papel a las piernas que tuve que levantar a la altura de mi cara porque eso me costaba menos que agachar la cabeza que la consideraba demasiado pesada, pero leí lo que el justo había gritado "Hermano vuelvo pronto, no te preocupes, Sakura"._

 _No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido pero no creo que mucho y no podía asimilar por qué Sakura no estaba en la casa, entonces lo miré, su rostro demostraba una mezcla de furia y preocupación, era evidente su desesperación – no sé dónde está – le susurre, por una milésima de segundo cambió su expresión, después se acercó a mí y me tocó la frente, esta vez su rostro solo reflejaba molestia._

 _\- Sakura me las vas a pagar, acuéstate –_

 _No sabía si me hablaba a mí o si Sakura ya había aparecido y le decía a ella pero me acosté porque mi cabeza y el sillón parecían imanes que se atraían. Vi unas bolsas sobre la mesa de té, él empezó a sacar ciertas cosas y tomó mi mano._

 _\- Sakura también se sentía mal, está enferma, ella no planeaba salir, dime qué le dijiste – me instó con un tono mucho más amable pero autoritario, y recordé que Sakura durante la obra se apreciaba enferma._

 _\- Solamente hablamos de lo que me pasó y sobre el lugar que me encontraron –_

 _\- ¿Eres alérgico a algo? – Me preguntó en un cambio drástico de tema, sentía que enroscaba algo en mi muñeca – Haz un puño y no muevas tu mano. –_

 _\- ¿Qué? – sentí humedad en mi mano, posteriormente una pinchazo y quise retirar mi mano pero la tenía fuertemente sujetada, no me había percatado de algo similar a una pequeña manguera que colgaba a un lado mío, que después unió con mi mano mientras me ponía cinta de color blanco._

 _De repente se escuchó el silbar del viento y se sentía más fresca la habitación, Kinomoto se puso de pie de inmediato y se paró frente a mí dándome la espalda, una figura entró a la habitación debajo de un impermeable rosa, Kinomoto avanzó - ¿Sakura? ¡¿Dónde diablos te metiste?! –_

 _Moví un poco mi cabeza para tratar de ver si se trataba de Sakura pero solo vi el impermeable caer al suelo, y avanzaron unas piernas hacia mí con prisa, sin contestar a su hermano y al pasar a su lado vi a Sakura que bajo la cabeza, se inclinó y vi lo que llevaba en sus brazos, se me retorció el estómago, sentí que se abría un hueco en medio de mi cuerpo y quería que me absorbiera._

 _\- ¿Esta es tu mochila? – preguntó mientras veía como escurría su cabello, con una esperanza en sus ojos que se mezclaba con arrepentimiento cuando veía por el rabillo la cara de su hermano, sus mejillas tenían un color rojizo._

 _Me sentí la peor de las escorias, Sakura había regresado a la calle para ayudarme más de lo que ya estaba haciendo, había estado fuera quién sabe cuánto tiempo cuando ella había tenido fiebre, la culpa pesaba más que los golpes que me habían dado, solo pude asentir y estiré mi mano derecha que tenía la manguera que conectaba al suero – muchas gracias. –_

 _Y como si se tratara de un niño cuando hace algo bien, su cara se iluminó de satisfacción pero no duro mucho – SAKURA, TE SALISTE A LA TEMPESTAD POR LA MOCHILA DE ESTE MOCOSO, SABIENDO QUE TENIAS FIEBRE Y QUE SEGURAMENTE EMPEORARAS, TODO POR UNA ESTÚPIDA MOCHILA – fue la forma de reclamar de su hermano, no sabía qué hacer, ambos estaban ayudándome pero no me gustaba que le hablará así._

 _Estaba cabizbaja cuando alzó su rostro y encaró a su hermano – no es una estúpida mochila Touya, sé que estas molesto y que te preocupaste por mí, discúlpame por favor pero ya no me grites – y sus ojos se empezaron a ver cristalinos, pero tenía su mirada fija en su hermano._

 _No me di cuenta cuando me había sentado pero no iba a permitir que le volviera a gritar, no me gustaba la idea de que los reclamos de su hermanos, aunque estaban justificados, la hicieran llorar no soportaría si ella lloraba cuando yo había sido la razón de que la estuvieran regañando, me iba a parar cuando vi que Touya Kinomoto solamente se tapó la cara con las manos, agarrándose el tabique nasal y con control en su voz le dijo – no vuelvas a hacer algo así en tu vida Sakura, vete a cambiarte y después bajas, hablaremos de esto después – Sakura obedeció, desapareciendo de la habitación._

 _Kinomoto exhaló fuertemente y me volteó a ver, solo pude sostenerle la mirada, se sentó en la mesa de té y saco unas jeringas y ampolletas, quitó mi mochila de mi regazó y la puso en el suelo, tomó mi mano y metió la jeringa en una entrada con un punto amarillo – espero no seas alérgico a nada – me dijo y palidecí un poco, no recordaba si era alérgico a algo, yo también esperaba lo mismo – desvístete, te daré ropa seca.-_

 _Hacerlo fue casi imposible porque tuve dificultades para bajar el suero de donde lo habían colocado, me costó mucho dolor y esfuerzo poder sacarme la manga, tuve que tener cuidado de no rozar mi mano con casi nada pero lo logré, quedándome en bóxer, me ruboricé esperando que Sakura no bajará y mientras estaba solo, abrí la mochila, toda seguía dentro prácticamente secó solo se sentían fríos, escuchando pisadas deje mis cosas en la mesa de té que ya estaba llena._

 _\- Toma te tendrás que quedar sin camisa – me aventó un pantalón parecido a una pijama de color rojo, y una toalla, me puse el pantalón que me quedaba largo pero justo de la cadera y me puse la toalla sobre los hombros y me acosté, con mi mochila aquí estaba más tranquilo, podría dormir un poco, ya no tendría de que preocuparme, no obstante que el hermano de Kinomoto me estuviera poniendo medicamento era un razón para hacerlo pues ya iban tres veces que veía que ponía jeringas en un punto que conectaban con el suero, pero decidí confiar en él, no estaba en posición de elegir._

 _Sakura bajó tiempo después, tomó mi ropa y la mochila y se las llevó, me trajo una sábana y me cubrió con ella, quería agradecerle pero no sabía ni como hablarle, salía y entraba de la habitación donde estaba, también la vi trapear el piso que estaba mojado por lo empapada que ella venía, ya que acabó se iba a sentar en un sillón individual que estaba en la sala cuando su hermano la llamó, regresó y me preguntó - ¿Quieres un té o algo de beber? – Solo pude negar con la cabeza, ella insistió – ¿Seguro? – Solamente asentí, debía verme tonto por no hablarle._

 _Su hermano volvió, movió algunas cosas para sentarse, traía una lámpara-pluma y me reviso el pecho qué ya tenía varios moretones, me presionó en diferentes lugares pero traté de no quejarme, me colocó el termómetro, con una gasa limpió mi ceja izquierda y vi un punto de sangre que parecía estar fresca, agarró como una tela fina recortó en medio de esta y la adhirió, por último me quitó el termómetro acentuando más su cejas que me parecieron estar juntas casi en todo momento – duérmete mocoso, ya pasa de media noche. –_

 _No comprendí como los hermanos Kinomoto tenían personalidades tan diferentes, aunque ambos me estaban ayudando, debían compartir ciertas cosas, me quedé viendo el suero que colgaba por encima de mi cabeza, estaba casi entero pero el dolor ya había disminuido, en eso entró Sakura me senté con la esperanza que se sentará cerca de mí, lo cual hizo, seguía con la cara roja, inhalé y le dije – Sakura, realmente estoy muy agradecido con todo lo que hiciste por mí pero no debiste salir, puedes empeorar – sentía la cara arder pero la veía, ella como siempre tranquila esbozando una tierna sonrisa me respondió – no te preocupes, estaré bien, ¿ya te siente mejor? –_

 _Me asombraba su abnegación, y su constante preocupación – sí, bastante.-_

 _\- Que bueno pero ¿qué le dirás a tu familia? – me preguntó con curiosidad._

 _No había pensado en ese punto pero con excepción de mi rostro, tratare de disimular para que no me vean y no preocuparlos, inventaré una excusa durante el vuelo, - todavía no lo sé. –_

 _Un carraspeo interrumpió nuestras miradas mientras Kinomoto nos veía, se enfocó en Sakura – Ya vete a dormir monstruo, enseguida subo tu medicamento. –_

 _\- Esta bien hermano, lamento no hacerte compañía Li pero sé que estas en buenas manos, te veo por la mañana, descansa – se despidió._

 _Me le quede viendo mientras subía por las escaleras, que ya las alcanzaba a ver, estornude un par de veces, y me volví a recostar, siempre había tenido la cualidad de quedarme dormido con rapidez, así que no tardaría en volverlo a hacer, procuraría despertarme temprano porque debía volver a mi casa por varias cosas, sin demorar mucho cerré mis ojos y esperé._

 _Un par de veces sentí como jalaban mi mano que conectaba con el suero, y también paños en la frente, abrí mis ojos solo en una ocasión cuando sentí ardor y vi que me retiraban la cinta blanca, después sacaba un pequeño tubo de plástico y me ponía algodón, cubriéndolo nuevamente. El dolor estaba presente pero tolerable en mi cuerpo, ya el zumbido de mis oídos era más fino, casi imperceptible. Kinomoto empezó a hablarme – Sakura me pidió que te levantará a las 7 – noté las ojeras en sus ojos ¿habría dormido? – tu ropa ya está limpia y seca pero debo decirte que esta rasgada – nuevamente la mesa de té tenía espacio suficiente y mi ropa se encontraba doblada en una esquina, mi mochila también estaba a un lado, ya no estaba mojada. Metí mis cosas nuevamente a mi mochila, el reloj destrozado, la cartera, el pasaporte, los zapatos deportivos que se encontraban llenos de lodo y el paquete de mi hermana, el cartón tenía partes un poco más ancha debido a la humedad, había extraviado mi celular pero no me preocupaba porque estaba inservible, me cambié y efectivamente la sudadera estaba con varios tirones pero olía a limpio igual que el pantalón, mientras estaba colocándome los tenis blancos que usé en la obra, escuché lo que parecía el cerrojo de una puerta._

 _\- Buenos días – una voz gruesa pero cálida entró en la habitación – Touya, hijo ¿estás despierto? vine por unas papeles para la conferencia de… - un señor joven igual de alto que Kinomoto apareció, usaba lentes y se veía gentil, paró su explicación en cuánto me vio – Fujitaka Kinomoto, mucho gusto – se presentó, la familia de Sakura me desconcertaba, asumo que es su papá pero la mayoría al entrar a su casa y viera un extraño pediría explicaciones._

 _\- Papá, él es compañero de Sakura al parecer tuvo unos problemas ayer y se quedó en la casa – explicó Kinomoto con apatía entrando a la habitación._

 _Me paré para presentarme – Me llamo Syaron Li – e hice mi reverencia._

 _\- Que bueno que pudieron ayudarte joven Li, eres bienvenido – regresó mi reverencia – solo vine por unos papeles debo volver a la Universidad – le explicó a su hijo – Sakura debe seguir dormida ¿verdad? –_

 _Su hijo solamente asintió. Era una lástima quería despedirme de ella y agradecerle por todo, aunque pensándolo bien, debía hacerlo también con su malhumorado hermano. Así que ya cambiado, me puse de pie y me colgué la mochila._

 _\- Señor Kinomoto, joven Kinomoto, debo retirarme, les agradezco infinitamente su hospitalidad y sus atenciones – hice mi reverencia, ya dispuesto a marcharme._

 _\- Aguarda mocoso – me dijo el irritante hermano de Sakura, y fue a otra habitación._

 _\- Espero mis hijos te hayan hecho sentir como en tu casa, cuídate joven Li – expresó el señor Kinomoto con una sonrisa mientras inclinaba su cabeza, ya veía de donde tenía el gesto Sakura._

 _\- Toma, de parte de Sakura – Touya Kinomoto me había traído una bolsa de papel – te acompaño a la puerta – y su acción me desconcertó._

 _\- ¿Ella está despierta? – me atreví a preguntar._

 _\- No, no lo está, es algo que me pidió que te entregara –_

 _La esperanza de poder agradecerle se esfumó, ya en la puerta, Kinomoto volvió a hablarme – si persistes con la fiebre deberías acudir al médico, te desapareció como a las 04:00 y ayer en tu vomito había rastros de sangre al parecer fueron solo de tu boca, espero no tener que volverte a ver pronto. –_

 _Solamente lo regresé a ver extrañado por lo que parecía primero ser consternación por mi persona y posteriormente su sarcasmo - ¿Podrías agradecerle a Sakura por mí? –_

 _\- Lo haré –_

 _Y me adentré a la calle ya iluminada por la luz del sol, escuche la puerta cerrarse, regresé a ver la casa preguntándome cuál sería su habitación, tenía que apurarme pero antes de intentar correr, abrí la bolsa y encontré un desayuno que consistía en varios sándwiches acompañados de una gelatina y una pera. Me preguntó si Sakura lo habría preparado pero me parecía improbable, ya en la esquina de su calle pensé en la enorme coincidencia que había tenido la noche anterior, porque los Kinomoto se toparon conmigo, me sentía afortunado y feliz._


	5. Día de noticias

**Hola nuevamente, por favor les pido que lean las notas que pondré al final del capítulo.**

Letras en _cursiva_ hacen referencia a un recuerdo.

Letras en **negrita** hacen referencia a un mensaje escrito.

* * *

CAPÍTULO IV

"Día de noticias"

La ansiedad que me provocaba ver mañana a mi compañera me quitaba el sueño, durante mis vacaciones no me pareció propio escribirle por una red social, y una carta me parecía anticuada, seguramente pensaría que soy un malagradecido pero estaba decidido a hacerlo mañana, sentía nerviosismo de hablarle, no sabía ni en qué momento, me corroía el no saber cómo actuar y me estaba desesperando, bastante tuve con Eriol molestándome en la tarde preguntándome de que había pasado, al parecer mis hermanas le contaron que traía la cara golpeada y que no tenía celular y es que pesé a que a los tres días de llegar a China había conseguido un nuevo móvil, no lo active hasta hoy por la tarde y desconozco qué pasó durante el receso con mis compañeros, aun así Eriol me marcó hoy al departamento y quería explicaciones, pude negarme por teléfono pero era muy insistente y en persona llegaba a ser irritante, no sabía que decirle, él no me creería las excusas que le invente a mi familia, solamente le conté la verdad a Wei Wang que era el mayordomo de la familia pero yo lo consideraba mucho más que eso y confiaba en él.

Ese era un tema que tenía pendiente, no sabía si andarme con cautela o no por el altercado, y por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no se me ocurría nadie con quien yo tuviera problemas como para querer golpearme, no era la persona más sociable por el contrario era demasiado huraño, incluso muchos me tachaban de chocante pero solo me gustaba ser reservado, en fin había decidido dejar las cosas así y contarle a los chicos una verdad a medias.

Entonces decidiéndome de que es lo que haría, me quede dormido el mismo lunes durante sus primeras horas, sonó un timbre de llamada de mi teléfono y a tientas lo busque en el buró que estaba junto a mi cama.

\- Diga –

\- Syaoran ¿a qué hora piensas llegar a la escuela? – escuché la voz de Eriol.

Me extrañó mucho su pregunta y giré para ver el reloj y me di cuenta que eran las 07:10, eso quería decir que las clases empezaban en 20 minutos, rápidamente empecé a cambiarme, tomé mis cosas que ya estaban listas y baje las escaleras de mi edificio corriendo, tendría que tomar un taxi y tal vez ni así me bastaría el tiempo, llegaría tarde como pocas veces en la vida.

Para cuando estaba frente a la entrada, solo llevaba 10 minutos de retraso, pero tendría que ir a la oficina del prefecto por un pase que permitiera entrar a la primera hora; como era de esperarse por ser el primer día de regreso había varios alumnos en la oficina y me topé con el capitán del equipo de soccer Genzo Oukido – Syaoran, que bueno que te veo, recuerda la práctica de hoy se vienen varios juegos, arreglé uno para el miércoles – lo había olvidado, pero procure que no lo notará – Seguro – él ya tenía su pase, iba de salida cuando agregó – Avísale a Hiragizawa. –

El prefecto me vio extrañado, pero únicamente anotó mi impuntualidad y me dio el pase sin decir nada. Me apure para llegar al salón, tomé aire y toque la puerta, estaba la profesora Tsujitani la cual se encontraba embarazada, nos impartía la materia de Japonés, me dejó pasar, todos se me quedaban viendo, sabía que pasaría y es que era muy inusual que llegará tarde, pude pasarme por la orilla del salón e irme por atrás, volteé a ver mi asiento y vi que Sakura me veía, sentí demasiado calor en mi rostro y con movimientos robóticos tomé mi lugar.

Pude concentrarme en las clases, de vez en cuando fijaba mi vista en su nuca pero quería ser disimulado, para cuando llegó el primer receso, la mayoría del salón se puso de pie, Eriol y Takashi se acercaron a mi asiento.

\- El gran Syaoran Li llegó tarde – se burló Eriol.

\- Pensé que ya no tenías celular – me dijo Takashi.

\- Apenas lo active ayer, el otro lo perdí – le expliqué y tratando de evitar ese tema agregué - ¿Y Shigeru? – me moví para ver que estaba con Yanagisawa, sentados en la misma silla.

\- ¿Qué no te metiste a las redes? Ya son novios. – me manifestó Takashi.

\- No, no las use ¿hay algo de importancia? –

\- Aparte de las fotos de la obra que seguramente no has visto, sí hay varias noticias, pero vamos a la cafetería por un bocadillo – soltó pequeñas risitas Eriol.

Me paré de mi asiento y vi que el de enfrente estaba vacío, la busque con la mirada y vi que estaba platicando con Daidouji y Mihara. Mientras caminábamos, vi a varios compañeros del otro curso por lo que recordé algo.

\- Eriol, me topé con Genzo, dijo que la práctica de hoy es importante porque el miércoles jugamos.-

\- ¿En serio? ¿Contra quién?-

\- Ni idea –

Llegamos a la cafetería, pensábamos que ordenar, estaba abarrotada de chicos, en total por curso eran tres salones, cada uno de no más de 30 alumnos quería decir que por generación eran aproximadamente 90 alumnos. Compramos cada quién algo y salimos al patio que daba de frente al salón.

\- Bueno primero lo primero, dinos qué carajos le pasó a tu celular –

Exhale, a Eriol no se le escapaba nada - el día de la obra, cuando iba rumbo a mi casa al parecer intentaron asaltarme por el parque, cerca del Rey Pingüino – expliqué tratando de restarle importancia y mordí un panecillo que había comprado.

\- ¿Es todo? Nos vas a decir que el gran Syaoran Li domador de artes marciales entregó su celular sin más – Takashi cuando quería era igual de irritante que mi primo.

Tratando de que no me dieran en mi ego, solamente alcé los hombros y dije – eran tres personas, traté de resistirme, pero no estaba en mi mejor momento. –

\- Mmmmmm – se quedaron pensativos, pero ya no insistieron de momento.

\- ¿Y cuáles eran esas noticias? – decidí aprovechar la falta de insistencia.

\- Aaaahh, que después de las fotos de la obra fueran puestas en internet, ya sabes empezaron a comentar de las chicas y chicos, entonces hubo quiénes empezaron a tener interés en Sasaki y Kinomoto, y salió la noticia que ya tenemos una compañera comprometida, que se casará cuándo acabe este año el instituto – comentó Takashi.

Me tensé demasiado, incluso empecé a atragantarme, los chicos no movieron un dedo para ayudarme, sabían que era debido a la impresión pero me tuve beber casi toda la botella de agua.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUIÉN?! – no pude evitar alzar la voz.

\- Calma Syaoran, estás actuando muy raro – apuntó Eriol – no sabíamos que tenías tanto interés en estos temas – y elevó una de sus cejas.

\- Eso no es lo más impactante de la noticia, pero resulta que es Sasaki y nada más ni nada menos que con el profesor Terada – dijo muy satisfecho Takashi.

Volví a respirar ya aliviado al descubrir que no era Sakura, pero si era sorprendente la noticia, Sasaki era una chica con mucha popularidad, varios chicos mostraban interés en ella y descubrir que piensa casarse con el que fue nuestro maestro titular durante la secundaria es algo impresionante más que nada por la diferencia de edad, pero el profesor Terada era relativamente joven al compararse con otros maestros.

\- Vaya, ¿cómo se enteraron de algo así? –

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen, pueblo chico… - sacudió la mano Eriol restándole importancia - pero también resulta que estas en el mapa, pese a tu actuación, fuiste un rotundo éxito y al mostrarte besando a Sakura, varias chicas piensan que ya estás más abierto a tener una relación y hasta algún chico, y por ser nuestro último año varias ya se armaron de valor para intentarlo todo – río pícaramente.

¿Qué rayos? Siempre he sabido que varias chicas muestran interés en mí, eso no es noticia nueva creó Eriol se burla, pero habría que observarlo con el tiempo, de todos modos eso no me afecta.

\- Baaaah, ¿algo más? Porque ya debemos regresar al salón –

\- Déjame pensar, Shigeru y Naoko son novios, Rika está comprometida, ah y que Satoshi Sudo hizo un anuncio de que está enamorado y que planea tener una relación seria, todos especulan que de Hikari Airisu que es la chica con quién más anda últimamente – enumeró con sus dedos – creó es lo más relevante.

A veces Takashi parecía periódico escolar, de la primera noticia me daba gusto por mi amigo que era algo que él deseaba, de la segunda fuera de la confusión creó es algo en lo que no debo entrometerme, ni nadie y del tercero parecía poco probable, Sudo había salido con más de la mitad de la escuela pero no podría importarme menos, aunque reconocía que la chica, Hikari Airisu, era atractiva, de cabello negro con ojos azules, morena clara y gozaba de buen cuerpo, pues era la capitana del equipo de volleyball, ya íbamos llegando al salón faltaba poco para que tocaran.

Entonces decidí llevar acabo mi plan, pero debía esperar a que inicie la clase, para que nadie lo notara, Daidouji hablaba con Sakura y Eriol se unió a su plática, recuerdo que Eriol y Daidouji salieron por una semana aproximadamente aunque a mi parecer había sido más por la presión social que todos les decían que harían buena pareja que por atracción pero fue muy breve y siguieron con su buena amistad como si esos días no hubieran afectado en lo más mínimo. Cuando la clase estaba comenzando, tomé con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido corté un pedazo de papel, comencé a escribir: **Sakura, ¿quisiera saber si pudiéramos hablar a solas?** Doblé la nota y vigilando que Eriol no lo notara, toque su hombro y la lance cayendo en su mesa, ella se sobresaltó y empezó a desdoblarla, vi que escribía y me emocioné, simulo tocarse el cabello y cayó nuevamente en la mesa, lo abrí para ver: **Sí :) ¿dónde? ¿A qué hora?**

Quería saltar de emoción, y me permití sonreír, **Detrás de los vestidores de natación después de clases, por favor**. Regrese el papel, ella solo asintió y vi que lo puso en su libro, traté de concentrarme en las clases, no sabía describir mi estado de ánimo, todo era desconocido para mí.

Las clases se estaban desarrollando de manera sosa por ser el primer día, a excepción de Geografía que entregamos los mapas y nos explicó los temas a venir en el examen, llegó el segundo receso, y Eriol se giró – ¿te drogaste? Porque recuerdo que la única ocasión que te he visto reírte es cuando te dimos marihuana con brownies. –

Como olvidar eso, yo siempre he sido fanático del chocolate, y un día en casa de Eriol que también vivía solo, llevó esos brownies y yo me sentí demasiado relajado y en efecto todo me daba risa, al principio me enoje por no decirme la verdad pero ahora solo queda como anécdota.

\- No sé de qué hablas – al parecer si expresaba mi entusiasmo.

\- Chicos ¿no quieren ir a una nueva fuente de sodas? – Shigeru apareció – vamos ir con Naoko y sus amigas, Takashi irá. –

\- No podemos, tenemos entrenamiento – se apresuró a contestar Eriol.

\- Oh cierto, ya se anda propagando que hay partido el miércoles contra el instituto Shutetsu –

Tanto como Eriol y yo abrimos los ojos sorprendidos, ni nosotros siendo parte del equipo sabíamos quiénes eran nuestros rivales, y Shigeru que no era fan de las actividades deportivas sabía.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que era contra Shutetsu? – pregunté escéptico.

\- Kinomoto lo mencionó en el primer receso, creo le hablaron las porristas y ahí se enteró. –

\- Vaya, aunque sea un partido amistoso es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos desde la semifinal del año pasado – repuso Eriol, relajándose en su asiento.

Me puse a pensar en esa semifinal, perdimos, sentimos demasiada furia porque la diferencia fue solo de un gol, que para agregar más vergüenza a la derrota, había sido por error de nuestra defensa al pasársela al portero y no ver al delantero contrario, lo peor de todo es que Shutetsu hizo un papel abismal en la final perdiendo por una diferencia de 5 goles, quedando así en segundo lugar y nosotros en tercero, entonces la eterna disputa era debido a que creemos que hubiéramos hecho un mejor papel en la final.

Acabo el segundo receso, la última hora era para materias optativas, perfilándose cada uno a lo que quería estudiar, era cuando los alumnos de diferente clases pero mismo curso se combinaban, entonces me tocaba Diseño gráfico que me separaba de mis amigos, me fui hasta la parte de atrás del aula, era ya una costumbre, esta hora siempre se pasaba rápido, una chica se acercó a mí.

\- Hola Li, ¿me recuerdas? –

\- Sí, Saya, ¿se te ofrece algo? – contesté mientras abría mi libro.

\- Sabía que me recordarías – se mostró muy entusiasmada por ello, ella era una de las pocas chicas que me había dado un beso - ¿quería saber si querías ir hoy a la nueva fuente de sodas? –

\- No puedo, tengo práctica - parecía que ese lugar, estaba siendo sensación.

\- ¿Después de la práctica? –

\- Desconozco cuánto demore, saldría muy tarde tengo un partido muy importante – me estaba hartando.

\- Mejor te doy mi número y me avisas cuando salir – tomó mi mano y me anotó una serie de número en mi mano, acción que me desagrado totalmente, lo bueno es que llegó el maestro, solamente la miré molesto, regresó a su asiento que compartía con Airisu, la chica de la que hablaba Takashi, que observaba todo.

Cuando faltaban 5 minutos para que anunciarán el final de las clases, comencé a sudar, una de mis piernas no paraba de moverse, solo miraba el reloj, no había quedado bien en la hora con Sakura pero siempre entre el final de las clases y las actividades extracurriculares había un tiempo muerto de 30 minutos, siempre los ocupaba para llegar antes al campo, ya que lo pensaba debía ir por mis cosas primero, tendría que irme corriendo, usualmente ella llegaba tarde a clases y cuando salíamos a excursiones de igual forma pero no quería que me esperará. Había elegido esos vestidores porque seguramente estaría el lugar vacío. Tocaron la campana, no sabía lo último que habría tratado la clase, caminé demasiado rápido por los pasillos, los vestidores juntó a las canchas estaban a una distancia considerable de los de la piscina pero opté por primero vestirme, con mi uniforme que era blanco con azul a una velocidad monstruosa, ya me había cambiado, había pasado casi un tercio de mi tiempo y tenía que salir antes que llegará alguien del equipo o no me dejarían ir tranquilo.

Escuché ruidos, era Genzo me pareció que lo asusté – Syaoran, que bueno que ya llegaste ¿ya vas al campo? –

\- No, debo hacer algo antes, pero no me tardo – y antes de que llegará alguien más decidí salir. Comencé a correr, de primera instancia no veía a nadie donde habíamos citado el lugar, me coloqué bajo un árbol grande, que estaba en el límite del colegio, me había quitado el reloj, pero no me parecía que ya hubiera acabado el tiempo. Me puse a mirar el suelo, con sudor en mis manos, cuando vi que aparecía una sombra en el piso, alce mi mirada para ver a Sakura con su uniforme de porristas para práctica y un bastón, me saludó con su mano alegremente y se colocó a mi lado.

\- Hola Li, lamento haberte hecho esperar – me dijo jovialmente.

\- Hola Sakura, gracias por venir – por la noche imaginé esta conversación para que todo fuera mucho más sencillo pero ya no era capaz de recordarlo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Su semblante cambió - ¿cómo te fue en China, todo bien? –

Se supone que yo la había citado para hablar con ella, pero ella y su naturaleza cordial – Bien gracias, la razón por la que quería hablar contigo – tomé aire – yo, yo quería decirte que – la cara me comenzó a arder mientras la veía expectante, exhalé – Sakura graaa… gracias por todo, lamento no habértelo dicho a la mañana siguiente del altercado pero me dijeron que estabas dormida – era un fiasco.

\- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte Li – se me acercó un poco - ¿puedo llamarte Syaoran? Tú me dices Sakura ahora, pero ese día no sabía si estaba bien preguntarte, realmente me parece que nos hemos tomado confianza. –

Nunca imaginé que esa fuera su pregunta porque no había notado que realmente ahora ella ya no era Kinomoto sino Sakura, me gustaba su nombre – como gustes. –

Dio un pequeño saltó y se rió, eso me motivo a seguir – quería saber si habría una forma en que pudiera mostrarte mi gratitud o devolverte el gesto – nunca había invitado una chica a salir, no sabía cómo insinuarle que ese era mi propósito, me parecía cobarde usar esta excusa pero quería descubrir que sentía por ella.

\- ¡Ay no claro que no Syaoran! – Era la primera vez me hablaba directamente por mi nombre, sonaba bien en ella – tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí. -

Su negativa me hizo sentir herido pero ella tenía razón, yo lo hubiera hecho por ella, aunque de haberla encontrado como ella me encontró a mí me hubiera dado demasiado furia de solo pensar que alguien se atreviera a lastimarla entonces recordé.

\- Oye, ¿cómo seguiste de tu resfriado, empeoraste más por qué saliste esa noche? – pregunté con timidez.

Se puso sería –me volvió la fiebre un poco en la noche, Touya cuidó de mí, pero me tuvo que dar tratamiento por varios días. –

\- Lo lamento mucho Sakura – bajé la mirada, por mi culpa ella se agravó.

Entonces sentí como me tocaba el brazo y asomó su cara por debajo de mi cabeza – gracias por preocuparte por mí pero todo salió bien, descuida – y me sonrió.

Quería estrecharla juntó a mí, ella era la primera persona con la que me sentía cómodo para tener una distancia tan corta entre nosotros, sacaba otras fases de mí, sonreí también, ella agregó – Syaoran debo irme tenemos un ensayo extraoficial por su partido, haré muchas porras para darles ánimo ¿sí? –

Ladeé mi sonrisa, seguía con la cabeza agachada – está bien Sakura, nuevamente gracias – y le di un beso en su mejilla. Vi que se sorprendió, yo mismo lo estaba, no lo planeé pero no lo pude evitar, noté como se sonrojaba y comenzó a alejarse, yo lo hice de igual forma.

Para cuando llegue a la cancha ya estaban calentando, el entrenador Ishizaki me hizo dar 15 vueltas al campo, pero no me importo, después cuando acabamos de calentar hubo reunión, habían dejado encargado a Genzo para explicarnos.

\- Chicos, a algunos ya los comenté la noticia de que conseguí un partido contra Shutetsu, ustedes saben la historia que tenemos con ellos, así que no quiero que lo vean como algo amistoso, esto es personal no permitiré errores, será el miércoles en su cancha a las 17:30 horas, les pido su confirmación de quién podrá asistir y tengo un incentivo, pero primero aclararé sus dudas. –

Varios miembros del equipo empezaron a lanzar preguntas:

\- ¿Por qué no esperamos al intercolegial? Sería algo más formal. –

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste el partido? –

\- ¿Por qué no fue el viernes? –

Genzo agito sus manos – Chicos ustedes bien saben que tengo contacto con ellos, el encuentro no fue difícil de hacer, no es seguro que en el intercolegial volvamos a coincidir, se acordó que el miércoles porque ese día pudieron. –

\- Y ¿cuál es el incentivo del que hablas? – preguntó Eriol.

\- Si ganamos chicos prometo que ese mismo día, lo festejaremos en grande – tomó aire para agregar - en mi casa.

Los murmullos empezaron, Genzo acudió el primer año a Shutetsu pero por alguna razón cambió a nuestro instituto, me imagino que para él era más personal que para el resto del equipo, aparte de ser capitán, y en cuánto a la fiesta eso motivo a varios porque bien se sabía que la casa de Genzo era muy grande, provenía de una familia adinerada y la mayoría tenía curiosidad por su casa.

La práctica se llevó acabo muy satisfactoriamente, lo de la fiesta se mantuvo en secreto al parecer sería exclusiva, todos tendríamos derecho a 2-3 acompañantes y al parecer podría haber invitados del instituto contrario, varios se entusiasmaron, pero mañana tendríamos que practicar de manera extraoficial, como no era encuentro formal no se nos otorgaba permisos, por lo que haríamos muy temprano, a las 5 de la mañana para ser exactos, en su totalidad quedaron muy formales de asistir.

\- ¿Piensas que Takashi vaya sin Mihara? ¿O qué Shigeru sin Yanagisawa? – me preguntó Eriol mientras ya íbamos hacia la salida de la escuela, hoy debía ir por la compra pero debido a que nos levantaríamos muy temprano acordamos que dormiría en su casa, y llamar a un taxi para que nos dejara en la escuela, muchas veces nos planteamos la idea de vivir juntos, pues él está solo en una casa con varios cuartos, donde viene a verlo mi tío un par de veces al año y yo en mi departamento pero a ambos nos gustan nuestras respectivas casas y no se ha concretado nada.

\- No creo que Takashi vaya sin Mihara, ella está en el grupo de porristas así que estará durante el partido, no sé si Shigeru vaya porque es entre semana y no conozco a Yanagisawa para saber si asistiría o no – me imaginó que Eriol trataba de repartir las entradas.

Me dio la razón, vimos a varios alumnos también ya saliendo, Takashi entre ellos ya sin el uniforme seguramente habría venido por Mihara, para acompañarla a su casa, se divisaban un grupo de chicas, examine las caras para ver si estaba ella y cuando la vi hubiera preferido mejor no hacerlo, estaba con Sudo pero eso no era lo peor, él tenía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, me contrariaba su acción, ella estaba tranquila, platicaban con el equipo de porristas, su mirada coincidió en mi dirección y saludo, el círculo de personas giró en nuestra dirección. Eriol regreso el saludo, por mi parte solo hice un gesto con la cabeza y seguí mi camino, ya no pude ver las reacciones en su rostro, tal vez había sido grosero porque estaba seguro que me saludaba a mí pero no podía, mejor dicho no quería ver esa escena .

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

Saludos estimados lectores, primero quiero ofrecer una disculpa por no haber subido capítulo el domingo pasado, tuve algunas dificultades y procurare que no vuelva a pasar.

Segundo quisiera hacer referencia al anime _Captain Tsubasa_ de Yoichi Takahashi, del cual tome nombres propios, pero no es en referencia a la historia, cabe aclarar que este relato no es un crossover, ya que repito, no me baso en sus personajes pero quería poner alguno de los nombres, porque disfrute mucho el anime.

Por último, les deseo a todos una linda semana, espero sus comentarios,


	6. Cruce de miradas

CAPÍTULO V

"Cruce de miradas"

La alarma de Eriol castraba, llevaba una eternidad sonando, hasta que finalmente decidí apagarla, eran las 04:25 am, lancé una almohada en dirección a mi primo – levántate, tenemos media hora para llegar – después del impacto solo escuché sus lamentos por no haber dormido suficiente, nos habíamos retrasado, para llegar a tiempo tendríamos que perdernos el desayuno, recapitulando el día anterior desde que salimos de la escuela tuvimos tiempo de sobra y lo ocupamos en ociosidades.

 _Iba molesto y se notaba, Eriol no entendía mi cambio de humor, pasamos a mi departamento para tomar uniformes y ropa limpia, lo bueno es que teníamos pocos pendientes para mañana, tomé el trabajo de Física que hice durante el receso ya que lo entregaba al día siguiente. Al llegar a su casa nos recibió Spinel, su perro, era un labrador negro muy apegado a él, cada uno se metió a bañar, la vivienda tenía un aspecto muy tradicional en su arquitectura con varios toques de madera y un gran jardín cercado. Eriol al igual que yo gustaba de cocinar, se dispuso a preparar pasta y ensalada, mientras charlábamos._

 _-Dime Syaoran, has estado actuando raro, si tuvieras algún problema me lo dirías ¿no es así? – sabía que Eriol me consideraba como su hermano y yo igual, sé que su consternación era genuina._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –_

 _\- Sé que no me dijiste la verdad con lo de tu teléfono pero también sé que me lo dirás en su momento y en lo que va del día has cambiado mucho de humor, temo que la andropausia te esté llegando antes de tiempo. –_

 _Una de sus manías es que no toleraba no saber algo y otra que el sarcasmo era su herramienta de comunicarse, pero quise dar tregua a ese asunto._

 _\- Idiota, mejor dime cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones. –_

 _Transcurrió mucho tiempo mientras comíamos y me contaba cómo lo habían pasado, noté que hacía algunas pausas, para tomar su celular y lo dejaba, como si esperara ver algo, me dispuse a lavar los platos._

 _\- ¿Cómo vas con tu novia? – pregunté mientras regresaba a la sala para acomodarme, faltaba poco para las 9._

 _\- Je je me sorprende que preguntes- acomodó sus lentes. Mi respuesta fue alzar los hombros. – Mal, quiere que nos demos un tiempo. –_

 _Creo hubiera sido mejor no preguntar porque ya no sabía que decir._

 _\- Pero gracias por preguntar lobito, eso significa que si hasta tú lo notas, debió decaer un poco mi ánimo – a veces me ofendía alegando que era una persona poco observadora._

 _\- No te vuelvo a preguntar nada – mire el celular, en una aplicación muy famosa para conversar, los chicos compartían imágenes graciosas, les comentamos del entrenamiento matutino, después me perdí en recordar mi conversación de la tarde y lo que vi después, estaba claro que Sudo era amigo de Sakura, pero ¿serían algo más? Decidí pasar a otra tema - ¿Oye crees que Shutetsu se tomé el partido en serio? –_

 _Meditó un poco Eriol, definitivamente no se sentía la misma adrenalina que cuando es torneo – No lo sé pero Oukido si supo motivarnos, yo creo que ganaremos, su equipo no es mejor que el nuestro, la vez pasada tuvimos ese error que no creo se repita – se levantó un poco para girarse a verme – por cierto ¿cómo le haremos con los pases? –_

 _\- ¿A quién tienes en mente? –_

 _\- Los chicos y sus novias, ya ahí van 4, quería ver si invitó a una chica pero no sé de qué dependa que podamos llevar 3, falta que nos contesten Shigeru y Takashi – se quedó pensativo – si van, le puedes pedir a Oukido una tercera entrada o ¿tienes pensado llevar a alguien? –_

 _\- ¿Por qué no se la pides tú? – medité si invitar a Sakura de una forma más directa y saber si se negó a salir conmigo o no entendió el mensaje, de nuevo me concebía molesto, tal vez ella no quiso porque yo no le agradó o quizás porque salga con alguien._

 _\- Bien sabes que tú te llevas mejor con él – se mofó Eriol._

 _\- ¿A quién piensas llevar? –_

 _\- Mañana checaré eso ¿quieres que invite un par de amigas? –_

 _Me carcajeé – no gracias, no necesito que me consigas una cita, creo me la pasare con el equipo en la fiesta, por cierto hoy Saya me invitó a salir otra vez, no había notado que se sienta con Airisu –_

 _\- Ay la pequeña Saya que no se da por vencida, podrías invitar a Airisu a salir y tal vez deje de insistir – me dijo de una manera muy casual._

 _Una vez le externe a Eriol que esa chica se me hacía guapa, desde ahí me incita cada que puede a invitarla a salir, pero no la conozco y no me interesa._

 _Seguimos platicando y puso una consola de videojuegos, nos entablamos a jugar uno donde tenías que administrar tus recursos mientras un mundo se enfrentaba a otro, estuvimos jugando casi dos horas, hasta que mejor decidimos ir a dormir no sin antes dejar las mochilas listas y poner la alarma._

Últimamente andaba llegando corriendo a todas partes, llegamos 05:05 estaba oscuro y hacía demasiado frío, en el campo ya se encontraban varios, Genzo paso lista un cuarto de hora después de lo acordado, sabíamos que ese era el tiempo que él nos daba de tolerancia, si pensábamos en asistir después de ese lapso era mejor ya no acudir. La práctica era para dictaminar estrategia y posiciones me tocaba de medio central ligeramente adelantado, a Eriol de delantero derecho, nos amaneció y nos dejó ir poco antes de las 7 alegando que mañana nos veríamos a las 16:00 en la entrada de Shutetsu, nos apresuramos a bañarnos en los vestidores, gracias al cielo había agua caliente, y fuimos a clase ya casi llena, moría de hambre, no creía poder esperar hasta el primer receso.

Faltaba poco para que sonara el timbre cuando Daidouji se paró al frente del salón y carraspeo, nunca la había escuchado alzar la voz ya que lo pensaba.

\- Compañeros, el maestro Yamamoto me pidió que les dijera que la clase de hoy se llevara a cabo en la sala audiovisual, donde se proyectara nuestro resultado de la obra. –

\- Buenos días – la usual voz entrecortada de Sakura provenía de la puerta, corrió a tomar su asiento – mientras colocaba su mochila en su silla nuestras miradas se cruzaron por una fracción de segundo.

Las dos primeras clases transcurrieron sin relevancia, por fin había llegado la hora del receso para poder ir a comer, corrí prácticamente junto con Eriol en dirección a la cafetería, compré un sándwich de atún, un jugo de durazno y una manzana, comimos dentro, el día pasaba sin mucha novedad hasta que llegó la hora de Arte, después tendríamos el segundo receso, de ahí Historia y acabaría el día escolar.

La sala audiovisual era pequeña, las sillas estaban en posición de "U", en tres hileras, me coloqué en la última, en una de las esquinas. El profesor nos dio la bienvenida – mis queridos alumnos espero hayan tenido dos semanas placenteras, han de saber que su acto fue el que más gusto, los felicito por su esfuerzo, quisiera agradecer a la señorita Daidouji por prestarme el vídeo que filmó, sin más que agregar, iniciemos. –

La pantalla se puso en negro y apagaron las luces, solamente se iluminaba por las imágenes del video, Eriol se puso en la fila de en medio, Takashi y Shigeru estaban con sus novias; empezó la narración con el primer acto, Eriol se veía gracioso con su barba falsa, verdaderamente Takashi había estado fantástico, su risa malvada provoco carcajadas en el salón, para cuando yo salí me tape el rostro hubo quién silbo cuando aparecí en pantalla con afán de burla, me veía sumamente tonto, y luego gritando los diálogos, para cuando me caí estallo el grupo, solamente me hundí en mi asiento. Siguió con la presentación de Sakura, se veía muy bien, era una chica de estatura promedio con un buen físico, con cabello café claro que le llega casi al hombro, tenía una nariz pequeña y recta, sus ojos eran grandes de un verde jade con pestañas bastante tupidas, su piel era clara; había tratado de evitar buscarla en lo que iba del día, pero ahora que lo hacía no la veía. La batalla de Sakura y Yamazaki fue entretenida, siguió con la escena de nuestro beso y para mi sorpresa había silencio en el aula pero yo escuchaba que mi corazón retumbaba, empecé a sudar, se siguió con el baile, se notaba que no se sentía bien pero cuando llego la escena final a mi parecer se veía muy obvio que yo la había besado incluso la levanté un poco del suelo, cuando pensé que podría desmayarse, acabo con nuestra reverencia, y encendieron las luces, me enderece y vi a Sakura a tres sillas de mí roja, cruzó su mirada con la mía se veía seria y después la aparto. Escuché las sillas moverse y todos se empezaban a retirar, no era consciente si ya había sonado el timbre, de repente ella ya no estaba, el resto del día fue banal. Me fui casa temprano, hoy no tenía actividades, pase a comprar a un minisúper algunas cosas, limpié, llamé a mi familia en Hong Kong, cheque mis redes sociales, hice mis deberes, para sacar mi estrés realice ejercicio hasta que ya fue una hora prudente para dormir.

Sonó mi alarma, hoy ya se asemejaba más a mi rutina, salí con tiempo de sobra, pude irme caminando a la escuela, me coloque los audífonos durante el trayecto, incluso seguía con ellos al llegar, me recargue en mis brazos mientras veía la tabla de mi pupitre y me dejé llevar, de vez en cuando miraba la hora en el teléfono hasta que dio el inicio de las clases. Cuando llego el primero de los recesos, Eriol y yo acordamos hablar con Takashi y Shigeru de la fiesta.

\- Oigan si ganamos hoy, Oukido prometió dar una fiesta en su casa, se supone que es clasificado y por medio de lista de entrada ¿qué dicen? – les susurro Eriol.

\- ¿En serio? Yo si voy, he escuchado que su casa es tan grande y de ricos, que se transportan en scooter eléctricos, no tienen necesidad de caminar – contestó Takashi con sus elocuencias - ¿puedo invitar a Chiharu? –

\- Claro, solo pídele discreción – comentó Eriol.

\- Yo no creo, iré a apoyarlos pero mañana hay clases, no me quiero desvelar – dijo Shigeru.

Y mientras seguían hablando de la fiesta, no sabía si asistir, no tenía ánimos. Al terminar las clases Eriol y yo decidimos dejar nuestras cosas en mi casa, era más cercano, tomamos transporte a Shutetsu, una buena parte de su alumnado seguía presente, la escuela era privada y tenía mucho color rojo en su infraestructura y en el uniforme de los estudiantes; la mayoría ya estaba, Genzo con su típico pants deportivo, llegamos cambiados pero sin tenis, pasado el tiempo de tolerancia nos metimos en las instalaciones, se escuchaban varios abucheos y sonidos que asemejaban "besos", la cancha era muy parecida a la de la escuela con la diferencia de que en su interior contaban con áreas técnicas, vi a Genzo ir a hablar con el capitán del otro equipo que también era su portero vestido de amarillo, gozaban de dos grandes gradas techadas hechas de concreto, ya con varios espectadores locales y algunos rostros conocidos, me dispuse a ponerme mis tenis para el calentamiento, al poco tiempo distinguí como arribaba un escuadrón naranja con pompones verdes fosforescentes, eran nuestras porristas, y ya no pude seguir evitando mirarla, se veía bastante bien, su cabello tan corto iba amarrado en una coleta con un listón verde muy largo que hacia juego con sus pompones, la que me parecía que la que era capitana de la escuadra fue a hablar directamente con Genzo saludándolo con un beso en su mejilla , el resto se mezcló con el equipo, Mihara se acercó a hablar con Eriol, ella estaba sola, yo estaba de pie sin disimular mirarla, vi que sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa y fijo su mirada en mí, y puntualizando en pausar el movimiento de mis labios gesticule – te ves bien – ella abrió más sus ojos, había asombro en ellos.

Cuando el calentamiento fue suficiente, Genzo nos llamó para repasar unas tácticas, era el momento de empezar – vamos muchachos hagámoslo por esa desafortunada derrota, no nos dará el campeonato pero venimos por honor – nos situamos en nuestro lado de la cancha, a la derecha vi la espalda de Eriol con el número "8", yo portaba el "13", el árbitro dio el silbatazo de inicio. Los tiempos serían de 30 minutos. Durante los primeros minutos, casi fue pura disputa de posición de balón desarrollándose así, hubo algunas excepciones, tres tiros de esquina de nuestra parte donde solo remate uno de cabeza que se fue por un costado y un tiro de nuestro delantero zurdo que terminó en el travesaño, por parte del equipo contrario cometieron dos fuera de lugar, tiraban más a hacia la portería que nosotros pero lo hacían desde fuera del área chica y la mayoría salían por los laterales, pero se apreciaba que estaban jugando en serio. Durante el medio tiempo nos hidratamos un poco, solo tuvimos 10 minutos para ver que el punto débil del portero contrario era su lado izquierdo, así que le pidieron a Eriol que tirara más.

Empezó el segundo tiempo, llevamos como 10 minutos cuando a Eriol le cometieron falta casi en el área chica, pedí ejecutar el tiro libre ya que era el mejor en ello, mis compañeros sabían que siempre tiraba a la portería directamente, se colocó un muro de cinco chicos, logre marcar el primero tanto del partido, en el fondo escuché gritos y mi nombre, llevábamos ventaja, el partido continuo ya con más dominio de nuestra parte pero faltaba precisión al momento de rematar; nuestros rivales empezaban a jugar sucio, tiraban de las playeras, uno me dio un codazo mientras corríamos, me enseñaron la tarjeta amarilla por empujarlo y como nunca falta drama en este deporte, se tiró y giro hasta que se la acabo la cancha; ya estábamos cerca del final cuando en un contraataque Shutetsu llevaba el balón y lograron adelantarse a los defensas quedando su delantero contra Genzo, que salió para barrerse tocando primero el balón pero marcaron penal, empezaron nuestros reclamos Genzo se puso agresivo y también le sacaron amarilla, se lo llevaron para evitar la expulsión porque si no garantizaría nuestra derrota ya que no teníamos suplente de su posición, estábamos demasiados tensos y Genzo demasiado rojo de la ira pero se colocó en el arco, pitó el árbitro, se cobró el penal concluyendo en el empate del partido, nos desanimamos, no sabíamos que carajos pasaría si empatábamos, sin embargo así culmino el tiempo reglamentario, el silbatazo que marcó el final del tiempo regular se hizo escuchar.

Fuimos al área técnica, nuestro capitán fue a hablar con el árbitro y el otro capitán, tomé un poco de agua para enjuagarme la boca mientras las opiniones no se hacían faltar de como concluiríamos el encuentro, pero Genzo no tardo en volver, evidentemente molesto – Nos iremos a penales chicos, alegan que ya es tarde para los tiempos extras – pateo el suelo, se quedó viendo hacia el cielo por un momento – los van a cobrar el 4, 15, 8, 13, 23, en ese orden, prepárense. –

Camine junto con Eriol, los tiradores nos tomamos típicamente de los hombros, empezaban nuestros oponentes, vi a Genzo en la portería; primer disparo, gol, nuestro arquero estaba desconcentrado ya que había ido hacia el lado contrario, seguimos para igualar 1-1; segunda ronda, gol contrario nuevamente así como su equiparación; tercera vuelta, ¡atajada! Saltamos y un grito ronco me rodeo, le di una palmada en la espalda a Eriol que era el siguiente, camino serio, se ajustó los lentes hizo para atrás su cabello y tiro el balón a la esquina izquierda inferior, la euforia nos apoderó, saltamos sobre Eriol, pude ver a la escuadra de porras hacer mortales de frente, íbamos 3-2 a nuestro favor; cuarta tanda, el jugador contrario la voló por encima del travesaño, era mi turno, yo podía concluir el partido si anotaba, escuché – ¡vamos Syaoran! – no quise voltear, ya que ese grito había sonado muy agudo, y solamente alguien me llamaba por mi nombre, no quería distraerme, acomodé el balón en el punto marcado por pintura, me fije hacia el arco, decidí qué dirección proporcionarle, retrocedí unos pasos, escuché el silbatazo, y ejecuté dándole trayectoria hacia la esquina superior izquierda, el balón pegó en el ángulo y rebotó, el portero que no se había movido salvo por su cabeza, rio mientras levanta un brazo en señal victoriosa, me cubrí el rostro y todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, vi como los jugadores de rojo festejaban mi error y demasiadas expresiones en mis compañeros que iban desde la sorpresa, la decepción hasta la angustia, camine hacia ellos pero no me uní al abrazo colectivo, estaba furioso conmigo mismo; prosiguió el juego, donde Shutetsu igualo el marcador; tocaba el turno a nuestro compañero Misugi, el número 23, de él dependía que ganáramos o fuéramos a muerte súbita, era un gran jugador, reino el silencio, lo vi ladear una sonrisa y con un toque suave y recto anotó el gol de la victoria, contemple su celebración, nuestro capitán corrió a abrazarlo, sentí como Eriol me jaloneaba, los de rojo se fueron silenciosamente, gire a ver las gradas, para darme cuenta que habían acudido muchos a apoyarnos y se veían extasiados por el resultado, divise a nuestros compañeros de curso que en su mayoría estaban presentes, varios corrían a la cancha para mezclarse al equipo y sumarse a la alegría, sentí que me apretaban el hombro, era Genzo – lo hiciste bien Li, lo importante es que ganamos – pero en eso la misma porrista que lo había saludado hace rato, se abalanzo sobre él, sentía palmadas por todos lados, - jugaste bien Syaoran, no vayas a empezar con tus berrinches por fallar el penal – Eriol me hablaba directamente ya apartados de los demás -anímate vamos a celebrarlo.-

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

¿Qué tal? Hola queridos lectores, espero que hayan tenido una gran semana, ahora lo subí un poco más tarde pero aquí esta la actualización de la semana, quería informarles que tal vez no pueda subir el otro domingo capítulo, ya que tengo un evento familiar durante el fin de semana, pero tratare, sino pudiera nos veríamos hasta el siguiente domingo. Quisiera agradecer a las personas que han dejado comentarios de forma personalizado por ocasión especial:

 **\- Guest:** no se si seas la misma persona que ha comentado casi todo los capítulos pero gracias :) seguiremos.

 **\- Eli ventura:** claro que continuaremos, un abrazo.

 **\- Melchari:** los vamos subiendo, espero lo continues leyendo.

 **\- malena27:** que bueno que te guste.

 **\- carmennj:** todo se revelara, en su momento ;) saludos.

 **\- billysugar:** aquí andamos actualizando, espero que te guste.

 **\- Lin Lu Lo Li:** espero te siga gustando la historia, precisamente quiero captar la personalidad de Syaoran.

Que pasan una gran semana, les mando un gran abrazo.


	7. Juego peligroso

CAPÍTULO VI

"Juego peligroso"

Buscaba mi celular, para podernos ir, me habían mandado la ubicación de la fiesta y aparentemente no estaba muy lejos, según los mensajes de Takashi no le faltaba nada, opte por una camisa verde, pantalón negro y una chamarra del mismo color, Eriol me apuraba, él sabía que no estaba de humor pero me dijo sutilmente que me tragara mi estúpido orgullo y fuera, al decir sutil me refiero a que me habló con todo su folclórico lenguaje.

Salimos de los condominios donde vivía, corría viento como ya es costumbre, caminamos dos cuadras para hacer una parada a comprar cigarros, una manía que tenía de vez en cuando, y que me dejé influenciar por Eriol, ya que él era que sí lo tenía como hábito, posteriormente tomamos un taxi.

Tardamos muy poco en llegar, incluso pensé que hubiéramos podido caminar, era una casa blanca de tres niveles contaba con jardín frontal, cochera al aire libre donde había una camioneta y dos carros estacionados, por Takashi sabía que la fiesta se llevaba a cabo únicamente en la planta baja y en el área de la alberca ubicada en el patio trasero; la sala de estar era amplia, acomodaron los muebles de manera que hubiera espacio en el centro, nos informaron que en el primero piso se dejaban los abrigos, acudí para dejar mi chaqueta, posteriormente perdí a mi primo de vista, salude a Takashi que iba con Mihara, Shigeru no asistió pero si lo vi asistir al partido con Yanagisawa, salude al resto del equipo en su mayoría acompañados por otros deportistas o porristas, por lo que sabía Genzo no iba a invitarlas, muchos se lo cuestionaron pero no dio explicaciones, de igual forma busque al anfitrión pero lo ubiqué en la parte externa de la fiesta con personas que no reconocía, me fije que por la parte posterior a la casa se colindaba con otra casa similar; en general no creía que hubiera más de 50 personas, me preguntaba si alguien habría invitado a Sakura aunque no estaba seguro si quería verla en este momento, porque ni yo mismo quería estar aquí, me sentía incómodo, fui a una barra que contaba con una vitrina que abarcaba una de las paredes, gozaba de varias botellas, me decidí a pedir tequila y simplemente me dediqué a saborear el líquido caliente que resbalaba por mi garganta.

El tiempo había transcurrido y yo seguía en el banco giratorio de la barra, hable con un par de chicos y Takashi insistió que debía pararme a socializar, incluso Mihara trató de sacarme a bailar a petición de su novio obviamente, pero estaba necio en mi asiento, lo que si me percate es que empezó a llegar más gente, ya que iban y venían a la barra, chocándome un par de veces, por lo que me puse en una esquina que me permitía ver lo que habían improvisado como pista de baile, pensaba en salir a pedir algo de comer al área de la piscina donde estaba instalada una parrilla, pero una cabellera negra se sentó frente a mí.

\- Hola Li – Hikari Airisu me saludaba animadamente, la miré extrañado nunca había hablado con ella en mi vida, notaba que sus piernas estaban descubiertas casi en su totalidad, llevaba lo que parecía ser un vestido negro con rosa.

\- Airisu – dije mientras desviaba mi mirada hacia las puertas corredizas y transparentes que separaban el interior y exterior de la casa pero podía ver la fiesta en su parte externa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? ¿No te gustaría bailar? –

Su propuesta se me hizo muy directa e interesante pero no estaba de humor - estoy aquí porque así lo quiero y no gracias- tome limón y sal de un plato que ya tenía conmigo.

\- Vaya que antipático eres, Saya tenía razón, aun así me llamas la atención. –

La mire extrañado, se bajó del banco para acercarse un poco a mí, su estatura era por debajo del promedio, no lo había notado pero eso no le impedía ser muy buena en volleyball, no me moví, pude verla muy de cerca tenía pecas que aún con maquillaje eran apreciables, me guiñó un ojo y se fue, la observe mientras se mezclaba con la multitud.

Pretendí retomar mi plan de comer algo, hablaría con Eriol para saber si se iría su casa o a la mía y no demoraría mucho en marcharme, pero primero fui a buscar el sanitario, el que atendía la barra me dijo que estaba en el siguiente piso, me tambalee un poco al pararme pero era porque me había entumido, al subir los escasos escalones, me encontraba en un pasillo con cuatro puertas y otras escaleras que conectaban con el siguiente piso, una de las puertas era la habitación donde habíamos dejado los abrigos, estaban varias personas en el pasillo supuse que el baño era donde había tres personas formadas y no se hablaban, me recargue en la pared para formarme, de una de las puertas vi salir a Takashi, me hizo un comentario – hasta que te paraste.-

\- ¿Ya te vas? –

\- Ya, pensé que te estabas convirtiendo en parte del mobiliario, ¿te quedaras mucho rato? –

-No, comeré algo y tal vez este un rato más pero no mucho.-

\- Vale, ya no bebas mucho que apestas a alcohol – me dio un semiabrazo y se marchó.

En lo que platiqué con Takashi la fila había avanzado, solo faltaba una chica, el pasillo en general también se había despejado, entre y salí en un tiempo mucho más corto que lo que demoro la última chica, baje y fui al jardín, estaba muy fresco, me di cuenta que la parrilla ya estaba cerrada, pero vi a lo que supuse sería un mesero, con una charola y varias copas con bebida de color rojo, los que estaban afuera en su mayoría fumaban, otros pocos en la alberca, y en una de las esquinas estaba siendo ocupada por una pareja que se atragantaba, me acerque a un chico del equipo, Hiroyuki era de primer año - ¿has visto a Eriol? – me di cuenta que el chico estaba bastante ebrio, tenía una de esas bebidas rojas en la mano – ¡LI! Pensé que no habías venido ¿dónde has estado? – se empezó a reír, el chico ya era bastante risueño normalmente, ahora más, en eso pidió otra bebida, el mesero me ofreció una, le pregunte que era – se llama Fuego en el cuerpo señor, contiene whiskey con jugo de naranja y mango y un toque de granadina – tomé uno para probarlo, inmediatamente me dio el sabor a las frutas, después el del whiskey dejando una sensación cálida en la garganta, para el ambiente frío del exterior, era perfecto, me quedé un poco con Hiroyuki, el cual empezó a contar chistes con otros dos chicos. Después de cuatro copas de esa bebida, su dulzura me comenzó a hacer estragos y decidí ponerme en pie para ir por mi chaqueta y marcharme, nuevamente volví a subir al pasillo, esta vez coloque una de mis manos en la pared para apoyarme, me senté en los escalones que conectaban con el siguiente piso, repose mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos por un momento.

\- Hola – oí una voz suave pero distante - ¿estas despierto? –

Moví mi cabeza, no sabía si me hablaban a mí, me topé con unas botas café con tacón, dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba para ver quién era.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí tan solo? – me preguntó Sakura.

Me asome por el pasillo para ver que no había nadie – creo que me quedé dormido – aunque lo había dicho más para explicarme a mí mismo.

\- Ya veo, ¿te puedo acompañar?- le contesté asintiendo - ¿sigues molesto por lo de la tarde? – Se sentó a mi lado.

\- Algo – no quería hablar de eso, era muy orgulloso.

\- ¿Por eso estas aquí? Me refiero al pasillo no a la fiesta – se apresuró a terminar su frase.

\- No, realmente venía por mi chaqueta, pero estaba algo mareado y al sentarme creo que dormite – me dio un poco de vergüenza explicarle.

\- Yo también venía por mi abrigo pero reconocí tu cabello. –

\- ¿Tiene mucho que llegaste? – trataba de recordar si la había visto.

\- Como hora y media, pero ya se fue Chiharu y varios, los que quedan se dividieron en la alberca y los otros están haciendo unos juegos extraños, así que decidí marcharme. –

No creo que estuviera dormido tanto tiempo, ya que Takashi llevaba poco más de media hora que se había ido y sabía que las pocas personas que quedaban estaban como me dijo - ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa? – giré para verla, no sabía si había procesado eso en mi mente antes de que mi boca lo expresara.

\- ¿No vienes con nadie? –

Negué con mi cabeza, me levanté ya no estaba tan aturdido – solo pasare al baño y también iré por mi chaqueta, ¿te parece? – movió la cabeza para afirmar. Entré un poco apresurado, después de orinar, me lavé las manos y salí.

\- Son muy rápidos – y vi que se dirigía a una puerta, al abrirla estaba la habitación que se dispuso para guardar los sacos, busqué mi chaqueta negra, ella había tomado un saco largo, creo se llamaba gabardina, la mire su cabello estaba suelto sin ningún accesorio, traía un short café que le llegaba a media pierna, hacía oposición con su largo saco y una blusa amarilla, se veía muy bien y la oscuridad resultaba estar muy a su favor, el estar a solas y el alcohol empezó a darme ideas, por lo que abrí la puerta para que saliéramos, al bajar el panorama dentro de la casa era distinto donde era la pista habían colocado las sillas de la barra en forma de circulo, en medio se encontraban un chico y una chica de espaldas girando sus cabezas; vi a Genzo, estaba en una de las sillas – me voy a despedir del anfitrión – le dije a Sakura, íbamos a la par, toque el hombro de Genzo.

\- Ya me voy amigo, gracias todo estuvo muy bien, nos vemos – le di la mano de manera informal.

\- ¿Ya se van? Sakura pero apenas esta lo interesante, antes deben jugar una ronda – la que habló era la que seguía pensando que era jefa de porristas, voltee a ver a Sakura que se miraba contrariada.

\- No gracias Akizuki, no sabemos jugar y es algo tarde, mañana hay clases.-

\- Anda Sakura, ya te dije que me digas Nakuru, pero créeme que te divertirás, si te da pena por no conocernos descuida, no te costará hacerlo – no me gustaba como sonaba eso – aunque si lo prefieres puedes jugar con Li - insistió la tal Akizuki, después le susurró algo al oído que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara.

\- Eh, no, no es por eso – hablo nerviosamente Sakura.

-¿Qué dices Li? Genzo dile a Li que juegue, no teman, los que estamos somos muy discretos – guiño uno de sus ojos, Genzo por su parte solo estaba serio.

Sentí un tirón en mi chaqueta, Sakura tenía una expresión muy rara, no supe interpretarla. Pero en eso Nakuru, decidió y nos puso en medio del círculo – escuchen todos, ellos son Li y Sakura, quieren jugar una ronda y serán los siguientes pero no saben jugar ¿quiénes quieren hacer una demostración? – Un chico y una chica se pararon, explicándonos como debíamos colocarnos y que debíamos hacer, ellos se pusieron de espaldas y empezaron a decir los días de la semana mientras giraban sus cabezas.

\- Ok, chicos nosotros conocemos esto como semana francesa pero lo modificamos un poco, cada vez que sus cabeza coincidan del mismo lado, ustedes se darán un beso si coinciden más de tres veces debe ser un beso largo, y cada vez que se equivoquen se tomaran un shot y la chica le da una cachetada al chico, de hecho decidíamos al azar para ver quiénes eran los siguientes en pasar, porque la gracia es que aquí todos debemos conocernos, pero dejaremos que jueguen juntos. -

\- ¿Qué clase de juego tan absurdo es este? – pregunté con molestia, no sabía a quién se le ocurría inventar algo así.

\- Vamos Li, Sakura va a jugar y se vería muy grosero de tu parte que no quisieras participar con alguien tan linda como Sakurita – me susurro al oído Akizuki, mientras nos ponía de espaldas.

\- Sakura, ¿estas segura de esto? – cuestione en un tono bajo, pero antes de escuchar su respuesta, empezaron a gritar los días de la semana.

¡Lunes! No coincidimos. Martes, coincidimos. Miércoles no. Jueves no. Viernes no. Sábado coincidimos. Domingo no. Habían dicho tan rápido los días que no pude ni asimilar que iba a pasar después, se escucharon varios gritos y vi que aparecían con una botella con líquido transparente y dos vasos.

Miraba a Sakura que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, Akizuki me dio un vaso pequeño y otro a ella. No sabía que era, pero me preguntaba más si Sakura bebía. Tomamos el shot que parecía alcohol para desinfectar heridas, sabía horrible temía preguntar que era porque ya había combinado más de un tipo de alcohol, me sorprendí que Sakura se empino el vaso, los vítores que esperaban por la bofetada eran muy insistentes, ella fue muy gentil, parecía que me había palpado el rostro y la abuchearon, no estaba dando espectáculo solamente cumplía con la presión para podernos ir, por lo que decidí actuar del mismo modo y le di un beso rápido en la comisura de sus labios, de igual forma había sido electrizante, para el tercer shot, esa cosa ya me estaba dando náuseas y eso que tengo gran tolerancia a las bebidas alcohólicas, pero lo que evito que siguiéramos con el susodicho juego fue que Sakura vomitó, bueno se arqueo y en sus manos deposito un poco de alcohol con jugo gástrico, la multitud se rió, me enfurecí de que se burlaran de ella, la tomé de los hombros y alegando que había sido suficiente, nos abrí paso para salir de la casa, pero prosiguió un poco en los arbustos, saqué mi teléfono para llamar un taxi, vi que tenía mensajes de Eriol que había ido a otra parte y que llegaba temprano al departamento para irnos juntos a la escuela.

\- Lo siento mucho – Sakura se disculpó, se veía mejor.

\- No tienes porque, no sé porque accedimos, ya llamé un taxi, no tardará en llegar. -

En lo que esperamos buscamos una llave de agua afuera para que se lavara las manos, no queríamos volver a entrar, supusimos que por ser jardín debía haber una cerca, la hallamos y se quejó de lo fría que estaba el agua, el taxi llego poco después, Sakura dijo su dirección. Al fijarme en la hora, vi que iban a ser las dos de la mañana, seguramente para cuando llegara a mi casa casi serían las tres, me senté en el asiento trasero junto con ella.

\- ¿No tienes un chicle? - habló bajo por lo que se acercó a mí – ¿crees que huelo mucho a alcohol? – y acercando su boca a mi nariz soplo su aliento.

Con esa pequeña e inocente acción para ella, estaba acabando con mi fuerza de voluntad, su cálido aliento fue suficiente para sentir como la temperatura de mi cuerpo se disparó, me incendiaba internamente, mi respuesta fisiológica fue tensarme, al parecer mi mente todavía trabajaba para que hubiera coherencia con mis palabras – yo también bebí, tal vez no me dé cuenta de qué tanto hueles. -

Se quedó pensativa un rato, y se enderezo junto a la ventana, el aire le daba de frente, estaba seguro que no sería buena idea, pero no sabía cómo explicarle porque.

\- Oye, ¿Akizuki es la capitana de la escuadra de porristas? – tenía la intención de seguir conversando.

\- Sí, este año la elegimos.-

\- ¿Te llevas bien con ella? – me daba curiosidad saber si eran amigas.

Meditó un poco antes de contestar – ella es muy alegre, entusiasta y extrovertida, me cae muy bien – y sonrió al final, había pasado mucho desde que no la veía sonreír tan directamente, era curioso porque antes me parecía que sonreía todo el tiempo, pero conforme la he estado observando estos días, he visto que ella también es muy alegre y optimista pero tiene más de un tipo de sonrisa como todos, quería saber diferenciar cada una.

Al llegar intento pagar pero no se lo permití, discutió e hizo pucheros, nos bajamos del taxi.

\- Pero no es justo que gastes doble – continuaba con sus argumentos.

\- Descuida, la próxima vez pagas tú. –

\- Gracias por acompañarme, la verdad no sabía bien como regresar. –

\- No te preocupes – vi que la casa estaba a oscuras, haciendo cuentas con el reloj, Sakura debió haber salido como a media noche, me preguntaba cómo había llegado a la fiesta – espero tu papá no se moleste por la hora. -

Al decir esto, vi cómo se sonrojaba un poco – lo que pasa es que él no sabe que salí. -

No pude contener una carcajada, se me hizo demasiado divertido saber que Sakura se había fugado de su casa.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? – me reclamó.

\- Disculpa, es que no sabía que eras una rebelde y sinceramente jamás lo imagine, pero dime, ¿cómo entraras? – era muy sencillo estar feliz junto a ella.

\- Es fácil, solo subo a esa rama y camino sobre ella para llegar a mi ventana – señalo la que estaba de frente a la calle, se miraba relativamente sencillo.

Con las manos le cedí el paso, no dudaba en que pudiera, después de todo ella es muy ágil, estábamos junto al tronco, pero veía que no se movía y tal vez sobrepasando la confianza que había entre nosotros, la levante de las piernas y soltó un grito – shhh, vas a despertar a alguien. –

\- Pudiste avisarme – tomó la rama y se impulsó para quedar sentada en ella, podía jurar que salía humo de sus orejas se veía avergonzada. Subí después de ella para sentarme a su lado – como veía que no actuabas te quería ayudar. –

\- Gracias – se quedó mirándome, sonrojada todavía, pero agitó su cabeza y se levantó, comenzó a caminar, la seguí, cuando veía que se balanceaba un poco procuraba darle equilibrio tocándole ligeramente el hombro, llegamos a la ventana y la vi entrar, me quedé en la rama que tenía buen grosor y no me preocupaba que se rompiera.

\- Muchas gracias por todo – me agradecía demasiado, en cada oportunidad que tenía, me hizo sentir mal por lo mucho que yo me demore cuando ella me ayudo, y su acción había sido mucho más grande que las mías, la observe, me agache un poco, sosteniéndome del marco – no hay de que Sakura – le iba a dar un beso en el mismo sitio que cuando jugábamos pero se movió, y sentí sus labios, no me pude contener y me abrí camino en ellos sintiendo el interior de su boca, tenía el sabor a alcohol, pero combinado con el de su boca me resultaba mucho más dulce, más embriagante e intensamente más adictivo, me aparte, no fue un beso largo debido a que aún era inexperto en esto, no sabía si había estado bien o mal, o si contaba como un beso o dos porque me separe un momento de su boca, sonrojado me di la vuelta para bajar por el tronco, ya que estaba por saltar me dijo – avísame cuando estés en tu casa – la mire extrañado – y, ¿cómo te voy a avisar? – entonces me hizo un gesto con la mano, y desapareció de su ventana, para volver al poco rato, lanzó un objeto que cayó en el pasto, parecía una bola de papel, ya en el suelo la tomé y vi que tenía un número de teléfono, imaginaba que el de ella, me despedí y caminé por la calle como hace semanas atrás sintiéndome afortunado.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

¡Hola! Buenas noches, casi acabando domingo, pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, disculpen la demora, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, así como muchos en estas fechas, espero todos estén muy bien. Realmente espero comentario que me ayuden con un poco de motivación extra. :) Sin más que agregar espero estarlos viendo en una semana si no es que dos, pero siempre procurando que sea domingo en la noche o los primeros minutos del lunes. Les mando un cálido abrazo.


	8. Amigos

Letra _en cursiva_ referencia a recuerdo.

Letra **en negrita** referencia a mensaje escrito/virtual.

Por favor vean las notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo VII

"Amigos"

Ya había pasado el primer receso, y Sakura aún no llegaba, suponía que ya no asistiría a clases, ayer le mande un simple **Ya llegue** vía mensaje de texto, no me respondió, pero en la aplicación de conversación en línea, vi que su última conexión fue ayer a las 22:47 horas, tenía tanta tentación de mandarle un mensaje, pero decidí hacerlo por la noche. Por lo que sabía nadie se había enterado de que ayer nos fuimos juntos de la fiesta, y es que mis amigos ya habrían tenido un comentario. Eriol llego poco antes de las 6 de la mañana, se veía triste no me dijo nada pero ya en la escuela volvió con sus comentarios humorísticos y sarcásticos, Shigeru preguntó por la fiesta y los chicos le dieron detalles durante el segundo receso, hoy me tocaba nuevamente Diseño gráfico posterior a eso no tenía planes, el año pasado toda la semana la tenía ocupada por las tardes, ya que aparte del Soccer estaba en el equipo de Basketball y Atletismo, pero para las temporadas deportivas varios se enojaron conmigo porque los eventos coincidían y como debía elegir uno, tuve varios altercados así que este año solo opte por Soccer aunque les comenté que si necesitaban ayuda y yo estuviera libre, podría apoyarlos.

Al llegar a la última hora me topé con Airisu de frente, que me sonrió pero solamente la salude con un gesto con mi cabeza, nos dejaron una maqueta donde replicaríamos una sección de algún parque de la ciudad, la entregaríamos dentro de dos semanas, el timbre del final del día se hizo sonar, me tome mi tiempo para preparar mis cosas, rumbo a la salida, mientras caminaba escuche que me hablaron.

\- Li, espera por favor – Daidouji se acercaba.

Me detuve – dime Daidouji. –

\- Oye Li quería comentarte algo, hace rato en la clase vi a Eriol muy distraído, ahorita fue a práctica de natación pero al hablar con él parecía no estar muy coherente, no sé si me explico.-

Daidouji y Eriol compartían la clase de Administración de Empresas, la verdad no comprendía que me quería dar a entender pero al igual que mi primo ella era muy perspicaz, si notó algo en él debe ser porque algo le pasa.

\- Tal vez solo sea por la resaca, ayer bebimos un poco. –

\- No Li, tal vez Eriol está bajo efecto de alguna droga y temo que pueda ahogarse, no creo que el equipo lo permita pero no está en condiciones de practicar o que lo vea algún maestro – me habló con mucha firmeza en su voz.

Eriol no era adicto pero su curiosidad lo hacía probar varias cosas, era muy inteligente y no recordaba alguna ocasión en que se metiera en problemas, desconocía si era verdad pero también consideraba a Daidouji una persona seria y sabía de la amistad que tenían y que lo estimaba.

\- Iré a buscarlo – le dije.

Su semblante se relajó, de igual forma se percibía angustiada, me di la vuelta para encaminarme hacia la piscina, escuche que me agradeció a lo lejos.

Aún no acababa el tiempo muerto, por lo que me dirigí directamente hacia los vestidores, entré, de primera instancia no lo vi, estaba la posibilidad que estuviera en las duchas pero no podía buscarlo directamente ahí, dispuse a preguntar por él, me dijeron que ya estaba en la alberca, al salir vi que estaba con los pies en el agua.

\- Hey – me pare a lado de él.

Giró su cabeza y al verme arrugó su frente - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres nadar? –

\- Me dijeron que no te siente bien – me coloque en cuclillas para verlo mejor, pero se sumergió al agua salpicándome un poco durante su acción, volvió a sacar su cabeza.

\- Hazme un favor y guarda mis lentes – los puso en la orilla.

\- ¿Qué tienes? – sabía que estaba siendo cortante.

\- Nada Syaoran, no sé qué te haya dicho Tomoyo pero estoy bien, ocupado como puedes notar, luego hablamos – empezó a nadar.

Definitivamente le pasaba algo, moví sus lentes a la grada más cercana y me retire, estaba bastante coherente como para meterse en algún problema, tome dirección para el centro de la ciudad a buscar materiales para el prototipo que debía hacer, fui a una tienda departamental donde vendían artículos de oficina y papelería a surtirme, para después volver a casa, durante el camino en la ruta del autobús volví a checar mi teléfono para ver si no tenían ni un mensaje.

Cuando estaba llegando a casa empezó a llover, decidí preparar una sopa wantan, me abstraje en la cocina, comí, hice mis deberes, me bañe, me dispuse a ver una película en una plataforma en línea que tenía contratada desde hace tiempo, elegí una sobre un corredor de bolsa y el fraude, duraba alrededor de tres horas, antes de reproducirla nuevamente cheque mis mensajes, al parecer Takashi y Shigeru hablaban acerca de una ida al cine el sábado después de la escuela; no pude contener abrir la ventana que tenía su foto y noté que estaba usando también su teléfono, deje el aparato por salud mental y vi la película.

Para la escena final estaba sumamente cansado pero había valido la pena la contractura de mis músculos, me gustó el filme, me desplace hacia mi cama con el fin de hacerle una visita a Morfeo.

Nuevamente un día que había iniciado usualmente, me di un baño caliente, y me aliste para irme, no sabía quién había diseñado el horario pero hoy tenía Japonés a primera hora, igual que mañana y el lunes y para mí no era la mejor forma de empezar la mitad de los días escolares sin embargo de igual manera ya estaba en camino a la escuela, tomé mi asiento, hoy le tocaba el aseo del salón a Yanagisawa pero Shigeru la ayudaba, estaban ellos dos solo en el salón así que para darles privacidad adopté mi posición de recargarme en mis brazos con los audífonos, para cuando faltaba poco para el inicio de clases me di cuenta que Eriol no había llegado, veía a Daidouji mirar hacia su pupitre, sonó el timbre, llegó Sakura y detrás de ella apareció una larga cabellera color rojo.

\- Adelante señorita Kinomoto, ha llegado justo a tiempo – Sakura paso sin decir nada aunque era claro que su cara expresaba asombro – buenos días alumnos, es un placer volverlos a saludar, les quiero informar que la profesora Tsujitani estará ausente un tiempo debido a que ya entró su permiso de maternidad, mientras yo la sustituiré, para los que no me conozcan me llamo Kaho Mizuki, seré su profesora suplente. –

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes, pero en general vi que la mayoría estuvo feliz y es que con la profesora Tsujitani fuimos víctimas de sus cambios hormonales, más de una vez lloró en el salón y otras veces se llegó a retirar por alegar que éramos "imposibles" de enseñar.

Durante el primer receso Sakura me preguntó por Eriol.

\- ¿Por qué no vino Eriol? – giró sobre su asiento, estando de lado sobre la silla.

\- No lo sé, aún no puedo comunicarme con él – me sentía tan relajado de poder hablar con ella durante la escuela.

\- ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? – se veía acongojada.

\- No creo – por otro lado nunca había puesto atención en qué tan buena amiga era de Eriol, y me ego se veía afectado que después de que la bese lo primero que haga es me preguntarme por él.

Posterior a eso nos interrumpieron ya que al parecer alguien le hablaba en el pasillo; pero no fue hasta el segundo receso que supe de Eriol, contesto que se había quedado dormido y dudaba que viniera al entrenamiento, así que me decidí a ir a su casa después de eso.

Para cuando pise la cancha ya cambiado, el entrenador Ishizaki me pidió que habláramos, aunque solamente me estuvo recordando el amargo momento de haber fallado el penal y me pidió que me quedara a practicar 20 minutos extras, de los cuales diez me iba a ayudar Genzo. El entrenamiento fue de alto impacto, perfecto para poder liberar la mente, cuando los demás comenzaban a retirarse el entrenador me informo que aparte de quedarme tendría que guardar todo el equipo en el gimnasio.

\- Li, en posición – Genzo me habló, había estado serio durante el entrenamiento.

Para cuando termino su tiempo, no me dijo nada y salió de la cancha, dedique lo último para practicar justo en la dirección donde había fallado; tuve que dar 3 vueltas al gimnasio para por al fin guardar todo. Apenas estaba oscureciendo, revise para ver si Eriol no había escrito nada y asombrosamente sí: **Estoy en tu casa.**

Fue bastante raro ver eso, pero me dirigí a mi casa; para cuando estaba en la planta baja del edificio escuché algo que sabía que me traería problemas con los vecinos y hacía que me intrigara más la visita de mi primo, y es que hasta donde sabía en la vivienda no se permitían animales, y esos ladridos parecían los de Spinel, al subir y colocarme frente a la puerta de mi departamento escuché mucho ruido, y entré para encontrarme con una bola de pelo negro que se movía en círculos a mi alrededor mientras ladraba nuevamente.

\- Shhhh, Spinel, quieto, quieto, ¿qué pasa Eriol? Ay, tranquilo Spinel. ¿Por qué has venido antes de que llegara? – cuestioné mientras evitaba arañazos.

\- Syaoran necesito hablar contigo y pedirte un favor, que ya podrás imaginar cuál es – dijo volteando ver al perro – pero antes necesito que me escuches, sin interrumpirme y que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie de la familia – y tomó un sorbo de una lata de cerveza.

Note que en la mesa del centro de la sala, había tres latas más vacías, asentí y me senté en un sillón perpendicular a donde él estaba acostado. Se enderezo para verme directamente.

Tomó aire - me enamoré Syaoran, de la chica con la que estaba saliendo, todo iba bien hasta hace dos semanas, yo la entendía, ella le puso algunas reglas a la forma de llevar nuestra relación, pero por ciertas circunstancias quiso que nos diéramos un tiempo como te había dicho, algo en lo que no estaba de acuerdo, después de mucho insistirle para hablarlo el miércoles accedió, por lo que me salí de la fiesta para encontrarme con ella, total que en definitiva corto los lazos sentimentales conmigo, ese mismo día después de verla quise ahogar mis penas en un bar, pero no era suficiente, estaba muy estresado, conseguí droga para olvidar el motivo por el que estaba ahí, tanto me perdí que tuve un arrebato de lujuria y fui a buscar a Tomoyo, mientras estábamos juntos le llamé a la otra y solamente me contestó con el mensaje de "sigues siendo un niño" entonces así como llegue a casa de Tomoyo me fui sin decirle nada, yo sé que Tomoyo no me ama ni nada pero es mi amiga y le debía una explicación, todavía que la utilice, me pidió hablar ayer, pero yo seguía con efectos de las sustancias y me comporte vilmente con ella, después de verte empecé a recapacitar y comencé a sentirme una escoria, quise arreglar las cosas y ofrecer disculpas por mi comportamiento así que después de la práctica de natación fui a casa de Kaho pero jamás me abrió incluso tuve que salir corriendo porque alguien llamó a la policía, ya no llegue a casa, rente una habitación en un motel, y por dos días no cuide de Spinel, es por eso que quiero pedirte que si nos podemos quedar unos días contigo, sé que no te permiten tener animales pero será poco tiempo, aparte que papá me ha estado hablando y sabe que algo anda mal conmigo, estoy seguro que te empezará a preguntar por mí así que me adelante, porque si no querrá venir.-

Estaba impactado pero la pregunta clave aquí era – ¿Kaho qué se apellida tu novia? – Vi ladear su sonrisa para contestarme – Mizuki, la profesora Mizuki es con quién había estado saliendo. –

¡Pum! Mi cerebro estaba explotando - por eso estabas triste, y el beber, ¿te sirve? – estaba extrañado, eso no tenía coherencia, quería preguntarle también por Daidouji, pero me parecía algo muy personal por lo que me contuve.

\- Es el efecto del alcohol lo que busco, el júbilo y la inhibición de algunos sentidos pero no me sirve aunque me hace sentir mejor. –

\- Eriol sabes que eres bienvenido y espero que Spinel sepa comportarse, pero creo que exageras un poco, porque en sí, vienes ¿por qué no quieres estar solo? –

Bufo y tocó su frente, - no lo entiendes Syaoran, no es eso, cuando te enamoras por primera vez nada tiene sentido, te vuelves impulsivo y acudo a ti porque efectivamente temo estar solo, debo dejar de ser patético al buscarla, más que ya es nuestra maestra nuevamente, esa fue la razón por la que decidió terminar nuestra relación. –

\- Si ya sabes eso, ¿esto qué es? – señale con la mano abierta las latas de cerveza.

\- No dije que fuera algo inmediato – se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo de la que tenía en la mano.

Me levante para irme a duchar – bueno ¿cuándo iremos por tus cosas? –

\- Ya las acomodé en mi cuarto – me contestó sardónicamente.

Ya me lo temía, posterior a eso, y ver que en mi refrigerador y alacena había muchas bebidas y frituras, lo deje ser, ya que eso fue lo que entendí, que debía tener esta vivencia para poderla superar, me toco cargar a Spinel en las escaleras y llevarlo a pasear, solamente había ladrado cuando llegue, Eriol dijo que ladraba cuando quería atención pero ahora que yo estaba, iba directamente a molestarme cuando veía que de su dueño no obtenía mucho, para cuando volvimos vi que mi primo tenía sus ojos rojos no sé si por llanto u otra cosa, pero le di privacidad yendo a dormir, pero advirtiéndole que mañana lo despertaría temprano.

Por la mañana, pasamos a un minisúper por una bebida deportiva que Eriol quería usar como hidratante aunque le dije que no servía y unas pastillas para su aliento, Takashi nos había mandado un mensaje para confirmar si íbamos a asistir al cine, y que tenía una noticia impactante pero al llegar al salón faltaba poco para la campana, así que se tendría que esperar para contarnos hasta el primer receso.

Durante la clase de Japonés, observé que Eriol casi no veía hacia enfrente, la profesora se veía muy serena, como si Eriol fuera uno alumno común, incluso le pidió pasar al frente a explicar uno de los ejercicios. A mi percibir las personas que se sentaba a mi alrededor se veían tensos, Sakura, Daidouji y Eriol, para cuando llego el tan esperado primer receso, vi a Eriol pararse con rapidez, me apure a seguirlo pero oí mi nombre en un tono muy tenue.

\- Syaoran – Sakura me hablaba, me parecía tan distante desde la última vez que la escuché llamarme.

\- Dime. –

\- ¿Podríamos hablar después de clases? – tenía una expresión extraña.

Takashi y Shigeru también me llamaron, preguntándome por Eriol, maldición debía ir a buscarlo, seguramente estaría en la cafetería. Así que guiñándole un ojo a Sakura le conteste – claro – y no quería ilusionarme pero me parecía haber notado un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

Me uní a mis amigos para buscar a Eriol, pero no fue necesario ya que al llegar a la cafetería vimos que no estaba, llego por detrás de nosotros, diciendo que había ido al baño, compramos comida y fuimos al patio donde acostumbramos.

\- Bien Takashi, dinos qué es eso tan impactante – apuntó Eriol que comía una dona glaseada.

\- Primero que nada ¿vendrán al rato? –

Eriol y yo nos miramos, si me apetecía asistir porque asumía que iría Sakura, pero como lo más probable fuera que también Daidouji, y al parecer Eriol no hablaba con ella.

– Aún no sabemos – contestamos al unísono.

\- Vamos vayan, porque dudo que quieran ir después de que les diga, si Shigeru ya no quiere ir. –

Mire extrañado a Shigeru que estaba serio y callado.

\- Ya suéltalo de qué se trata – replicó Eriol bebiendo una bebida de cola.

\- Bueno, resulta que Sudo va a estar en la salida también porque aparentemente ahora es novio de Kinomoto. –

No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Escuché que Eriol exclamó una pregunta por su incredulidad, por mi parte yo trataba de concentrarme para buscar otra Kinomoto en la escuela y que también fuera a la salida planeada, pero bien sabía que no había, sentía que mi estómago se contraía, perdí el apetito pero seguía atento a lo que los chicos hablaban.

\- Sí, recuerdan que les dije que hizo esa declaración en su red social, yo pensé que se trataba de Airisu pero no, de hecho fue al partido contra Shutetsu para ir a apoyarla, y todo esta semana, han estado yéndose juntos, incluso la busca entre los recesos, la mayoría del tiempo, y ayer me dijo Chiharu para que les comentará a ustedes por si pensaban asistir, ya que sabe que Shigeru no se lleva con él, para que fuéramos amigables con él – y dibujo unas comillas con sus manos mientras decía la palabra "amigables".

\- Vaya no lo esperaba, ósea no por él sino por ella, ella merece a alguien mejor y sería muy fácil enamorarse de Sakura, es una chica tan dulce aparte de guapa pero por otra parte es raro, por lo que sé ellos se conocen desde pequeños y su amistad se hizo más fuerte en la secundaria, pero ¿a qué se deberá que pasaron a tener una relación? – analizaba Eriol.

Coincidía con él, en que ella merecía a alguien mejor, no a ese petulante mujeriego, y si como él decía cualquiera podría gustar de ella.

\- Si por eso nadie pensó que ahora eran novios, porque siempre se han llevado bien, actuando similar pero ahora se ve que él la busca todo el tiempo. Entonces ¿irán? – preguntó Yamazaki.

Ya íbamos de regreso al salón y no contestamos, Sakura hablaba con Daidouji, Eriol y yo nos sentamos tras ellas y automáticamente todos nos enderezamos en nuestros asientos, el silencio se hizo presente, simplemente miraba por la ventana, ahora entendía la reacción que tuvo ese tipo en el parque, creo que desde ahí ella ya le gustaba, ¿desde cuándo serían novios? Porque en la fiesta accedió a jugar esa idiotez sabiendo que podríamos besarnos, pero ya que lo pensaba ella estaba recia a aceptar ¿solo jugaría por la presión? Eso fue hace tres días, pero Takashi dijo que fue al partido, el mismo día, no reparé en su presencia, tal vez ya eran novios, ¿ella contaría el beso que le di como infidelidad? Sin embargo ella no me respondió, ¿sería por eso?

Llego el otro receso y no me moví de mi asiento, decidí quedarme ahí y fingir que dormía, pero antes vi que Eriol se fue con Daidouji me imagino para aclarar las cosas, mientras yo seguía divagando mentalmente, pero todo me llevo a hacerme la pregunta más importante, ¿por qué me importa? La respuesta era muy sencilla, ella me interesaba, me gustaba y finalmente lo comprendía, ya todo era más real, mis sentimientos por ella así como la decepción por la noticia que me acababan de dar.

Inició la última clase del día, mi asignatura favorita, Matemáticas, nos hicieron un examen sorpresa, lo mejor fue que nos podíamos retirar cuando lo termináramos, me llevo 15 minutos de los 50 que tenía, me paré a entregar mi examen y salí del salón, tome mi maletín, debía esperar a Eriol, fui al patio y busque un grueso árbol, me acosté bajo su sombra y tratar de tener la mente en blanco.

Mi teléfono vibro para sacarme de mi trance, la tensión volvió a mi cuerpo, era una notificación de mi red social, informándome que Hikari Airisu quería entablar una "amistad" conmigo, lo deje pendiente, volví a poner mi teléfono en mi bolsillo pero escuché una voz.

\- Ves mi invitación y no la contestas – me dijeron en tono de reclamo.

Me recargue en mis rodillas, para ver a la portadora del nombre que había aparecido en mi celular – ¿se te ofrece algo? – la miraba incrédulo de la confianza con la que se dirigía a mí.

\- La verdad si Li, quería tener una plática contigo, ¿no quieres invitarme un helado? – se agachó a mi altura.

\- ¿Eh? –

Vi que Airisu, volteó su cabeza y sonrió, la imité para ver a Sakura caminar en nuestra dirección.

\- Mándame un mensaje ¿vale? No te vas a arrepentir – me guiño su ojo como en la fiesta, se puso en pie, saludó a Sakura – hola Kinomoto – y se alejó.

Pensé en lo extraño que había sido eso, al parecer también para Sakura que tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

\- Hola Syaoran – maldición había olvidado lo bien que sonaba mi nombre en sus labios, pero me determine a hacer caso omiso de las reacciones que ella me provocaba, con pesar me levanté, no sabía para que me había pedido hablar pero esperaba que no me afectara demasiado.

\- Hola – me recargué en el árbol apoyando una de las plantas de mis pies en él, - dime ¿de qué quieres hablar? –

\- Bueno Syaoran verás – hizo una pausa, parecía balbucear - quería saber si éramos amigos. –

No sabía si me lo había preguntado o se lo afirmaba a ella misma, no sabía si confesarle que me gustaba, no sabía si era un simple gusto y que pudiera cambiarlo, que ya empezaba a ser víctima de mis cambios hormonales y posiblemente me atraigan otras chicas, entonces ¿qué hacía?, no sabía si quería ser su amigo, lo único de lo que si estaba seguro es que quería estar cerca de ella.

\- Podemos ser lo que tú quieras que seamos Sakura.-

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

¡Hola! Buenas noches queridos lectores, primero que nada espero que estén maravillosamente, segundo quiere que me disculpen por mis notas del capítulo anterior, ya moría de sueño pero como no quería quedar mal, no me di cuenta que repetí varias veces lo mismo xD.

¿Cómo ven la historia? Siendo sincera quisiera ver más respuesta de su parte, a ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leerlo, les informo que actualizare de 2-3 semanas.

Les deseo un buen inicio de mes, les mando un gran abrazo.


	9. San Valentín

DISCLAIMER: Sakura Card Captor, sus personajes y datos similares con el manga y/o anime pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es producto de mi ingenio, las personalidades y el resto de los personajes. :)

¡Hola queridos lectores! Letra en _cursiva_ hace referencia a un _recuerdo_ y en **negrita** a un **mensaje escrito/virtual**. Nos vemos en las notas. ;)

* * *

CAPITULO VIII

"San Valentín"

Íbamos rumbo al billar, era sábado por la noche, caminábamos tranquilos por el centro de la ciudad, al llegar Eriol y yo vimos a Takashi y Shigeru, que ya habían comenzado un partido, se podría decir que en lo que va del año es la primera vez que salíamos los cuatro.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que hablé con Sakura, cuando me enteré lo que pasaba entre Sudo y ella.

 _\- Podemos ser lo que tú quieras que seamos Sakura.-_

 _Abrió sus ojos y junto sus cejas - ¿qué quieres decir? – y dio un paso hacia mí, el árbol nos cobijaba bajo su sombra._

 _También avance hasta rozar su mejilla con la mía, baje mi cabeza para que mis labios estuvieran a la altura de su oreja y le susurre – creo que lo sabes Sakura, pero lo que yo no sé, es qué piensas. –_

 _Se puso rígida, y la vi pasar saliva, comenzó a balbucear, y bajo su cabeza, entonces deduje que podía estar incomoda, tome eso como una negativa, suspire, me erguí, quería consolarla pero mi presencia era lo que la había perturbado por lo que simplemente le hable – tranquila, te entiendo, pásala bien hoy. –_

Ni Eriol ni yo fuimos ese día, lo que fue una suerte, porque como bien había sospechado Eriol, mi tío me llamó al departamento, y pese a que Eriol persistía bebiendo le contesto con regularidad, pero nos mantuvimos a la expectativa de que podía visitarnos, sin embargo no ha pasado. Eriol y Spinel solo fueron mis inquilinos por 5 días, dos veces lo descubrí llorando pero no comentamos nada. Por un tiempo lo veía aferrado a su celular haciendo llamadas constantes, aunque a mi percepción la profesora Mizuki se veía inalterable, como si lo que me contara mi primo que estaba viviendo no hubiera sido con ella.

En cuanto a Sakura, al día siguiente de hablar me mandó un mensaje, invitándome a un picnic que harían todos, rechacé la invitación porque al parecer a Eriol no lo habían invitado y al estar en mi departamento no me pareció apropiado irme, no obstante aproveche esa oportunidad para iniciar pláticas entre nosotros, hablábamos de cualquier cosa, gustos musicales, la escuela, incluso las noticias de la ciudad, había descubierto tanto de ella y como ya me lo imaginaba era una magnifica persona, optimista, inocente hasta el punto de ser ingenua; notaba que se sonrojaba cuando la veía muy directamente, el único problema es que en la escuela Sudo estaba casi todo el tiempo en nuestro salón, cada vez que lo veía sentía como si me tirarán agua helada, no me acostumbraba a su presencia, por lo que me debía conformar con hablar con ella por mensajes y entre clases. Creo que a excepción de Daidouji nadie se había percatado de mi acercamiento con Sakura.

Para mi sorpresa, Airisu seguía persistente en que saliéramos, incluso una vez me lo pidió frente a Eriol y Shigeru, que no entendían porque no aceptaba.

\- Syaoran nos tocan lisas, ¿me estas escuchando? – Shigeru me hablaba.

\- Ah, sí está bien –

\- ¿Ya terminaron su traje para el festejo de San Valentín? – nos preguntó Shigeru.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes que pienso reportarme enfermo con tal de no trabajar ese día – le respondió Eriol, y es que el profesor Yamamoto ahora nos había dicho que como proyecto del mes íbamos a elaborar el uniforme que nos pondríamos para atender una cafetería simulada en la cancha de atletismo por el día de San Valentín que era el viernes próximo, el diseño lo había hecho Daidouji y Sasaki, ya nos habían dado copia del boceto, el de los hombres consistía en una pantalón y chaleco de color gris, con camisa rosa, moño rojo y delantal. Mientras se quejaba era el turno de Takashi, que golpeo la bola blanca tan mal que había salido de la mesa, siendo el mejor de nosotros en el juego, nos sorprendimos - Takashi ¿estás bien? – lo cuestionó Eriol mientras yo recogía la bola.

\- Chicos, hay algo que quiero comentarles – un serio Takashi nos hablaba, dejando el taco en la mesa – Chiharu al parecer terminó nuestra relación. –

El silencio se apoderó de la mesa, comenzando porque solamente una vez Takashi había usado su tono serio de voz, fue cuando se nos extravió su laptop en primer año, donde teníamos el trabajo final para la clase de Computación, habíamos diseñado un programa educativo de la tabla periódica que teníamos que exponer en la secundaria Tomoeda, la olvidamos en el taxi que habíamos tomado para llegar, lo bueno es que el conductor, se dio cuenta y regresó a los 20 minutos entregándola en la dirección, la directora de la secundaria dio un sermón a todo el salón y exhibió nuestra irresponsabilidad, ese día hablamos seriamente a ser más comprometidos.

\- ¿En serio? – Eriol siempre era el más valiente para romper la tensión.

\- Al parecer sí, ha estado con un humor muy cambiante, me pidió que nos diéramos un tiempo. –

Sabíamos cuánto Takashi quiere a Mihara desde la primaria, siempre han estado juntos, su apego era visible, en primero de Preparatoria empezaron a actuar más como una pareja, y aunque a veces nos parece que es muy mandona con él, no cabe duda que se quieren, no me explico por qué estén pasando un mal momento.

\- ¿Qué piensas de eso? – me atreví a preguntarle, supongo que la situación le traía malos recuerdos a Eriol por lo que ya no dijo nada.

\- La verdad no tengo idea, conozco bien a Chiharu para saber que de momento no quiere estar cerca de mí, la amó y debo respetar lo que ella me pida – su rostro que parecía estar eternamente apacible, se veía afligido.

\- ¿Quieres que le pregunte a Naoko del tema? – comentó Shigeru mientras recargaba su mano en el hombro de Takashi.

\- No gracias, se los comento porque no puedo concentrarme, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a mi casa. –

\- Estamos aquí para lo que necesites, hablar o desahogarte – Eriol había tocada su otro hombro, Takashi volteo a vernos, de igual forma asentí, poco después nos marchamos del lugar.

Había puesto mi alarma, un cuarto de hora antes de lo usual, quería llegar más temprano para molestar a Sakura, ya que hoy le tocaban los deberes del salón. Ayer había sido un día demasiado tranquilo, me dediqué a terminar el uniforme de mesero, era muy diestro en las manualidades, pero igual me lleve tiempo con el delantal.

Prepare hot cakes para desayunar, también con el propósito de llevar a la escuela, anteriormente tenía la costumbre de hacer mi almuerzo para los recesos, pero con el paso de los años se me hizo más cómodo comprar en la cafetería, tuve tiempo para comer mi porción en la casa.

Para cuando llegué al instituto, había muy pocos alumnos, y fui el primero en llegar al salón, sonreí ante la situación, comencé por cambiar el agua del jarrón que estaba sobre el escritorio, dejé mis cosas en mi asiento, y escuche chillidos.

\- Nooooooo. –

Ya reconocía hasta el timbre de su voz, me giré divertido – buenos días. –

\- ¿Cómo es posible que llegarás primero? Puse tres alarmas – se quejó para acercarse – ni si quiera me peine para no perder más tiempo – y aún con la mochila puesta se acercó para tomar el jarrón.

Observe su cabello y se veía bien, calmado, pero no traía los broches o listones que normalmente lo adornaban, y se lo expresé – pero si te ves muy bien – un poco de calor subió a nuestros rostros.

\- Muchas gracias, yo cambiaré el agua – y salió corriendo, aún con la mochila.

De igual forma, la ayude aseando el pizarrón, poniéndole fecha, para cuando volvió me encontraba colocando el proyector y se puso a trabajar en el resto, terminamos en diez minutos, calculando la hora de llegada de mis compañeros, tendríamos un poco de tiempo antes de que alguien apareciera.

\- Gracias por ayudarme Syaoran – Sakura me sonreía, ya desde su asiento.

\- Oyeeeeee, tengo algo para ti – me preguntaba si los sonrojos continuos eran algo común hoy en día.

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Sí – saque mi traste envuelto en mi furoshiki favorito de color verde para entregárselo – espero que te gusten. –

Su cara estaba desconcertada, esperaba que de manera positiva, lo abrió para ver tres piezas de hot cakes de tamaño mediano, con dos rebanadas de durazno – ¿De verdad es para mí? - asentí.

No reaccionaba, tal vez no fue algo apropiado - ¿Tú no vas a comer? – me preguntó.

\- Desayuné antes de venir – ya que lo pensaba, lo ideal hubiera sido comer con ella.

\- ¿Me acompañas? –

Sonreí para nuevamente confirmarle con mi cabeza, uso mi mesa y giro su silla improvisadamente, me senté a hacerle compañía – buen provecho – y comenzó, se mostró muy entusiasmada y me dijo que recordaba que cuando llevábamos la clase de cocina yo era muy bueno, estaba complacido, no por sus comentarios del pasado sino porque parecía que le habían gustado.

\- Oye no te pregunte si Touya ese día si te entregó un desayuno. –

\- Sí me lo entrego, ¿tú lo preparaste? – tenía esa incertidumbre pendiente en mi cabeza aunque creía saber la respuesta.

\- No, era mi intención pero la fiebre no me bajó hasta ya casi las 6, a esa hora empecé a quedarme dormida y Touya se ofreció – me explicó.

Estaba sorprendido, su hermano debía quererla mucho, pese a su seria actitud, ya que dudaba que lo hiciera por mí – ¿Tú hermano está acostumbrado a cuidar de las personas? –

\- Sí, es doctor… -

\- ¿Sakura? – una voz gruesa e irritante proveniente de la puerta nos interrumpió, y una parte de mí sabía que esto pasaría, Sudo entro frunciendo sus cejas, desvié mi mirada hacia Sakura que estaba terminándose un bocado aprisa – Satoshi… - nuevamente dejaba inconclusa su frase porque Sudo la saludo con un beso en sus labios, me tensé y como acto reflejo empuñe mis manos, no resistí, me levanté precipitadamente para salir del salón.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – escuché la irritante voz de Sudo a mi espalda.

Caminé a grandes pasos en el pasillo, baje las escaleras, para salir del edificio, me saltaría un período a propósito, sentí arder mi cuerpo de ira, era diferente a la calidez que sentía cuando la tenía cerca, cuando me había soplado su aliento, cuando la bese en su ventana, estaba encolerizado, llegue al patio opuesto al que daba con la ventana del salón, cerca de donde se encuentran los tableros de ajedrez, me situé a un lado de unos baños que casi nadie frecuenta.

Paso el tiempo hasta que escuché el timbre del inicio del día escolar, tentado a seguir mi lado más responsable para volver al salón opté por sentarme mientras veía mis zapatos, suspire.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – expresé en voz alta con la esperanza del que silencio aclarara mis dudas.

\- Te estás saltando un período. –

Me sobresalte y giré bruscamente, encontrándome con una cara ya familiar – ¡Te espante! – la carcajada femenina de Airisu se hizo escuchar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Airisu? – la cuestioné hoscamente.

\- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre, apuesto que en tu voz se escucharía genial – acto seguido se sentó a mi lado, a una distancia que me hacía sentir incómodo – pero mejor dime ¿qué haces tú aquí? –

\- No es asunto tuyo. –

\- Eso no quiere decir que no me interese. –

\- ¿Por qué habría de interesarte?-

Meditó un poco – si quieres saberlo este fue mi lugar de encuentro con alguien en la mañana. –

Me tomó un momento analizar que contestaba la primera de mis preguntas - ¿Frecuentas mucho este lugar? –

\- La verdad no, pero este chico solo accedió a verme en un lugar casi desértico y me resulta divertido haberme encontrado con otro chico muy apuesto aquí, así que ahora rondaré más seguido – se había movido para colocarse frente a mí sobre sus rodillas y me miraba con sus grandes ojos azules, los cuáles no había notado que estaban rojos – Li, no te muevas – eliminó la poca distancia que nos separaba, y deposito sus labios sobre mi mejilla, ya que había desobedecido sus órdenes al ladear mi cabeza, sentí su risa y con su mano giró mi rostro nuevamente para estar apartados por escasos centímetros, no me moví pero no por ser condescendiente, ya que si veía nuevamente su intención trataría de evitarlo, no obstante no me movía para dejar en claro que su presencia no me perturbaba.

\- Nos vemos Li, ya casi es San Valentín, ojalá que si te animes a invitarme a salir – se levantó para marcharse.

Volví un poco antes de que comenzara la segunda clase, tomé mi lugar y trate de evitar a Sakura, lo cual me funciono bastante debido a que Takashi y Shigeru se nos unieron en los recesos, ya que el primero no lo iba a pasar con Mihara y el segundo no quería quedarse con puras mujeres, la escuela culminó con Diseño gráfico y entrenamiento.

No había hablado con Sakura solo me había escrito " **¿Todo bien?** ", a lo que conteste " **Perfectamente** ", era consciente que no tenía razón para estar enojado pero aun así me mantuve distante, permanecí así los siguientes tres días, ya era jueves en la noche, acaba de llegar a mi casa, la semana se había reducido a estar con los chicos, enfrentando los diversos panoramas: Takashi decaído por la situación con Mihara; Eriol que se dividía, por un lado pensaba en mañana cortejar a la profesora Mizuki y por el otro Daidouji estaba tensa con él, por último Shigeru estaba bien con Yanagisawa pero casi no comentaba nada por no hacernos sentir incomodos al resto. Buscamos la manera de acomodarnos juntos para los turnos de atender la cafetería y lo habíamos logrado, yo estaría con Takashi dos horas por la mañana de mesero y Eriol estaría con Shigeru en el área de cocina más tarde; la escuela entera se transformaría para elogiar la festividad, en la cancha de atletismo se llevaría a cabo un bazar con diversas actividades, esta fecha me resultaba un poco embarazosa porque los dos años pasados he recibido más presentes de los que me gustaría aceptar, incluso mis amigos hacen una competencia secreta para saber si soy el que más chocolates recibe, que es lo que usualmente más se otorga en este día, afortunadamente no he ganado nunca pero si me posicionó en los 5 primeros lugares, firmemente esperaba que este año sea más tranquilo, sin embargo yo tenía pensado regalar un chocolate casero y me debatía en cómo hacerlo.

Sudo se la pasaba en el salón, incluso permanecía hasta que los profesores entraban al aula, razón extra por lo que no he hablado con Sakura, aunque el martes, me hablo pese a que Sudo estaba ahí.

 _\- Syaoran, ¿no quieres acompañarnos en el siguiente receso? Rika trajo una deliciosa tarta de frutas para compartir – me invitó después de que sonó el timbre, mientras su engreído novio llegaba a su lado._

 _\- No, gracias. –_

Y pese a que no me convencía del todo, Sakura era algo similar a una amiga, aunque no me gusta ese título para ella.

Me levante más tarde, era lo bueno de los eventos escolares, la hora de entrada se recorría, me coloqué mi uniforme y guarde el vestuario en mi mochila, junto al chocolate en forma de estrella que había colocado en una caja café con dos listones, uno blanco y uno rojo.

Al llegar, la entrada estaba decorada con globos, había letreros que señalaban el camino a seguir para la cancha, ayer habíamos armado el puesto y colocado unas mesas desplegables, Daidouji ya había llegado y extendía unos manteles sobre ellas, estaba sola, por lo que me acerque a ofrecerle ayuda.

\- Buenos días Daidouji, ¿necesitas que te ayude? –

\- Buenos días Li, sí por favor, me ayudas a poner el estandarte en la parte de arriba – me entregó una tela mucho más larga, donde había puesto "Cafetería" y en una esquina nuestro curso.

Iban llegando más compañeros, colocamos servilleteros, flores en jarrones para adornar las mesas, Takashi llegó al poco rato, nos fuimos a cambiar para empezar a atender, ya que el bazar abría formalmente a las nueve y faltaba media hora.

Fuimos a los vestidores con Takashi que traía un regalo, iba a tratar de dárselo a Mihara; al salir Saya se interpuso en mi camino, por lo que mi amigo se adelantó.

\- Li, quería darte algo, toma – me extendió una caja circular – feliz día de San Valentín.

\- Gracias pero no tenías que molestarte – recibí la caja, se me hacía descortés rechazarla y le sonreí de medio lado – me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego. –

Al llegar Takashi se burló, puse la caja en una de la esquinas del puesto, ya había civiles, abrimos unos minutos antes; debido a que el puesto era pequeño solo éramos cuatro meseros Takashi, Furuhata y Makoto, la única chica, y yo, estuvo bastante movido, dos veces perdí tiempo porque dos chicas me dieron presentes, una era de la escuela y la otra parecía muy joven para estar en el bachillerato, ya que faltaban diez minutos para acabar mi turno, apareció Airisu con Saya.

\- Li, esas chicas quieren que seas tú quien las atienda - me dijo Makoto - ya les traté de explicar que nos dividimos las mesas pero sinceramente ya me hartaron. –

Tenía un presentimiento que lo que se avecinaba sería incomodo – buenos días, ¿puedo tomar su orden? –

\- Hola Li, podrías traernos dos cafés y una rebanada de pay de limón – me dijo Airisu.

Asintiendo fui por lo que me pidieron a la barra, al regresar trate de no hablar mientras les entregaba los alimentos, y la nota para que pasaran a pagar en caja, así era la dinámica.

\- Li, date una vuelta por nuestro puesto al rato, es un laberinto para parejas, puedes entrar con Saya – Airisu siempre se me hacía muy directa, me aleje.

Ya era el cambio de turno, habían llegado los relevos, pero Shigeru y Eriol llegaban para el tercer y último turno, fuimos con Takashi a dar la vuelta.

En la cancha de soccer se habían puesto las dianas del equipo de tiro con arco y se otorgaban premios, decidimos probar suerte, había una pequeña aglomeración que vitoreaban a una chica, Nakuru Akizuki, tenía ya tres muñecos de felpa, pero al parecer iba a competir contra un civil, lo reconocí, entonces al mover un poco mi mirada vi a Touya Kinomoto, discretamente busque a los alrededores a su hermana, pero no la vi.

\- ¿No lo quiere hacer más interesante? Joven… - menciono Akizuki.

\- Tsukishiro, ya es interesante con solo competir pero ¿qué propone señorita? – le contestó el chico pálido y rubio.

\- Si yo gano, su amigo entrara conmigo al laberinto de parejas, si usted gana puedo entregarle los premios que ya he ganado. –

\- ¿Escuchaste Touya? Me parece bien señorita – rió calmadamente Tsukishiro, mientras veía como Kinomoto ponía una expresión contrariada al escuchar como decidían por él.

Después de tres tiros, Tsukishiro gano por dos puntos según los que atendían el juego, Akizuki hizo muchos pucheros, pero entrego sus tres peluches, una pantera, una mariposa y un león, la multitud se disipó, al parecer Kinomoto no me había visto, lo vi alejarse con su amigo; Takashi y yo jugamos una ronda, al terminar nos arribaron dos niñas de primer año y nos entregaron chocolates en una bolsa transparente a cada uno, mi amigo primero se mostró entusiasmado con los dulces, pero después se puso pensativo y se excusó para irse al salón.

Quería almorzar pero temía que al estar solo me abordará alguna chica, mirando un poco alrededor, me fije que Daidouji estaba sola nuevamente, me acerqué.

\- Es raro verte sola – le dije.

Sin inmutarse volteo para encontrarse conmigo – Sakura y Chiharu no han llegado, Rika y Naoko tienen compañía, vino mi primo pero también está acompañado. –

\- Oh vaya, ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo? – Vi como abrió los ojos brevemente pero mire hacia el cielo tratando de restar importancia a mi petición – puedo hacerte compañía mientras llegan tus amigas – regresándola a ver observe que asintió y nos encaminamos al único lugar que vendía alimentos no dulces, su menú no era amplió por razones obvias, no se podía instalar demasiados artefactos de cocina en una cancha, las cosas estaban ya preparadas únicamente las calentaban, por lo que pedimos dos órdenes de takoyaki y dos refrescos de limón, nos sentamos en una de las mesas y empezamos a platicar.

\- ¿Cuántos regalos has recibido? – preguntó Daidouji.

\- Ehhh, creo tres – me sonroje un poco, no llevaba una cuenta exacta y en mis manos traía la última bolsita que me habían dado.

\- ¿Tienes pensado darle algo a alguien? –

Al parecer Daidouji quería ver hasta que tono del color rojo podía alcanzar, soltó una risita picara – sí creo sí, no estoy seguro ¿Y tú? –

Meditó un poco – sí pero ninguno de interés amoroso. –

\- Hola Daidouji ¿has visto a Sakura? – Sudo se había acercado, me desconcertó su presencia, observe que traía un el uniforme que usaban los del local.

\- Hola Sudo, no le toca el último turno no ha de tardar. -

\- Vi a Touya, igual ya llego, gracias – empezó a caminar pero giro para agregar en un tono un poco más alto y tocando el hombro de mi compañera - por cierto, disculpa por interrumpir tu cita. –

Las personas voltearon a vernos, y Daidouji junto sus cejas e hizo una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Vaya, Sudo se siente muy intimidado por ti – comentó, saco su celular para revisarlo, la vi juntar nuevamente su cejas, era una chica bonita, esbelta, delicada, su piel era blanca que hacía contraste con su largo cabello negro ébano, con claros ojos azules que daban destellos similares a la amatista – Li, discúlpame, pero debo hacer una llamada y buscar a alguien, gracias por el almuerzo – y se levantó a prisas – por cierto deberías animarte a dar tu regalo. –

La observé irse, cheque mi reloj, faltaba poco para que hicieran cambio los del último turno, decidí ir a esperar al salón, tomaría una pequeña siesta, en lo que acababan, mande un mensaje al grupo que compartía con los chicos para hacerles saber dónde estaría, encaminándome hacia el edificio, me interceptó Airisu.

\- Li, ¿podemos hablar? – la observé pero no sabía que contestar – por favor – agregó.

Nos sentamos en una banca cercana, a una distancia considerable, y por primera vez la vi con un ligero tono rosado en su rostro, me entrego una caja cuadrada, plana y relativamente pequeña.

\- Sabes Li, quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi arrebato del otro día, estaba un poco susceptible y me deje llevar por el momento – me miro a la cara.

Detrás de su rostro vi a varios alumnos con miradas curiosas que se acercaban con sigilo, me imaginaba que para escuchar la plática, no obstante debía responderle – no hay cuidado – permanecí impasible.

Ella también pareció percatarse de los fisgones, por lo que se giró levemente para susurrarme al oído mientras tapaba levemente la boca con su mano – realmente quisiera que un día platicáramos con un poco más de privacidad. –

\- ¡HIKARI! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! – Saya se había puesto de frente a nosotros, se veía conmocionada.

Gracias a su grito, la gente se tomó la libertad de dejar a un lado la discreción e hizo un pequeño círculo alrededor.

\- Saya, tranquila, no es lo que crees – Airisu se paró _ipso facto._

\- ¿QUÉ NO ES LO QUE PIENSO? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TRAE LI EN SUS MANOS? ¿SE LO DISTE TU? – continuo gritando y apuntando, la caja rosa con un listón azul y aparte traía la bolsita de chocolates que me habían dado previamente.

\- Ehhh sí, pero es un símbolo de amistad, lo juro – se trató de explicar.

Yo permanecí sentado porque ciertamente no sabía qué hacer, lo peor fue que vi a Sakura junto a su hermano y su amigo, entre las personas que se encontraban a la redonda mientras seguía la discusión – ¡¿DESDE CUANDO TÚ Y LI SON AMIGOS?! LUEGO LO ESTABAS BESANDO EN LA OREJA – exclamó Saya, era el momento de actuar.

Me levante – este Saya tranquila, creo deberías calmarte…- fui interrumpido ahora por Airisu.

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ESTAS EXAGERANDO! ¡SOLAMENTE LE ESTABA DICIENDO ALGO AL OÍDO! -

\- ¡¿QUÉ LE ESTABAS DICIENDO?! –

\- Eso, ¡eso no es asunto tuyo! – pronunció en un tono más bajo pero aún firme, la muchedumbre emitió un "uhhhhh".

\- ¡LI, DIME QUIÉN SE TE HACE MÁS BONITA! ¿A QUIÉN PREFIERES A HIKARI O A MÍ? – gritó una roja y exaltada Saya.

Cuando escuche eso, busque a la persona quién yo prefería pero ya no estaba, me disguste – a mí no me metan en sus asuntos, esto solo les concierne a ustedes – había dicho lo último para ver si las personas despejaban el área y fui a buscar a Sakura.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo han estado? Primero que nada felices fiestas para aquellos que lo celebran, espero lo pasen muy bien. Se que he demorado en subir capítulo, hoy me hice un espacio específicamente para subir el capítulo, a mi parecer nuevamente tardare 3 fines en subir el siguiente episodio, he estado ocupada, pero la historia aún sigue, gracias por acompañarme hasta ahora. Quisiera agradecer los reviews más recientes:

 **\- carmennj:** yo también estaba como Syaoran en negación, realmente gracias por siempre comentar, es una gran sensación ver que continuas leyendo la historia y me dediques un momento para opinar. ¡Un gran abrazo!

 **\- LoluS:** aquí esta el capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado. :D

 **\- Guest:** _(me parece que tenemos dos "Guest")_ espero que este capítulo aclare un poco el suspenso, pero todavía no se aclaran las cosas, un gran saludo. _Y con respecto al otro Guest, espero puedan diferenciarse. c:_

 **\- AZULMITLA:** ¡Bienvenida! Trato de mejor la redacción con cada capítulo, espero sigas leyendo y continúes diciéndome que te parece.

A todos en general, tenganme paciencia por favor, les aviso que nos veremos hasta el otro año (poniéndonos un poco dramáticos xD) Espero sus reviews, y a los que no dejan pero igual leen la historia, se los agradezco de corazón. Les he tomado mucho cariño. 3

 ** _¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo 2019!_**

Les mando un gigantesco abrazo.


	10. Sucesos

Capítulo IX.

"Sucesos"

\- No podías irte de la escuela sin estar en un drama de chicas – me dijo entre carcajadas Eriol.

Ya había acabado el festival, estaba parado junto a nuestro puesto mientras acarreábamos las últimas sillas, Takashi se había ido a su casa hace una hora debido a que Mihara no había venido, aparentemente estaba enferma, Shigeru estaba con Yanagisawa.

Había metido los presentes en mi mochila, Eriol se decepcionó al saber que solo habían sido cinco, ya solo estábamos él y yo, íbamos hablando bajo porque me contaba que iría a ver a la profesora Mizuki.

\- ¡Chicos! Esperen – una masculina voz se escuchó al fondo.

Eriol con su naturaleza curiosa, volteo y me hizo detenerme, era Genzo - chicos le entregue una bolsa a cada miembro del equipo, me faltan ustedes – extendió su mano donde venía dos bolsas de plástico transparente con pequeños balones de soccer – feliz San Valentín – los recibimos, nos despedimos y continuamos.

Mi primo estaba riéndose solo – ajá como te decía, después de ver a Kaho vamos por unas cervezas, anda ya es tiempo que te involucres más con el género femenino – dijo sacando un balón para abrirlo y ver que era de chocolate.

\- Tengo ganas de alcohol pero hasta ahí. –

\- Bueno te pones más sociable con alcohol en tu sistema – volteo a ver su reloj – ok te mando un mensaje pero yo creo que será como a las ocho, debo apurarme, nos vemos. –

Tome mi camino, al arribar a mi casa, puse sobre la mesa mi mochila para sacar los presentes y guardarlos propiamente, la mayoría eran chocolates y dulces de marcas registradas por lo que únicamente abriría el de Saya y el de Airisu; el primero guardaba en su interior una figura grande, similar al tamaño de mi puño en forma de corazón café oscuro, lo mordí, era de malvavisco con cubierta de chocolate y en el centro contenía líquido sabor menta, un poco empalagoso pero la menta le daba un toque refrescante, y el segundo, me intrigaba por lo delgado que era, al abrirlo me asombré al ver el símbolo taijitu que representa el yin y yang, lo tome y descubrí que se trataba de una galleta, me había gustado mucho el detalle.

Mis hermanas me habían llamado de Hong Kong, se había hecho un hábito, lo hacían con el fin y la esperanza de que les contara que tenía novia y al momento de negarlo, se disponen a reprocharme, argumentando que deje de ser tan huraño y solitario.

Me puse una camisa manga corta, de color blanca, jeans azules, tenis casuales y tome mi chamarra, Eriol quiso que nos juntáramos un poco más temprano, Takashi iría con nosotros; mientras iba en camino divagaba en la red social y veía que en el grupo del instituto se hablaba mucho del drama entre Airisu y Saya, hablaban mal de la primera y me molestaba ya que todo era un malentendido.

Al llegar Eriol estaba en una mesa, comiendo una hamburguesa mientras veía la transmisión de la UFC, llegue a robarle papas a la francesa y ordenar una cerveza.

\- ¿Llevas rato? – le pregunté, mientras ponía en su plato un poco de salsa de tomate.

\- Como media hora. –

\- ¿Cómo te fue? –

\- Podría decirse que bien, me recibió las flores que le lleve pero creo que únicamente por cortesía, no hablamos mucho, por cierto, escuche algo interesante, dicen algunos que hoy tuviste una cita con Tomoyo, ¿es cierto? –

Pesé a que hablábamos de manera informal pude notar la seriedad de su voz en lo último, aparte que me pareció muy abrupto el cambio de tema – no, ja ja ja ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – me causaba gracia la confusión.

\- Ya sabes noticias, noticias, aparentemente se especula que ella sea la razón por la cual no le contestaste a Saya en su pequeño drama, pero dime ¿por qué alguien pensaría algo así? –

Presentía que Eriol estaba celoso, él me decía que no veía a Daidouji como interés amoroso por lo que no comprendía su actitud – hoy almorzó conmigo, le pedí que me acompañara. –

\- ¿A quién? ¿De qué hablan? – Takashi había llegado.

\- Comentábamos que en internet analizan lo del drama de Saya, Airisu, Syaoran y apareció en el panorama Tomoyo – comentó Eriol con los brazos cruzados, ya había terminado de comer.

\- Oh sí, me enteré del drama, aunque desde que Shigeru me contó que una vez que te pidió que la invitaras a salir pensé que eventualmente aceptarías, pero ¿qué tiene que ver Daidouji? –

\- Nada, no es para tanto, invité a comer a Daidouji ya que quería evitar comer solo porque presentía que alguien me abordaría, lo cual pasó cuando se tuvo que ir – y le di un trago a mi tarro de cerveza.

\- No me había percatado que ya eras más amigable, con Tomoyo y Airisu ¿alguna otra amiga que no nos hayas contado? – Eriol se veía escéptico mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

Me tentó por un instante comentarles de Sakura – exageras Eriol – pero decidí que no.

\- Bueno Syaoran no veo porque no le haces caso a Airisu y sales con ella, la chica ya te parece atractiva y al parecer te agrada. ¿Dónde estará la mesera, quiero pedir unas alitas y una cerveza? – comentó Takashi mientras levantaba la mano.

Le di otro trago a la cerveza, mientras batallaba con la pesadez de la mirada de Eriol – todo es un malentendido - y tratando de cambiar el tema le hice una pregunta a Takashi - ¿Y cómo te fue con Mihara? –

Takashi miró hacia el suelo – la he tratado de localizar pero su celular está apagado, pase a su casa pero me dijo su mamá que no estaba, que había salido, su mamá me dijo que le diera algo de espacio, que sabe que ella me quiere y no entiende las decisiones que tomó. -

Me lamenté de mi pregunta, sin embargo Eriol me ayudó, tocó su hombro – concuerdo con la señora, es obvio que ella te quiere, ánimo, solo te queda esperarla, pero espérala feliz para que cuando vuelva le cuentes, que no dudaste de sus sentimientos ni de los tuyos. –

Estaba atónito por las palabras de mi primo, si bien él nos alentaba a buscar chicas, desconocía lo profundo que puede ser con sus palabras, que parecieron surtir efecto en Takashi ya que sonrió, siempre había tenido la cualidad de influenciar y persuadir, normalmente para acompañarlo en sus locuras, aunque en este caso lo uso para bien.

Nos dedicamos a jugar dardos y tomar cerveza, también agregamos cigarros; unas chicas nos invitaron una ronda de shots, resultaron ser universitarias, pasamos con ellas un rato, no eran muy atractivas pero si entretenidas, al cabo de un tiempo nos tuvimos que ir, ya que aunque somos altos, aún somos menores de edad, y nos corrieron de una forma sutil, debido a que llamábamos la atención por estar bebiendo y fumando.

Nos fuimos al centro de la ciudad, era temprano aún, compramos muchas mentas para nuestro aliento, estábamos ligeramente desinhibidos, estuvimos llamando a Shigeru para saber si nos quería acompañar pero aparentemente estaba viendo una película en el cine, optamos por cada quién irse a su casa y salir nuevamente mañana los cuatro, al despedirme vi la hora en mi teléfono, había olvidado mi reloj, era temprano por lo que decidí ir a casa de Sakura.

Tomé un taxi para llegar a una hora apropiada, me baje en la esquina de su calle, no quería bajarme directamente frente a su casa, alcance a visualizar las luces de su recibidor encendidas, como no quería llegar con las manos vacías tuve que comprar algo en el centro, opté por unos chocolates de marca registrada que su envoltura era dorada en un recipiente con forma de corazón, comencé a sudar de las manos, y con mucho valor toque la puerta, espere lo que me pareció una eternidad cuando finalmente escuche pasos y como giraban la perilla, para visualizar al mismo chico que había visto en la escuela por la mañana.

\- Hola, tú eres amigo de Sakura, ¿verdad? –

Asentí, su tono de voz me resultaba muy amigable.

\- Yuki, ¿quién es? – Escuché la voz de Touya Kinomoto detrás de él, acto seguido se fijó en mí - ¿Qué se te ofrece? -

\- Quería saber si podría hablar con Sakura – finalmente me había animado a hablar.

\- No está - me respondió hoscamente su hermano.

\- Pero, ¿por qué no la esperas? No creo que tarde mucho – agregó amable y rápidamente Tsukishiro – pasa – y se hizo a un lado para dejar un espacio entre él y Kinomoto.

Se me hizo descortés rechazar la invitación y atravesé su pórtico.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de té? Justo terminamos de prepararlo, el señor Kinomoto dejo hecho un pastel de fresas con crema – me invitaba Tsukishiro, me sorprendía la familiaridad con la que me ofrecía las cosas a pesar de estar en una casa ajena, su hospitalidad era imposible de negarse.

Me senté en el mismo sillón donde hace ya casi dos meses había estado acostado, Kinomoto se sentó en el sillón individual, solo habían agregado una taza, un plato y un tenedor, ya que efectivamente todo se encontraba ya listo.

\- Así que ¿viniste a dejarle ese presente a la pequeña Sakura? – me dijo Tsukishiro mientras me pasaba la taza de té y dejaba un plato con una muy generosa rebanada de pastel frente a mí, sentí como me ardía la cara, fije mi vista en los chocolates que había estado llevando en mi mano en todo momento.

\- ¿Qué pretendes con mi hermana mocoso? ¿No te basta con las chicas que ya tienes en la escuela? – Touya Kinomoto me escudriñaba con su mirada.

Cambie mi semblante, y escuche como su amigo lo reprimía por su comentario pero podía defenderme solo – tu hermana me agrada, es mi amiga – sentí un sabor amargo al pronunciar esa palabra - y no sé de qué me hables – pude escuchar como Kinomoto gruñía, por decirlo de una forma, se hizo una pequeña pausa.

\- Sabes joven Li, hoy tuvimos el infortunio de presenciar en la escuela el suceso donde te viste envuelto junto a dos señoritas, Sakura se consterno por eso – comento Tsukishiro de forma amable.

Empuñe mis manos, todo había sido un malentendido como le había explicado a mis amigos, no sabía de qué otra forma llamarle.

De pronto escuchamos voces y nadie hablo tratando de agudizar nuestros sentidos, y se pudo apreciar la voz de Sakura.

\- Gracias por acompañarme Satoshi –

\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Me piensas decir? – se escuchó la voz de Sudo.

Kinomoto se había levantado con la visible intención de ir a la puerta, pero Tsukishiro lo detuvo y susurrando nos dijo – no debemos interrumpir ni tampoco escuchar, hay que movernos a la cocina. –

Estuve de acuerdo con él, y con sigilo empezamos a movernos para levantar las cosas y dirigirnos a la cocina pero seguía pendiente.

\- ¿Ya tienes una respuesta? – preguntaba Sudo.

\- Yo, aún no lo sé Satoshi – contestó Sakura.

\- Sakura no lo entiendo, siempre habías querido que fuéramos novios ¿qué te detiene ahora? – dijo Sudo, subiendo varios decibeles al tono de su voz, que hizo que los tres nos quedáramos quietos.

\- Yo… yo no lo sé. –

\- Bueno Sakura, te voy a esperar, pero por favor no me tengas en esta agonía, quiero poder presumir al mundo que eres mi novia, ven – habló en un tono mucho más meloso, ya no podía tolerarlo, no quería imaginar lo que pasaba del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Me tengo que ir – dije en un tono bajo, pero no podía salir por la puerta, ambos voltearon a verme.

\- Por cierto, ¿por qué Mihara y Tomoyo no fueron a la salida? Escuche que Mihara está enferma pero, ¿será que Tomoyo salió a hacer oficial su relación con Li? – continuaba el irritante de Sudo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Dijo que no podía, pero ¿por qué dices eso? – ahora fueron los decibeles de Sakura los que se dispararon un poco.

No podía permitir que ese idiota inventara cosas sobre mí y dejando todo en la mesita de té, me encaminé a la puerta, pero me detuvieron fuertemente.

\- Vamos, Saku, es de lo único que se habla en la página de la escuela, en la mañana Li llegó temprano exclusivamente para ayudar a Tomoyo, y estuvieron juntos en el festival, pensé que eran mejores amigas, desconozco porque te ocultaría algo así, tal vez temé que no lo apruebes. –

No podía más, ahora yo gruñí, entonces Kinomoto me jaló para hablarme de cerca con un tono bajo pero firme – no seas imprudente, si sales por la puerta, sabrán que estuviste escuchando, la llevarías de perder, sal por la puerta de la cocina que da al jardín, no le diremos que estuviste aquí.–

\- Sería lo mejor joven – susurro Tsukishiro.

Me había desconectado de la conversación, hice lo que me dijeron, pero aún estaba el problema de que por la parte del jardín colindaba con los jardines de las demás casa, debía rodear la casa y salir por la parte de frente, pero cómo iba a saber cuándo acabarán de hablar Sudo y Sakura.

Vi como Tsukishiro abrió la ventana de la cocina – Touya ya fue a interrumpir la plática, podrás salir como en 10 minutos – cerró la ventana para desaparecer de mi visión, seguí por las plantas laterales y la espera se me hizo eterna, basado en mi celular ya habían pasado 18 minutos, salí no había nadie, en el pórtico de Sakura había una banca, que se situaba justo detrás de la sala, por eso pudimos escuchar su conversación, tome camino para ir a mi casa, apenas pasaban de las diez de la noche, todavía podía alcanzar los autobuses que transitaban la ciudad, y subí a la ruta que me correspondía, me abstraje pensando, odie no haber traído mis audífonos, con ellos podía aislarme mejor.

Al bajarme camine un poco a la misma tienda donde usualmente comprábamos Eriol y yo cigarros, quise comprar cerveza, estaba demasiado tenso, al llegar a mi departamento, ya estaba terminando la primera de las seis latas que había adquirido, puse hard rock, y espere que las canciones y el alcohol, ocuparan mi mente hasta agotarla, no supe si el tiempo paso demasiado rápido o que las cervezas traían menos producto del que indicaba, porque cuando aplastaba la última lata vacía, si bien había bajado mi estrés, aún pensaba en Sudo y Sakura, gracias a las quejas de uno de mis vecinos, había apagado la música, para ser sincero, no conocía a varios, usualmente el edificio es muy tranquilo, únicamente había dialogado con algunos en las juntas que se hacían para el mantenimiento, sin embargo hoy decidieron que era el momento apropiado para visitarme y pedirme que bajara el volumen de mi música, por lo que tuve que conformarme con mi celular, decidí cambiar de género, puse mis brazos por detrás de mi cabeza y mire por las puertas de mi balcón, la noche se hizo más oscura, si es que es posible, empezó a vibrar el sillón, ¿se trataría de un temblor? No, era como un cosquilleo, tal vez lo estaba imaginando, pero no había luz, se oía algo a lo lejos ¿sería la puerta? Note que había un patrón, me moví y empecé a notar lo contracturado que se sentía mi cuerpo, y no era que la noche se hubiera hecho más oscura o no hubiera electricidad, tenía los ojos cerrados, me había quedado dormido, seguramente mi celular era el responsable de la vibración, lo busque a tientas, al ver la pantalla, vi que se trataba de una alarma, demonios, ya debía levantarme, cuando enfoque la hora, vi que era demasiado temprano, media hora antes de lo usual, leí la etiqueta de la alarma que seguía sonando y decía **"encargado del salón"** maldije y me levanté.

Pude notar más el paisaje de la sala, tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza, el sonido que hicieron las latas al moverlas, se me hizo el ruido más infernal posible, arrastrando mis pies hasta al baño, encendí la luz, todo me molestaba, creo puedo justificarlo con mi edad, me metía a la ducha y el agua tibia sobre mi cuerpo fue lo primero que me estaba saliendo bien, no pude demorarme tanto como hubiera querido, me lave los dientes con más empeño de lo normal esperando que mi aliento estuviera decente, de todas maneras agregue enjuague bucal, me cambie con prisas, tome mi mochila de la mesa, bebí un gran vaso con agua, decidí dejar el desastre de mi sala y recogerlo después, salí a la fría mañana, corroborando cuanto tiempo tenía, vi que mi celular no traía carga de batería, contaba con 9%, tendría que desviarme a buscar un minisúper abierto para comprar algo que me ayudara con la resaca, por lo que llegue a la escuela en taxi, un poco retrasado para lo que me gustaría.

Por fortuna no había llegado nadie al salón, pero me dolía agachar la cabeza, decidí empezar con lo más complejo que era barrer, solo me esmere en el escritorio y las primeras filas que era lo que apreciaba el profesor, para cuando llegue a la parte trasera, veía tierra todavía, pero lo compensaría para el final del día, hablaría con la jefa del grupo, que era Mihara, para que no me levantara un reporte, ese era uno de sus deberes, cerciorarse que se hiciera el aseo del grupo, había tenido la desventaja de que me tocara día festivo ayer, usualmente entre semana uno no debe esforzarse mucho ya que al limpiarse el salón por las tardes a la siguiente mañana no se ensucia demasiado, pero en festivos no hay encargados del salón, por lo que está muy sucio, y la persona encargada después de un festivo tiene más de trabajo o a quiénes les toque en lunes o de regreso de un período vacacional, mientras pensaba en mi desdicha y la excusa que le daría a Mihara había salido a tirar la basura, al regresar vi una cabellera castaña junto al pizarrón, pero no hable, fue hasta que ella giró, que noto que estaba observándola.

\- Buenos días – me dijo en un tono bajo.

\- Buenos días – no sabía qué hacer, no estaba en mi mejor momento, y el silencio se me estaba haciendo eterno.

\- Ya terminé con el pizarrón, iba a tirar las flores del jarrón, pero faltan arreglar varias sillas, el proyector, y limpiar el escritorio, ¿con qué quieres que te ayude? – me pregunto, como si esta semana de distanciamiento desde el lunes donde había acudido yo a ayudarla, no hubiera pasado, su presencia no la esperaba, ni yo recordaba que hoy era el encargado, me parecía increíble que ella si se acordara.

\- No tienes que molestarte, yo puedo hacerlo – no sabía si estaba de malas con todos o solo con ella, por recordar lo del lunes con su novio, por no poder haber hablado con ella ayer ni estos días.

Era evidente que mi respuesta no era algo que esperaba – no es molestia, de verdad quiero ayudarte – me dijo nerviosamente.

Había traido una cubeta con agua y jabón, una esponja y un trapo para el escritorio, que estaba manchado de lo que parecía ser chocolate, camine hacia él para tallarlo – no hace falta pero como quieras – le dije, verla hacía que su conversación de ayer resonara en mi cabeza, y comprendí que ella no era con quién debía estar molesto.

Me puse a limpiar el escritorio, y de reojo la vi moverse, pensé que se iría pero empezó a alinear las mesas, haciendo mucho ruido, sentía que el karma me castigaba por ser hosco, terminé y fui a limpiar el florero, al salir, vi que iba a colocar el proyector, para cuando regrese, no estaba en el salón, todo había quedado decentemente por lo que me recosté en mi mesa, pero con la vista en el salón, primero llegó Shigeru, se acercó a saludarme.

\- Te ves desvelado – señaló – pensé que habían terminado temprano.-

\- Así fue pero, no pude dormir bien – contesté apenas mirándolo.

\- ¿Se armara lo de hoy? Tengo algo que contarles. –

\- ¿Y qué es? – apareció la voz de Eriol.

\- Al rato les digo, ya que estemos los cuatro. –

Poco a poco empezaron a ocuparse las sillas del salón, porque faltaba poco para la campana, sin embargo había varios asientos vacíos, pese a que Sakura llego temprano, no había vuelto hasta que faltaron poco segundos para el timbre, entro junto a Takashi, se situó en su asiento sin voltear.

Iba entrando la profesora Mizuki, y justo detrás de ella, Daidouji, hasta ese momento que la vi agitada como pocas veces, comprendí que debía hablar con ella, para aclarar lo de las redes sociales, aunque pensando objetivamente dudo que creyera alguna de las patrañas que se rumoreaban, era demasiado madura para hacerlo y como si estuviera llamándola telepáticamente, se sentó y lo primero que hizo fue voltear a verme, le sostuve la mirada, ella me sonrió, de la forma en que se sonríen los cómplices, me provoco sonreírle de regreso, giro 90° para ver a la que según tenía entendido era su mejor amiga, Sakura, y su semblante cambio de inmediato, por una cara de desconcierto, de igual forma yo gire, porque sentía una mirada pesada, para toparme con la mirada de Eriol que me escrutaba, y al fondo, escuché un carraspeo proveniente de la profesora, para llamar la atención de la clase, aunque dudo que todos estuvieran atentos a la misma esquina, tal vez nos había estado observando.

\- Como veo que todos están con muchos ánimos, me imagino que debido al día de ayer, les haré un pequeño examen sorpresa. -


	11. Una nueva amiga

Capítulo X

"Una nueva amiga"

La campana del primer receso taladraba mi cabeza, resultó que no hizo el examen al escuchar las múltiples protestas, pero aviso que el real vendría pronto.

Me movía con lentitud, estábamos en la línea para comprar, me decidí por una botella de agua grande, Takashi y Eriol discutían las películas que estaban próximas a estrenarse, observe como me veían con sigilo las demás personas y susurraban, por un momento olvidaba que apenas iba a cumplirse un día de la escena en la que me vi involucrado con Saya y Airisu; parece que mis amigos estaban de excelente humor, quería hacer que chocarán sus cabezas solo para que sintieran una parte de lo que yo sentía, pero temía su reacción ya que la mía no estaba en su mejor momento.

\- ¡Hey! Cómprenme un pudín de caramelo – Shigeru había aparecido a un lado nuestro.

\- No que te ibas a quedar en el salón con Yanagisawa – señalo Eriol.

\- Al parecer Daidouji y Kinomoto olvidaron sus almuerzos, así que comeremos aquí, vengan a sentarse con nosotros, estamos allá – se giró para señalar la mesa con las mencionadas, junto a Yanagisawa y Sasaki.

\- Esta bien, ¿solo uno? – pregunto Takashi.

\- Sí, te pago en el salón.

Me puse un poco ansioso al no escuchar negativa de nadie, ni siquiera Takashi se veía receloso, pues al no encontrarse Mihara no había razón que hubiera incomodidad por parte de él, pero que pasaba conmigo, lo mío era distinto, ellos solo sabían que hubiera rumores con Daidouji pero nadie involucraba a Sakura, y de ser sinceros no sería la primera vez que compartimos mesa con ellas, ya que antes eran los lazos de Mihara y Takashi, la entonces secreta admiración de Shigeru por Yanagisawa y los fuertes lazos de amistad de Eriol con Daidouji y Saura los que fomentaban más nuestra convivencia, pero ya que lo pensaba Eriol no estaba en su mejor momento con Daidouji sino todo lo contrario, entonces algo debe pensar de sentarnos con ellas, gire para verlo, tenía una media sonrisa mirando fijamente hacia la fila de alumnos que seguíamos, parecía que realmente no la veía sino que estaba pensando en algo con la vista perdida en un punto fijo.

Ya comprado todo, nos encaminamos, Takashi y Eriol iban delante, yo atrás de ellos empinándome mi botella, asiento o negando en la conversación que sosteníamos. La mesa escolar era amplia se supone que para 10 personas, 5 por lado, Sasaki estaba en una esquina, de lado tenía a Sakura, frente a ellas estaba Shigeru en la esquina, a lado Yanagisawa y a su lado Daidouji, Eriol y Takashi se apresuraron para ver quien se sentaba a lado de Sakura, ambos se llevaban muy bien con ella, aunque Takashi y ella compartían salón prácticamente desde siempre, Eriol y ella también desarrollaron una fuerte amistad, los aborrecí a ambos por no sentarse junto a Daidouji, no tenía problema alguno en hacerlo pero creo solo se apreciaba como si me quisieran dejar a lado de ella, esto podría interpretarse de muchas maneras para todo el mundo pero era solo Sakura la única opinión que quería cuidar aunque desperdicie el momento que milagrosamente tuve a solas con ella esta mañana, sin embargo sería muy descortés de mi parte no sentarme junto a ella ya que mis compañeros ya se habían sentado, ganando Eriol el lugar junto a Sakura, quedando frente a Daidouji, a su lado Takashi y si yo me sentara a su lado, se vería muy desproporcionar la mesa, por lo que ocupe mi asiento.

\- ¿Alguien sabe por qué sigue Chiharu sin presentarse? Sera algo grave lo que padezca - pregunto Sasaki.

Parecía que empezaran un nuevo tema a nuestra llegada, o solo me estoy volviendo paranoico.

\- Ayer hable con ella, lamenta preocuparnos pero el lunes ya se presentara – comento Daidouji.

\- Que bueno, ayer la extrañe mucho en el festival – dijo Yanagisawa.

Oh no, quiero evitar ese tema.

\- Por cierto Tomoyo, ¿cómo nos fue en la recaudación? – pregunto Eriol con un tono intuitivo.

Me permití observar a Daidouji ya que lo había estado evitando, entrecerró los ojos pero respondió – Hoy preguntare el puesto en el que quedamos, ayer solo entregue el dinero – hablo de forma serena como suele ser su voz pero yo capte un tono cortante.

\- ¡¿Habrá premio por este evento?! Pensé que solo era para las actividades de arte – pregunto Shigeru inclinándose un poco a la mesa.

\- Creo que sí, ya ven que eso solo se lo dicen a Chiharu, pero como no está iré en el segundo receso y les aviso al final del día– le respondió de una forma más amigable a Shigeru.

\- También para que hablemos del viaje que se hará a Tokio para recorrer los campus universitarios – dijo Eriol.

Tomoyo volteo a verlo – creo que eso puede esperar al lunes ya que este Chiharu.-

Pero su voz fue opacada por el entusiasmo de los miembros restantes de la mesa, aunque no era un secreto, pues sabemos que la escuela lo organiza para nuestro grado para valorar la opción de estudiar en la universidad de Tokio y nos alienten a presentar el examen de admisión por el alto prestigio de esta, pero salvo Eriol nadie parecía recordarlo, entonces la mesa se dividió en pequeños grupos de charla, Sasaki, Yanagisawa y Shieru; Sakura, Eriol y Takashi, excluyendo para mi sorpresa a Daidouji que tenía la cara agachada de una forma que pareciera no querer hacer contacto visual y se enfocaba en su almuerzo.

\- Syaorannn – me llamo Takashi en un tono que pareciera que lo dijera entre dientes, voltee extrañado y estaba apuntado ligeramente con su barbilla hacia mi dirección con ligera inclinación hacia la derecha, gire para encontrarme con la mirada de Saya, era una mezcla de vergüenza, celos y desafío, ya que dudaba entre apartarla o no, regrese a mi postura, en cuanto Daidouji me susurro – Li, quisiera saber si podríamos hablar – yo estaba tan sorprendido que me puse un poco rígido, asentí con la cabeza, en eso sonó el timbre todos comenzaron a moverse, haciendo ruido, por lo que tuve inclinarme ligeramente hacia ella mientras me ponía de pie, ella prosiguió – ¿te parece después de la escuela? – de nuevo solo asentí, tome mi botella vacía para ir a depositarla en el bote de basura, desviándome del grupo, al regresar Eriol me esperaba, ya no creía en que la suerte estuviera de mi lado y pudiera haberme obviado de las miradas de mis compañeros, ya solo me resigne a caminar a su lado, y desear que pase el día más rápido.

Mientras cursaban las clases idee un plan, primero haría el salón, posteriormente hablaría con Daidouji, les cancelaría a mi amigos ya que hoy se supone que nos juntaríamos en casa de Takashi a jugar juegos en línea y de ahí iría hablar con Sakura a su casa. Para llegar a esto imagine cuáles podrían ser los inconvenientes que serían Eriol y que Sakura no esté en su casa, el primero porque puedo ver su cara de frustración de que supone que le oculto algo y la segunda, puede ser una casualidad, pero me determine a esperarla, aún sea en sus jardineras.

Llego el segundo receso, y tenía hambre acumulada, por lo que me apresure a levantarme – ¡hey! ¿Dónde estarán? Voy a la cafetería por algo de comer. –

\- En el patio que da enfrente – contesto Takashi.

Camine tan deprisa, que parecía que trotara, fui el cuarto en la línea compre un platillo con verduras y carne, y me lo fui comiendo en el camino, para cuando llegue con los chicos, me faltaba poco para terminar.

\- Le decía a Eriol que nos veamos en su casa a las 6, Shigeru ira a dejar a su novia, y él dice que va a bañar a Spinel ya que no habrá entrenamiento de natación – me dijo Takashi.

\- Suena bien – para mis adentros pensaba que sin la práctica de natación probablemente Eriol decida esperarme.

\- Oigan ya hablando en serio, estuve pensando en el viaje – Eriol nos dirigió una mirada – creo deberíamos hacer un viaje previo aunque sea a la playa, desde que Shigeru tiene novia rara vez salimos todos.-

\- Por mí no hay problema, mi madre me presiona a que conozca gente nueva, cree que estoy deprimido por lo de Chiharu – Takashi colocaba los brazos posterior a su cabeza como si ya estuviera en la playa.

\- Y esta en lo cierto con ambas cosas – lo vio Eriol por encima de sus gafas.

\- Sí pero no tiene porque saberlo – se le quedo viendo Takashi entrecerrando más los ojos, que sin la mueca eran casi imperceptibles.

\- Suena bien pero como viajaremos, ¿rentamos un coche? – Pregunte ya dejando de lado mi plato vacío – ¿y qué domingo sería?

\- Ya que vuelva Mihara el lunes y le preguntemos cuando será el viaje, fijamos fecha – me contesto Eriol dando una mordida a una barra de cereales que no tengo idea de donde la saco.

Al volver al salón me topé con Sudo y para sorpresa de todos estaba hablando nada más y nada menos que con Shigeru, la consternación permitió que viera directamente donde estaba ellos y Sakura, Eriol, Takashi y yo íbamos casi pegados , el segundo no iba hacia su lugar que estaba cerca de la escena, Eriol tenía su mirada de suspicacia. Ya que se salió del salón Shigeru volteo a vernos y puso cara de haber tomado algo amargo.

Ya en mi asiento, estas horas me permití observar a Sakura, estaba tensa, tal vez presentía mi mirada y parecía querer volverse para verme pero se limitaba a girar la cabeza hasta el angulo que veía el pupitre vacío de Daidouji, durante la siguiente hora del receso, hoy no habría optativas, era la forma de dejarnos salir temprano y el que la mayoría, pero no todos, los clubes suspendían sus prácticas, recordé para mi pesar que debería limpiar el salón y me pregunte si Sakura se quedaría a ayudarme, lo dudaba bastante ya por mi comportamiento cortante de la mañana.

Sonó el timbre, al abrir la puerta para dejar salir al maestro, entro Daidouji y se puso frente al pizarrón, alzó ambas manos para llamar nuestra atención aunque la mayoría abandono su silla para buscar una posición más cómoda.

\- Chicos, buenas tardes, como ya notaron, Chiharu no pudo venir, así que me corresponde hacer algunos avisos en su lugar, primero felicitarnos por lo bien que nuestra cafetería se pudo llevar a cabo – y dio unos breves aplausos – continuando, no fuimos el grupo que más recaudo, obtuvimos el segundo puesto – se oyeron unos pocos abucheos – esperen pero ya que el primer lugar lo obtuvo un grupo de primer año, no nos afectó tanto, ya que los premios estaban destinados para el viaje de tour a las universidades, esperaban que nuestro grado fuera el que más se esforzara, es como si hubiéramos sido el primer lugar – nuevamente sonaron aplausos, ánimos e incluso unos cuantos silbidos – así que nuestra recompensa será, elegir primero los cuartos de hotel en referencia con los otros grupos y una salida sorpresa – ya casi su voz se veía opacada por el júbilo del salón – ya el lunes habrá una junta después de las optativas con Chiharu para empezar a planearlo – alcanzaba a oírse ya subiendo un poco su voz – eso es todo, solo quisiera hablar con el que fue encargado del salón, los demás nos vemos el lunes – y cruzó sus manos por delante de su cuerpo poniéndose a la espera.

¡Rayos! Estaba preparado para ofrecer una disculpa y un poco de seriedad con Mihara, normalmente me funcionaba ya que según Takashi yo le parecía un poco intimidante, pero con Daidouji era diferente, era más abierto, sumando que ya de por si quería hablar conmigo, levante mi mano izquierda para que supiera que era el encargado y me encamine a donde estaba, la mayoría del salón ya estaba conglomerado en la puerta, las nuevas noticias los tenían abstractos para vaciar el salón más aprisa, incluso Yanagisawa, Sasaki y Shigeru se veían más cerca de la puerta, voltee para ver a Eriol y Takashi, el primero seguía con la misma mirada que cuando vio a Sudo, primero viendo a Shigeru y después hacia mí, Takashi solo parecía confundido, por último Sakura se veía como si pareciera estar dudando algo, ya estaba frente a Daidouji pero estábamos viendo hacia el salón.

\- No sabía que eras el encargado, nos vemos al rato, ¿vale? – me dijo Eriol para mi golpe de suerte. Takashi asintió y ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

\- Tomoyo debo irme, te llamo luego – dijo nerviosamente Sakura y cerró la puerta al salir, ya que era la última, como si quisiera darnos privacidad.

Daidouji solo miraba pensativa hacia la puerta y se acercó a la ventana que estaba detrás del escritorio de los profesores y observo hacia el jardín – hoy ha sido un día muy disímil –

Me acerque un poco a ella y coloque mi mano por detrás de mi cabeza, no sabía por dónde empezar – Daidouji, yooo lamento lo del salón es que … -

Giro rápido su cabeza y clavo su mirada en mí y se apresuró a interrumpirme – oh no Li, no te preocupes del salón realmente no lo vi tan mal a comparación de la mayoría de nuestros compañeros, pero creó que parecía más una coincidencia que no dijera tu nombre, con eso de lo que circula en las redes – y por primera vez ¡la vi entornar sus ojos!

Abrí mi boca de la impresión y fruncí el ceño - ¿sabías que era el encargado? ¿Cómo? –

Sonrió de forma tranquila – Sakura me lo había mencionado creo el lunes, pero no estaba segura, así que en la clase que no estuve llamé a Chiharu para corroborarlo. –

De ser caricatura mi boca ya estaría a mitad de pecho, pero empecé a recomponerme – entonces ¿sabes lo que se dice? ¿Lo crees? –

\- No, claro que no, pero igual quería platicar contigo – y se sentó en la silla de los maestros, yo me recargue en el escritorio quedando de frente una pierna estaba bien apoyada mientras balanceada la otra, me dio vergüenza haber hecho esa pregunta, yo sabía que era demasiado madura para creerlo – sospecho incluso quién empezó con eso, pero sabes Li, me permíteme decirte que no estás haciendo bien las cosas. –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – no le pregunté por el rumor porque yo también sospechaba que si bien pudo no haberlo escrito directamente Sudo, estaba detrás de ello.

\- Bueno Li te estás viendo muy lento, me había prometido no involucrarme pero debido que hay quienes quieren perjudicarte no veo porque no puedo ayudarte. –

Seguía en las mismas – no entiendo. –

Medito un poco – bueno quiero decir que yo sé que lo que se dice en las redes es una absurda mentira, tú no estás interesado en mí, ni en Airisu ni en Gaona, pero creo saber de quién sí. –

Sentí el calor en el rostro, esperaba que ella supiera, era la única que nos había visto hablar a mí y a Sakura, pero me costaba aun así reconocerlo - ¿Gaona es Saya? – ella asintió, no me había dado cuenta que no sabía el apellido de Saya y siempre la había llamado por su nombre, enmudecí un momento después - ¿y por qué dices que me perjudican y qué puedes ayudarme?

\- Oh bueno Li, veras, creo firmemente en que cada quién debe cometer sus propios criterios en cuanto a los sentimientos se trata, y que los terceros no debemos involucrarnos, pero te he observado y quisiera alentarte a que no lo pienses tanto, la forma en que te puedo ayudar es decirte lo que sé que nadie más te ha dicho, tal vez porque eres demasiado tímido para platicarlo con alguien, sin embargo creo que cuando uno quiere a otra persona debemos expresarlo, aun así tengamos miedo de no ser correspondidos, la vida nos puede sorprender pero a menos que des pequeños pasos jamás lo averiguaras – me sonreía con sus ojos azules-violetas – además te ayudaré con ese rumor, en lo personal mientras no me afecte dejo que la gente hablé pero hoy temo que Sakura, lo esté creyendo y eso no lo puedo permitir. -

Ya está, había dicho su nombre, no quedaban especulaciones, ya era un hecho, no tenía sentido seguir evitando nombrarla delante de Tomoyo, sentí que mis hombros se hicieron más ligeros pero me comenzaron a sudar las manos - ¿y cómo planeas acabar con ese rumor? –

\- Al hablar contigo, desde que iniciamos la preparatoria Sudo dejo de agradarme, antes creía firmemente que Sakura y él serían pareja, pero ahora más que creerlo quisiera que no fuera así, no puedo hacer que se delate espero que Sakura me crea y que te crea a ti, porque estoy segura que quieres hablar con ella – me sorprendía como nuestra platica había tomado unos niveles de confianza bastante altos.

\- ¿Y crees que lo haga? – me atreví a preguntarle.

\- Depende de cómo se lo digas, hoy le pediré que me acompañe con Chiharu, sé que ya tiene planes con Sudo, pero estoy segura que desea ver a Chiharu, lo más probable es que le diga que nos acompañe porque ella detesta cancelarle a alguien, prefiere incluirlo en los nuevos planes, pero Sudo no querrá ir, terminaremos yo creo como a las 7 y de ahí yo hablare con ella – y miro su reloj.

Sonríe, tenía razón me ayudaba de una forma sutil pero lo hacía, la vi ponerse de pie para que quedáramos de frente, fue hacia su asiento para recoger sus cosas, me acerque un poco más a ella para continuar hablando pero la puerta corrediza se abrió, dejando ver un río de alumnos circulando, parecía que un grupo recién saliera, y Sudo estaba parado junto a la puerta.

\- Tomoyo, ¿y Sakura? – Nos veía – ¿No iban a tener reunión por los resultados del día de ayer?

Estuve agradecido de no estar tan cerca, pero los alumnos veían hacia dentro del salón y ver que éramos los únicos.

\- Ya se fue a casa, si la tuvimos, pero fue muy corta ya que Chiharu no está, solamente mencionamos lo más general y tendremos otra el lunes – dijo en un tono más alto de lo que suele hablar.

\- Ah, y ¿tendrá mucho que se fue? Con eso de que estas aquí con Li – también alzo la voz.

\- No lo sé, después de hablar, hablé con el encargado del salón que resulto ser Li, porque no se encontraba lo bastante limpio y fui a hablar con el Profesor Yamamoto, únicamente volví porque se me olvido algo y a asegurarme que se haga el aseo – contestaba sin ver a ninguno de los dos, me regrese a desconectar el proyector, y vi como Sudo la veía con desdén y Daidouji mantuvo su mirada fija para salir del salón, incluso alzó su barbilla y agito su cabello al pasar junto a Sudo, acción que hizo que varios alumnos, le abrieran espacio en el pasillo.

Reprimí una sonrisa, fue una actitud divertida, porque ahora sabía que Sudo no era completamente de su agrado, aunque todavía era educada, pude captar la forma en que ella le respondía, pero de no haber platicado con ella diría que le contesto con la amabilidad que la caracteriza, Sudo con la misma mirada giro para verme – que conveniente fue que su reunión fuera tan corta – y se fue.

Ignore lo que dijo, ya que no me lo estaba diciendo directamente, y de ser el día que me hable directamente yo no seré tan cortes como fue mi compañera, no obstante no había pensado que tal vez la reunión, realmente no fuera tal cual, Daidouji únicamente avisos.

Tome mi tiempo para limpiar el salón, incluso más de lo que convenía, camine tranquilo a mi casa, sorprendentemente no había mensajes de los chicos, supongo que Eriol y Takashi seguían receloso de ver a Sudo con Shigeru y aunque me gustaría saber porque diablos estaban hablando tendré que esperar, apague mi celular, me duche y tome una pequeña maleta, salí a las 5 de la tarde de mi casa, iría a un deportivo que acostumbro y pago la membresía por año, mataría ahí el tiempo en lo que calculaba el tiempo para ir a casa de Sakura, según el tiempo que me había dicho Daidouji, no tuve la oportunidad de darle las gracias, pero surgió una confianza entre ello y yo, incluso me recordaba a cuando hablaba con Fuutie, que de mis hermanas era la favorita para conversar.


	12. Platicas

¡Hola! Ha pasado tanto tiempo u.u' y les debo una disculpa por ello, como todos tuve muchas dificultades después de Enero, aunque siempre tuve mi historia presente, no pude continuarla por un tiempo, pero volví :D

De ser sincera en el capítulo anterior no escribí notas ni nada porque ya no recordaba bien como, pero poco a poco todo ha vuelto a mí, y aquí estamos, para otro pequeño trozo de historia.

Letra en _cursiva_ referencia a un recuerdo.

Letra en **negrita** referencia a mensaje escrito/virtual.

* * *

Capítulo XI

"Platicas"

Hoy no se apreciaban muchas estrellas, el cielo está inundado de nubes, y mi vista por ramas, falta media hora para las nueve, el entrenamiento me tiene relajado incluso me distraje bastante porque me encontré con Genzo, hicimos rutina juntos por una hora y en la siguiente se nos unió Akizuki, pero solo pude tolerarla una hora, hacía demasiados comentarios muy directos y con un tono como de insinuación.

 _\- Li, ¿cómo es que no tienes novia? Con lo cotizado que eres – preguntó divertida Akizuki, su clase de spinning ya había acabado, y se nos había unido hace tan solo 15 minutos a Genzo y a mí, y parecía que ya hubiera sido una hora, creo que pueden ser pareja, ya que por lo que me dijo entró aquí por él, y recordó que yo se lo recomendé a él._

 _\- No había encontrado nadie que me interesará – le dije mientras jalaba una barra a mi pecho y me veía en el espejo, con discreción miraba en el reflejo si Genzo no tardaba en aparecer, había ido por una toalla para ella, para que pudiera usar los aparatos._

 _\- Ósea qué ahora ya hay – me veía a través del espejo._

 _No le conteste, aunque mi silencio igual puede interpretarse como un sí, bien dicen que "él que calla otorga"._

 _\- Sabes igual y puedes divertirte antes de tener pareja, ya sabes explorar con varias personas, por lo que se te ve, pareces muy recatado, y en esta vida hay que probar de todo, incluso puedo ayudarte con varias citas –_

 _Fruncí mi ceño pero de la forma en que lo hago cuando algo me molesta, como su comentario, más que por lo que me dice, por el atrevimiento que tiene de decirmelo._

Cuando acabamos, ellos decidieron irse al sauna y yo a nadar media hora más, quería evitar a esa chica, me recordaba un poco a Eriol, la forma de sus comentarios, pero entre mi primo y yo existe la confianza para ese tipo de charlas, igual y los presentaba, les haría bien un poco de su propia medicina, me parecía raro que Genzo saliera con ella, pero deje eso atrás, de la alberca me di una ducha y tome un taxi a la casa de Sakura, todo estaba oscuro, por lo que no toque, mire el árbol por la que vi treparse y que da directo a su habitación, me subí a la rama gruesa que guiaba a su cuarto, y decidí esperar ahí, prendí mi teléfono y empezaron a llegar mensajes los de Eriol fueron los que vi primero.

 **¿Dónde carajos estás?**

 **No te dignaras a aparecer, ¿cierto?**

 **Bien Syaoran, si no quieres que se te hable, así será.**

Esos fueron los de la conversación privada, en el grupo con Takashi y Shigeru, eran simplemente de cuánto faltaba por llegar a casa de Eriol, avisando que iban en camino y por último preguntando por mi paradero.

Fanren, me había mandado un vídeo donde Meilin me reconocía en las fotos y preguntaba por mí.

No me había dado cuenta que había una luz tenue en su cuarto como proveniente de una lámpara y al ver hacia la ventana de la sala esa luz ya estaba encendida, me había abstraído tanto, dudaba entre bajar y tocar, qué tal si su hermano me abría, pensara que la estoy acosando, pero ¿y si no estaba ella, y alguien fue a prender su luz? Parecía poco probable, o por el contrario ¿qué estuviera sola?

Ya estaba lloviendo ligeramente, pero alcance a escuchar el timbre de un teléfono, parecía el de su casa, sonó dos veces y se interrumpió, había alguien, sin embargo tuve una idea, espere un poco y la llame a su celular, un timbre, dos timbres, tercero y nada me mando al buzón para dejar mensajes, decidí volver a internarlo, primer timbre, segundo …

\- Bueeeno – jadeaba.

\- ¿Sakura? – que idiota soy, claro que es ella, si le estoy marcando.

\- S-ssi, soy yo – parecía nerviosa, y de repente se ilumino todo su cuarto, podía incluso ver su sombra.

Me dio valor - ¿estás ocupada? – Empecé a caminar hacia su ventana.

\- Eeehhh, no, no realmente –

\- ¿Podría verte? – estaba llegando al marco de su ventana, estaba un poco resbaloso, la lluvia era un poco más intensa.

\- ¿Cuándo? – su voz seguía sin ser del todo clara.

\- Ahora – y toque su ventana dos veces, escuche un grito fino y corto por la bocina del celular, justamente como cuando sorprendes a alguien, abrió lentamente la cortina y sus ojos se abrieron más dejando que expresaran su asombro.

Gesticule "me dejas pasar" veía que ya no llevaba su celular, abrió su ventana y dio pasos hacia atrás para darme espacio para entrar, seguía con el celular en la mano, la mochila colgada, pero cuando toque el suelo de su habitación, la deje resbalar y el celular lo guarde en mi pantalón, me pare cerca de ella.

Aclaro su garganta – Sya… Li, ¿qué haces aquí? – me dijo sonrojándose.

Fruncí levemente mis cejas, al escuchar mi apellido, pero lo merecía por mi comportamiento de la mañana – Sakura quiero hablar contigo. –

Se quedó callada, tensa y colorada, expectante.

\- Primero que nada ofrecerte una disculpa por esta mañana, sé que fui cortante pero realmente no estaba en mi mejor momento – comencé.

Ella bajo la vista y agacho su cabeza – solo quería ayudarte, como tú conmigo, pensé que éramos amigos – su voz estaba quebrada, pausaba algo más de lo necesario.

\- Sí, si lo somos Sakura – la amargura de la palabra "amigos" había resecado mi garganta, tuve que aclararla para seguir – estuvo mal de mi parte, pero sé que te dijeron cosas de mí que son falsas – tuve que poner mi mente a trabajar al mil por hora, no sabía si su hermano le había dicho que estuve el día anterior, si no lo había hecho tenía que explicar mi presencia aquí ayer y que escuche su conversación con el idiota de Sudo.

\- Es eso Syaoran, yo también quería hablar contigo, ayer en el festival vi unas cosas y después me entere de otras, y luego casi no me hablas desde el lunes – su voz fue más firme y levanto la cara, estaba más roja y sus ojos también, no había lágrimas pero pareciera que quisiera llorar.

Descanse un poco al escuchar que de nuevo me llamaba por mi nombre, debía decirle todo, ya era tiempo y no tendría otra oportunidad igual, inhale – si Sakura ese día me moleste, creí que sabrías la razón, después de todo ya te lo he insinuado antes – volví a respirar dos veces antes de seguir – el ver que te – apreté mis manos, que descansaban a mi lado – te besaban fue algo que odie, y tan solo odio con recordarlo – clave mi vista en sus ojos, sus pupilas se habían dilatado – la verdad Sakura es que me gustas mucho – mi corazón estaba acelerado y mi cara caliente.

Estaba atónita, lo veía, debía seguir con mi confesión – sé que te dijeron que yo tenía algo con Daidouji, es falso, a mí no me interesa ni ella ni ninguna otra chica más que tú – sentía que podía escuchar el palpitar de mi pecho, de lo fuerte que lo sentía.

No quería que hubiera una distancia entre ella y yo, me acerque a ella, no se movió, seguía mirándome, sus manos que estaba en su pecho con mi movimiento podían tocar el mío, tuvo que levantar más su rostro por mi cercanía – quiero que seamos algo más que amigos Sakura – y la bese suavemente sobre los labios una vez, no me respondió, simplemente no se movía pero sentí su respiración que me incito a volver a besarla, y ella despertó, abrió su boca y recibió la mía, la bese una y otra vez, mi lengua y la suya se tocaban, parecían que bailaban, era diferente a los otros besos que habíamos tenido, su manos estaban en mi cara, sentí que no era suficiente, que no bastaba, que aún había distancia entre ella y yo, y yo quería que entendiera lo mucho que ella me gustaba, mis manos abrazaron su cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo, para seguirla besando.

De repente se separó y tomo un poco de aire, su pecho subía y bajaba como si le hubiera estado faltando, incluso yo también respiraba veloz.

Sonreí, era feliz, más que eso, pero aún no me bastaba, acaricie su rostro, con la máxima delicadeza que mi mano temblorosa permitió – realmente me gustas muchísimo – le dije jadeante.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Sakura, tomando aire.

\- Si no me crees, no me molestaría besarte de nuevo hasta que lo creas – le dije mientras me reía y baje mi mano hasta tocar la suya.

Su rostro volvía a ser de color carmesí y le tembló un poco el labio inferior – pero y lo que pasó en el festival, ¿no tienes no-novia? – bajo un poco su mirada, como si estuviera avergonzada.

\- SAAAKURAAA, ¿estás en casa? - una voz se escuchó - ¿estas arriba? – continuó.

Giramos para ver, su puerta estaba abierta, corrió hacia ella- siii eh, voy –

\- Baja, papá no tarda en llegar, le obsequiaron una tarta, y quiere que ponga té – reconocí la voz de Touya Kinomoto.

\- Siiii, voy – cerro su puerta, puso seguro y volteo a verme.

\- No hemos terminado nuestra platica – le dije sonriendo, no quería interrumpir el tiempo con su familia, pero no me quería ir – ¿te parece que sigamos mañana? – mi lado caballeroso ganó.

Se acercó dudosa – está bien, ¿dónde? –

\- Podemos ir por un café oooo – una cita, estábamos quedando para una cita – o te lo puedo preparar yo, en mi casa – no me acostumbraba a los sonrojos, ni a los suyos ni a los míos.

\- Me parece – y hablo tan bajo que no la pude escuchar –

-Ehhh, no te escuche – y me acerque.

\- Que me parece bien cualquiera de las dos. –

\- ¿A las 4? –

Toc, toc.

Giro tan rápido su cabeza que sentí que de ser yo, me habría dolido. Me acosté a un lado de su cama, en el piso, con medio cuerpo bajo de ella y medio no.

Toc, toc.

\- Pequeña Sakura, te llaman por teléfono, es tu tía Daidouji – esa voz masculina, también la identificaba, es el amigo de su hermano - ¡oh! Estás un poco mojada, si quieres le digo que le llamas en cuanto te cambies.

\- Sí por favor Yukito –

Escuché el cerrar de la puerta, empecé a levantarme, la encontré ya junto a la ventana.

\- Debo bajar, y aparte necesito cambiarme- me dijo ruborizada y susurrando.

\- Sí, mejor me doy prisa - tome mi mochila, comencé a poner un pie en la ventana - entonces, ¿Me avisas dónde? -

Asintió.

Me tente a besarla otra vez, pero me resistí, salí con cuidado, todavía llovía, y camine a cuatro extremidades, cómo me enseñaron de pequeño en clase de gimnasia, es un secreto que únicamente en mi casa saben, tome esa disciplina para ayudar a hacerme más flexible para las artes marciales, ya al llegar al tronco, gire hacia su ventana, se sobresaltó y me despidió, corrió su ventana y su cortina, salte, y camine hacia la calle, solo llevaba caminado unas cuantas casas cuando apareció una camioneta azul oscuro, con el papá de Sakura al volante, lo bueno que ya no demore más.

Al llegar a casa, les mandé un mensaje de disculpa al grupo de los chicos, tomé una ducha caliente, después fui a preparar chocolate, moví un poco los muebles para dominar el balón mientras veía la repetición de un juego de fútbol.

La luz que se filtraba me daba en los ojos, era muy tenue y pálida, era obvio que o seguía lloviendo o estaba nublado, solo gire sobre mi almohada, tenía calor y eso que no llevaba camiseta, coloque una mano sobre mi frente, había soñado, tenía tiempo que no soñaba, en mi sueño no me marchaba de la alcoba de Sakura, y como resultado estaba incómodo esa mañana, decidí ir por agua fría, me ayudaría, mire el reloj eran las 09:20, encendí la radio en una estación de clásicos en inglés, resonaba una canción que me gustaba, _Square rooms_ , perfecto para el ambiente, prepare mi desayuno.

Pasaba de medio día, estaba haciendo los deberes y frecuentaba más el celular que las operaciones en mi cuaderno, había recibido un **Hola** de Airisu, en el chat del equipo de soccer hablaron de jugar retas a unas canchas, normalmente no me las perdía, usualmente apostábamos cerveza, pero sería a las 7 y no sé si me daría tiempo, así que avise que tal vez asistiría, para mí sorpresa Eriol ya había confirmado, y no había recibido ni un mensaje suyo, ni ninguno de los chicos había escrito en el grupo, ¿estarían molestos por lo de ayer? Estaba por escribirle a Eriol de forma personal cuando, ella me escribió, me preguntaba que si me apetecía una cafetería que quedaba en el centro, no sabía del lugar, pero no creo fuera difícil de hallarlo, le dije que sí y volvimos a afirmar que era a las 4.

Ya no llovía, sin embargo el viento era fuerte, me puse una playera con cuello de tortuga negro y ceñida al cuerpo y llevaba una chaqueta café, resultó que la cafetería estaba hasta la esquina donde casi terminaba la calle, era pequeña, pero lo más extraño es que ¡había pura gente de la tercera edad! Qué lugar más extraño, había entrado pero mejor decidí esperar a fuera, a las 4:08 me escribió que iba retrasada pero que ya estaba en camino, no me sorprendía, y espere en las mesas de afuera y a los diez minutos la vi que se avecinaba corriendo, traía un vestido café claro con blanco.

-Lo siento, esperaste mucho, ¿verdad? - estaba agitada.

\- No, no tanto -

\- Entremos entonces, me urge un té helado - movía su mano como si se echara aire.

La seguí, y se sentó a lado de la ventana, las mesas eran para dos personas, pequeñas, estaríamos de frente pero cerca, el menú estaba por debajo del cristal que cubría la mesa, pidió su té helado y yo un café americano.

\- ¿Cómo conoces este lugar? - le pregunté un vez que se fue el señor que era nuestro mesero.

\- Mi abuelo a veces me trae, me gusta porque es muy tranquilo para poder hablar - me dijo, sonrojada ¿estará nerviosa?

\- ¿Cómo te fue con tu papá ayer?-

\- Oh muy bien, no tardó casi nada luego de que te fuiste, más tarde yo en bajar -

\- Si lo vi - ahora me sonroje yo - pero ya llevaba unas casas caminadas – trate de tranquilizarla cuando vi que abrió más sus ojos.

Trajeron las bebidas, y la mesita se vio repleta apenas con su vaso, mi taza y los anexos, tomo un poco de azúcar para su té, yo sin ti embargo solo le puse un poco de crema.

\- ¿No le pones azúcar? -

\- Usualmente no, a menos que esté muy cargado, pero está bien así -

\- Ohh - musitó y empezó a beber.

No sabía cómo traer a colación el tema, el aura era tan serena que sentía que no era para tema de adolescentes, pero se me ocurrió una forma de empezar.

\- Nunca te vi en nuestra cafetería, ¿con quién estuviste de turno? -

Se puso tensa de sus hombros, - yo le pedí a Matsumoto que me cubriera, eso me recuerda que le debo un favor - y frunció un poco sus cejas y apretó sus labios, bajo la mirada y después llamó al señor y pidió unas madalenas.

Creía saber el porqué no se presentó pero estaba dispuesto a aclarar lo que me preguntó ayer.

\- ¿Sabes? El día del festival te vi, junto con tu hermano y su amigo, yooo - dudaba que palabras escoger - bueno yo estuve en un embrollo, y quiero que sepas que nada de lo que se dice se acerca a la verdad.-

\- Aaah - movía la pajita de su bebida con un dedo - entonces, ¿no te estaban besando? -

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - me enderece y sabía que no debía hablar muy alto o nos correrían, mire hacia los demás comensales y me veían extrañados, pero no sé de dónde había sacado esa idea - ¡Nooooo! ¿Por qué lo dices? -

El señor apareció aclarándose la garganta y le dio un plato a Sakura, se llevó los anexos para que pudiera entrar en la mesa las madalenas.

\- Ah es que escuche que una chica decía que vio como Airisu te besó - tomo un madalena y la mordió, me alzó el plato como invitación a tomar una, pero negué rápidamente.

Ya recordaba que Saya había dicho eso, me hizo pensar en qué si eso le molestaba - fue un mal entendido, veras Airisu solo me pidió que habláramos -

\- Mmmmm, ¿es tu amiga? Vi que te dio un presente ese día - aunque tenía la cabeza agachada alzó sus ojos para verme y poco a poco se enderezó.

\- Nooo, a veces habló con ella pero de nada en particular - ¡porque así era! Ni sabía bien porque su confianza de hablarme, que solo lo hacía para saludarme o decirme que la invite a salir, pero no creo que sea importante decírselo porque ni a mí me importa - si me dio algo, pero de ser sincero, no sé bien cómo rechazar cuando me dan un presente en esa fecha. -

\- ¿Y tú diste alguno? - me preguntó curiosa, veía más chispa en sus ojos.

\- No, tenía planeado dar uno, pero no pude, ¿y tú? – esperaba que por mi tono entendiera que era para ella, tome un madalena porque estaba nervioso de escuchar su respuesta.

\- Eh si, la verdad fueron varios, mis amigas, mi familia yyyy otros - se puso nerviosa.

Me mordí la mejilla internamente, era una manía que había adquirido recientemente.

\- Ya veo -

Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio, tomando nuestras bebidas, viéndonos y hacia la calle, incluso termine mi café.

\- ¿Quieres ir a caminar? - me preguntó después de un rato.

Asentí, la tensión disminuyó un poco al discutir por la cuenta, ella quería pagar, indubitablemente no se lo permití, mientras salíamos iba con un pequeño puchero.

\- ¿Qué camino tomamos? - le dije más relajado.

\- Hay unas bancas aquí a la derecha y un pequeño jardín - me dijo señalando con su mano.

\- Por cierto te ves muy linda - le dije mientras la miraba.

Inmediatamente su rostro adquirió un tono rojo, y apresuro el paso, las bancas estuvieron tan cerca que corrió a sentarse.

Me puse a su lado, de lo huraño que normalmente era, me sorprendía lo cómodo que me sentía con ella incluso anhelaba tanto el contacto, tocarla, abrazarla, incluso me parecía cómico, por lo que sonreí.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – me dijo nerviosa.

\- Adelante. –

\- ¿Por qué fuiste ayer a mi casa? Me refiero, ¿por qué estabas en el árbol? –

\- Ahhhh – estaba en un aprieto – bueno, quería evitar a tu hermano, antier fui a buscarte y no estabas, creo no soy de su agrado. –

\- ¿Fuiste? ¿En serio? No me dijo nada – y apretó sus manos.

\- ¿No? Sí fui, estaba con su amigo, Tsukishiro, si mal no recuerdo. - ¿Cómo decirle que escuche su conversación? No había sido mi intención, obviamente, pero podría mal interpretarse.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Parecía estar haciendo memoria – ¿A qué hora fuiste?

\- Bueno, de serte sincero poco antes de que llegaras – estaba confundida, era muy visible, y mi estómago se hacía pequeño – fui a buscarte y Tsukishiro me invito a esperarte, no tardaste mucho en llegar, te alcance a escuchar pero me di cuenta que estabas ocupada y – suspire profundamente – decidí marcharme.

\- Tampoco te vi salir. –

\- Ahh, salí por la puerta de tu cocina hacia tu jardín – rasque mi cuello nerviosamente.

Me veía, con una leve arruga entre sus cejas, sus manos descansaban en la banca, tomo aire y parecía que quería hablar, pero exhalo y sonrío.

\- ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no hacemos una promesa? –

\- ¿Una promesa? –

\- Sí, de ahora en adelante no nos quedemos con ganas de aclarar las cosas nunca más, no importa que pensemos que estemos ocupados, yo ayer quería hablar contigo en la escuela – movía sus pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás – pero ya no lo hice, me dio pena – hizo una pausa - entonces, ¿qué dices? – puso su mano a la altura de su cara con solo el meñique extendido.

Conocía bien ese gesto, incluso recuerdo que en quinto año, hicimos ese mismo gesto cuando participamos en un maratón de la escuela, no recordaba la promesa en sí pero el acto lo tengo muy presente, y sonriendo enlace mi meñique al suyo.

\- Por cierto no te apures, mi hermano es muy antipático con todos pero no creo que le caigas del todo mal. –

Dudaba eso seriamente, y seguimos con nuestra salida, al cabo de un rato, fuimos hacia el centro, y compró un algodón de azúcar, no me permitió que yo lo hiciera y encima de todo me hizo tomar varios trozos, era demasiado dulce para mi gusto pero de manera divertida me "retaba", para las seis de la tarde su celular no dejaba de sonar, no sé si lo apago o solamente le quito el sonido, al final nos encaminamos al parque del Rey pingüino para llevarla a su casa, ya que por lo que me decía todavía no acaba los deberes.

\- ¿Este año si estarán en el intercolegial de porristas? – recordaba que el año pasado no habían participado.

\- No, no creo, no tenemos miembros suficientes, pero si nos presentaremos en las competencias regionales así que estaré echándote porras – y me empujo levemente.

\- Ya falta menos, según entiendo será a la semana de regresar en Abril. –

\- ¿Iras a China, en vacaciones? –

\- Únicamente la primera semana, ya que por ser el último año, quiero estar más al pendiente, ¿tú saldrás de vacaciones? –

\- Probablemente vaya a visitar me quede en Tokio con Touya o no vaya con Tomoyo a dónde mi abuelo, aún no sé bien. –

\- ¿Tú hermano no vive aquí? – pregunté extrañado.

\- No, realmente no, viene durante los fines de semana que mi papá no está en casa, que son muy seguidos para que no esté sola, pero no siempre puede, por ejemplo hoy ya se fue porque mi papá llego ayer. –

Con razón es muy sobreprotector con ella, ya estábamos en su calle, pesé que creo se aclaró el tema de Airisu y Saya, de Daidouji nunca hablamos supongo que ellas ya lo hablaron, pero todavía no me decía nada de ser algo más que amigos, y no sabía cómo preguntarle.

\- Gracias por el día de hoy, me la pase muy bien, a la próxima te toca decidir dónde. –

Me controle lo mejor que pude, le sonreí de lado – escogeré bien entonces – llegamos a la entrada de su casa, estaba iluminado y el coche de su papá se veía estacionado.

\- Nos vemos mañana, Syaoran – se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, y como si tuviera mucha prisa, entro corriendo, no sin antes agitar su mano, como despedida.

Saque mi teléfono y le mande un mensaje **Hasta mañana Sakura**.

Las finas gotas que cubrían la calle, me hacían caminar más despacio, tenía flojera, ya quería tener entrenamiento, me perdí las retas, muchos habían ido a casa Genzo, mandaron foto y parecían que la pasaron realmente bien, Eriol ni ninguno de los chicos había escrito aún, ya había llegado a la escuela, estaba caminando a un lado de la reja, fui a mi casillero para cambiarme de zapatos, y así hubiera hecho sino me estuvieran estorbando.

\- Debemos hablar Li - el idiota de Sudo estaba recargado en la pared de casilleros dónde se encontraba el mío, cruzado de brazos y ladeaba la cabeza.

Escuché el cerrar de la puerta, al voltear, Masato estaba recargado en ella.

Me reí amargamente, si ellos creían o pretendían amedrentarme, estaban muy equivocados, no era para nada así, camine hacia mi casillero.

Y de exactamente qué podríamos hablar tú y yo - le dije sin mirarlo si quiera.

No te hagas el listo conmigo Li - y se puso a mi lado - porque aunque seas un estúpido sé que tienes algo de cerebro para entender las cosas.-

Ya guardados los zapatos y el paraguas me dispuse a girarme para verlo, no podía sentarme para ponerme el otro par, la posición me haría vulnerable, por lo que tuve que quedármelos en la mano y permanecer en calcetas, azote la puerta del casillero y me giré.

Acerque mi cara a la suya - ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de ti, pero tu estupidez no te deja ver qué no sé de qué me hablas - lo veía a los ojos, éramos casi de la misma altura, yo sería dos o tres centímetros más alto, por otra parte claro que sabía que Sakura estaba involucrada en lo que me quería decir.

Alzó su cara con prepotencia - escúchalo bien en ese caso, aléjate de Sakura, no sé qué pretendes, o tal vez sí, pero no dejaré que te le acerques más - sus ojos escupían veneno, como si de una serpiente se tratase me veía como si al menor movimiento fuera atacarme.

No sé quién te crees que eres, pero escúchalo bien - también levanté mi mentón y di un paso al frente haciéndonos chocar - no tengo ni la más mínima intención de alejarme de ella. -

* * *

Espero sus comentarios chicos!

Bonita semana.


	13. División de cuartos

Capítulo XII

"División de cuartos"

Nada podría amargar más mi mañana, primera hora de Japonés, clima idóneo para la pereza y mi roce con Sudo.

 _Solo estábamos viéndonos, a ver quién cedía, cuando la puerta sonó ¡puuum! ¡puuummmm! Alguien le daba de puñetazos del otro lado, y la voz del entrenador Ishizaki, resonó - ¡HEY! ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Por qué cerraron la puerta? -_

 _Masato contesto - profesor es que está atorada. -_

 _\- Muévete tengo un mar de alumnos afuera que quieren entrar, la vamos a empujar. -_

 _Vi que movió algo con el pie, un triángulo de madera pequeño y se hizo a un lado, Sudo se había ido a sentar a una banca y yo me moví a una del otro extremo para ponerme los zapatos._

 _Cuando entro el profesor y, en efecto, el cuerpo estudiantil que estaba afuera, ya no vi que fue de esos dos._

Estaba entrando al salón, cuando la vi, estaba con Daidouji, se veía cansada, descansaba en su pupitre sobre sus brazos.

\- Buenos días - saludé aunque no del tono amigable que hubiera querido tener.

\- Buenos días Syaoran - me dijo cansada pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Buen día Li - me saludo Daidouji.

Dejé mis cosas y me acerque - ¿estás cansada? -

\- Sí, hoy también me tocó ser la encargada del salón, por el favor que le debía a Matsumoto -

\- Ahhhh, ya veo -

\- Lo bueno es que no tuvo que hacer mucho ya que el salón estaba bastante bien ordenado - comentó Daidouji.

\- Es verdad, solo el polvo, gracias por hacerlo tan bien el sábado - y me sonrió.

Basto para encoger mi estómago - ¿y si acabaste lo que te faltaba de los deberes? -

Nos mantuvimos hablando de asuntos escolares, cuando poco a poco el salón se fue llenando, Yamazaki, llegó y se sumó a la plática, al igual que Sasaki, estuvimos riéndonos pero ella todo el tiempo estuvo recostada, todo bien hasta que apareció Mihara, no se acercó de primera instancia, lo dudó, me imagino que por Takashi, y la tensión en el ambiente se hizo presente. Se escuchó el timbre, tomamos nuestros asientos, y vi que ya estaba Shigeru, tampoco se había acercado, Eriol no había llegado, al igual que la profesora.

Se abrió la puerta pero en ella apareció el prefecto llamando a Mihara, emparejó la puerta pero todavía los alcanzábamos a ver.

Volvió y cerró tras ella.

\- Buen día chicos, les pediré de favor que se acerquen compartan su pupitre con los compañeros que tienen detrás, pero en los primeros de la fila, en orden y con el mayor silencio posible - dijo con voz firme, y volteando a ver hacia la puerta.

Entendimos que podría seguir el prefecto afuera, así que con más sigilo y organización de lo que lo hubiéramos hecho si un maestro lo hubiera pedido, nos acomodamos, me senté con Sakura en el tercer pupitre, y me quemaba el roce de nuestros cuerpos, sentía que me convertía en un cable con corriente eléctrica.

Mihara fue por la silla del maestro y sentó pegada a la primera hilera.

\- Bueno la profesora Mizuki, no podrá venir hoy, me comunicaran en dirección más tarde, los pendientes - tomó aire - les pido una disculpa por mi ausencia durante el evento de San Valentín y el viernes – se levantó, hizo una reverencia rápida y se sentó con la misma velocidad, se veía acalorada - hay asuntos pendientes que aclarar – carraspeo para recomponerse, volteo a ver la puerta y siguió - parece que hay otro grupo sin maestro, por lo que el prefecto me dijo que va a supervisarnos un momento y que sí no hacemos escándalo nos dejarán solos, pero si sí, nos mandarán al gimnasio a dar vueltas - dijo en un tono bajo, Sakura y yo tuvimos que inclinarnos, para escuchar – así que por favor tranquilos, no creo que quieran irse a correr.-

Y como queriendo que la vida nos ponga con mejor condición, apareció Eriol en la puerta, -ya llegó quién los organizará, no se aflijan - y se acerca al frente dejando la puerta abierta.

-Shhhh – se hizo sonar casi al unísono, y los compañeros de la esquina cerraron la puerta.

\- Vamos Hiragizawa, discreción - lo reprimió Mihara, continuó - bueno, Tomoyo ya les dijo el viernes que obtuvimos el premio con algo de suerte, me darán diseño de los cuartos hoy en la salida, para que nos los asignemos, somos 29, nos dividiremos en grupos de 5, obvio quedará uno de 4, según lo que ya se había hablado en dirección, en cada grupo debe haber chicos y chicas, nuestros chaperones pasarán a hacer dos rondas por las noches, sé que una será a las once y una en la madrugada me parece, cómo nosotros somos 16 mujeres y 13 hombres, en cada grupo debe habe mujeres, ¡quiero que me pasen la lista de los nombres que habrá por grupo con sus respectivos permisos firmados para mañana! El viaje será la siguiente semana, ósea nos vamos el martes por la tarde … -

Se oyeron gritos de júbilo, no lo pudimos resistir, y Mihara no lo pudo controlar, palmas chocaron a lo largo del salón, yo empuje levemente a Sakura con mi hombro y volteo a verme sonriendo y levemente sonrojada.

\- Hey, ¡hey!, ¡HEEEY!- Sonó nuevamente la voz de Mihara, se cruzó de brazos al ver que nadie la escuchaba, y en eso se abrió la puerta pero no era el prefecto sino la profesora Horikita, que impartía Física.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Y ese escándalo? Mihara si vuelvo a escucharlos avisaré al prefecto - y se retiró así como apareció.

\- ¡¿Ya ven?! ¿Quieren que nos quiten el premio? Bueno y la salida sorpresa que tenemos podrá ser uno de entre tres lugares, me los dirán en el segundo receso pero después de su optativa quiero que regresen para una votación rápida, porque ese sí debe quedar hoy, para formar parte del cronograma de actividades del viaje, ya eso es todo por ahora, recuerden las listas, de favor, y ¡silencio al volver a sus asientos! -

Rápidamente se hicieron grupos para organizarse, Takashi se acercó a mí, Eriol se unió después de él.

\- ¿Qué en el viaje si te dignaras a ir con nosotros o no nos dirás nada como hiciste el sábado? - llegó a decirme, nos sentamos en la esquina de atrás.

\- Déjalo pasar, me disculpe, ¿o no? - entorne los ojos.

\- ¿Dónde andabas? - pregunto Takashi.

\- Perdí la noción del tiempo -

\- Me dijo Genzo que te vio entrenando, y tampoco fuiste ayer - reclamó Eriol.

\- Estaba ocupado - algo faltaba - ¿por qué Shigeru no vendrá? -

Takashi y Eriol intercambiaron miradas, el primero habló - mmmm veras, resulta que digamos, tuvimos una especie de discusión o mejor dicho un impasse - se rascaba a un lado de la ceja.

\- ¿Cómo? - fruncía mis cejas y mire en dirección de Shigeru y lo descubrí mirando hacia nosotros.

\- Pues verás, por su querido primo, el sábado que los vimos hablando, preguntamos por ello en mi casa, y resulta que él quería decirnos que habían llegado a una especie de tregua, incluso que Sudo le pidió ayuda – dijo Eriol mientras secaba sus lentes, su aspecto se veía más calculador cuando no los traía.

\- ¿Ayuda? – Temía lo peor, pero no me iba a adelantar.

\- No nos dijo bien con qué, preguntamos si él creía que era sincero y qué si no se iba a burlar de él – exhalo Takashi.

Cuando estábamos en primer año, en los primeros dos meses, Sudo se volvió popular muy deprisa, por su parte Shigeru era reconocido por ser su familiar, porque al principio Sudo si lo saludaba, después él mismo fue burlándose de él en los pasillos, en los eventos, y fuera de clases, principalmente decía que Shigeru nunca podría llegar a ser él, Shigeru se volvió pedante por su inteligencia , y se sumaron a sus burlas, pero poco a poco nosotros fuimos haciéndonos más amigos, y Sudo ya no lo molestaba cuando nosotros lo acompañábamos, luego paso lo de Haruka, después de cada periodo vacacional, había burlas unos pequeños días de lo que pasaba en sus casas, y ahí ya nos metíamos, por eso nuestra fricción con él, principalmente de Eriol porque es el que más roces verbales había tenido con él, este año simplemente ya no vimos tales comentarios, supusimos que en cierto modo ya había madurado, ya que por lo que dijo Shigeru en las convivencias familiares se limitaban a lo meramente cordial, comprendía su molestia especialmente de Eriol.

\- ¿Y le cree? – pregunte alzando una de mis cejas.

\- Al parecer sí – dijo Takashi levantando los hombros.

\- El problema fue, que, por lo que entendí que también espera que seamos amables con él – dijo Eriol mientras mordía las cutículas de su mano izquierda.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunte incrédulo, ni tiempo me dio de razonar para exaltarme – no entiendo.-

\- Bienvenido al club – exhalo Takashi.

\- Todo sería más fácil si hubieras estado ahí, y no quién sabe dónde – volvió a reclamar Eriol.

\- La verdad, ya no tuvimos mucho para entender, más que ser amables, que toleremos más su continua presencia aunque también mencionó el viaje – dijo Takashi.

¿El viaje? ¿Qué tenía que ver el viaje? Mire hacia dónde Shigeru, estaba con su novia y las amigas de esta, ¡BINGO!, sus amigas, Sakura, el viaje, los cuartos, Sudo pidiéndole a Shigeru ayuda, el viaje que involucra los cuartos mixtos, durante casi una semana.

\- Hablando de eso, como nos vamos a organizar – dije mientras disfrazaba mis nervios – nos dividiremos o creen que ya no quiera estar con nosotros. -

\- La verdad yo pensaba en dividirnos, porque hay algo que no les he dicho, ayer hablé con Chiharu – explicó Takashi.

Eriol frunció sus cejas, esperando, yo por mi parte lo veía extrañado.

\- ¿Y qué dice? – preguntó Eriol.

\- En términos generales, estamos bien, todavía piensa en nuestra relación mientras seremos amigos – expreso como derrotado, sentí empatía por él – por lo que, ya que no estamos mal, yo pensaba decirle que si entre su grupo de amigas y nosotros nos dividíamos, eso sumado a que Shigeru es novio de Yanagisawa, pero ahora ya no sé. -

La idea de Takashi, era perfecta, aunque pensándolo bien, me ponía nervioso compartir cuarto con ella, pero si hay una posibilidad, una mínima posibilidad, de que Sudo planee escabullirse a donde este, me tragare mis nervios y lo impediré.

\- Yo igual había pensado en ello, mi idea es que quería estar con mis mejores amigas, pero con eso de que una está involucrada en un romance ya no sé qué esperar, aparte de que está enojada conmigo - anunció el rey del drama Eriol.

Entorne los ojos, aclararía lo de Daidouji más tarde con Eriol, ya había sonado el timbre, fuimos a nuestros asientos.

Con el entusiasmo de la mañana, la clase de Literatura, pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojo, pronto resonó la campana que nos anunciaba el inicio del primer receso.

\- Shaoran, Eriol– giró Sakura un poco más repuesta – iremos a la cafetería a comprar algo, pero ¿no quieren salir a comer con nosotras? Díganle a Yamazaki, queremos hablar con ustedes – giró para reírse con Daidouji.

\- ¿Dónde nos vemos? –se me adelantó Eriol.

\- Wakabayasi, nos guiará a donde normalmente comen – dijo Daidouji.

\- Vale, hey, Takashi -

Ya los tres, nos encaminamos, y nos sentamos bajo un árbol, Takashi había traído croquetas de carne y atún, las suficientes para compartir.

\- Agradécele a tu mamá de nuestra parte – dijo Eriol cuando metía la tercera en su boca.

Yo solo asentí mientras masticaba otra.

\- Entonces, ¿si iremos de viaje el fin de semana o no? – insistió Eriol.

\- Lo más probable o que salgamos el sábado temprano o que el lunes no tengamos clases, se puede armar – apunté.

\- Ya lo planeamos que Chiharu nos diga bien, por cierto ahí vienen – apuntó Takashi.

Con Mihara y Sasaki por delante, detrás Sakura y Daidouji, me alegraba ver que se reían como siempre, me sonroje al verla tomar una pequeña lata de refresco, podría ser un comercial, se veía tan atractiva, no encontraba la palabra adecuada, después de su sorbo, lamió sus labios, me dio calor, de repente.

\- ¿Todo bien Shaoran? Parece más idiota que de costumbre, reponte antes que llegue – me dijo Eriol lo suficientemente alto para que Takashi lo escuchara y abrió sus ojos un momento para después escudriñarme con su mirada.

Su comentario funcionó para olvidarme de las cosas y concentrarme en mi enojo hacia él.

Fue raro como se sentó el grupo, Sasaki se sentó a lado de Mihara, ella a lado de mí, Eriol, Takashi, Yanagisawa, Shigeru, se vía tenso, a su lado Daidouji y Sakura para cerrar y hacer como un círculo.

\- ¿Ya comieron? – preguntó Mihara.

Asentimos, y como siempre Eriol rompió el silencio, - y díganme, ¿a qué debemos el honor? –

\- Estábamos pensando en sí podíamos acomodarnos juntos para las habitaciones – dijo Sakura mientras mordía un emparedado.

\- ¿O ya tienen planeado a alguien? – nos miró Daidouji.

\- No, para nada, y ¿cómo lo tienen en mente? ¿De verdad creen que nos pasen a checar para dormir? – preguntó Takashi.

– Según nunca ha habido buenos chaperones, al final todos se meten con todos – comentó Eriol – hasta me sorprende que los cuarto sean mixtos, siempre han sido de un solo género.

\- Supuestamente este año cambiaron las reglas, para evitar el revuelo de que todos se cambien de cuartos, que se pierden las llaves del hotel y así – explicó Mihara.

\- Yo no creo que eso cambie – comento Sasaki.

Pensé en Sudo, inconscientemente mire a Shigeru, regrese a ver a Mihara - ¿Ya saben qué maestros irán? –

\- No, todo nos lo dirán en el segundo receso, por eso queríamos hablar con ustedes – me respondió, y miró a los demás buscando apoyo.

\- Queremos compartir cuarto con ustedes, y vemos si podemos intercambiar allá, aunque sino no importa – completo Daidouji.

Sonó el timbre, empezamos a movernos – mmmmmm, y ya tienen una idea de ¿cómo organizarse? – medito Eriol.

\- Aún no – reveló Sasaki - ¿pero si quieren? Así nos ayudan a decidir. –

\- Sí – me apresure a contestar, tal vez demasiado.

\- Por mí también está bien – declaró Takashi.

Eriol, se quedó callado pero asintió, - nos ponemos de acuerdo en el otro receso. –

La clase de Geografía duro poco sino es que nada, apenas sentí que me había sentado en mi pupitre cuando ya llegaba la hora del otro receso, así de abstraído estaba, vimos salir a Mihara, pero más tardo ella en salir que Sudo en entrar, sin embargo no fue directamente hacia Sakura sino hacia Shigeru, pero todos se acercaban a donde se sentaba ella, y por ende yo.

Daidouji se levantó y para mi sorpresa se recargo en el pupitre de Eriol y me habló – entonces ¿ya tienen una idea? – primero me vio a mí y después a Eriol, su comentario hizo que Sakura girara su silla y que Eriol frunciera su ceño, sentí que con esa expresión hasta nos parecíamos.

Sasaki llegó, alcanzó a escuchar – sí queremos saber cómo se dividirán, para nosotras también hacerlo. –

\- Hola Sak – Sudo se inclinó para darle un beso, mi estómago y mis puños se apretaban no sabría si soportaría, pero Sakura puso su mejilla, se puso roja, pero a qué se debería su sonrojo, mi mejilla sangro ligeramente a causa de la fuerte mordida que le di, ella contesto con un tímido – hola. –

Sudo se puso tenso rápidamente y Shigeru lo veía con algo similar a ¡compasión! Pero se repuso y se adentró en la plática – ¿de qué hablan?

-Estamos viendo como nos vamos a organizar para el viaje, ¿ustedes ya saben? – le informó Yanagisawa.

\- Solo sé que nos dividiremos de seis por cuarto, lo malo es por la clase 1, ellos son los que son menos y van a quedar siete por cuarto, y en los más pequeños – comentó con las manos en sus bolsillos.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – preguntaron al unísono Yanagisawa y Takashi.

Mire incrédulo a Takashi, yo comprendía que no tenía por qué disgustarme por hablar con Sudo, no teníamos nueve años, aunque a Eriol le costaba más disimular que a mí.

\- Creo que en total por todo el salón serán cuatro cuartos – informó – son 27, ¿los de ustedes también serán mixtos? –

\- Sí – Sasaki le contesto – pero se imaginan, pobres de los de la clase 1, es como si dividieran el salón en esquinas, será muy incómodo. -

En fuero interno me preguntaba como sabía Sudo eso del otro grupo, me parecía demasiado metiche, aunque comprendía a Sasaki.

\- ¿Y ya tienen una idea? – pregunto mientras se balanceaba en sus talones, estaba seguro que solo era una fachada.

\- Es lo que íbamos a planear – repuso Daidouji, sin agregar más y viéndolo.

Él le regreso la mirada, y movió su cabeza, pero Yanagisawa volvió a hablar - ¿alguna sugerencia?

\- Bueno ya saben por lo que es famoso el viaje - y se encamino al pupitre de Sakura – no creo que deban pensárselo tanto – la abrazo por detrás – luego te veo – y con un sonoro beso en su mejilla se despidió de ella – luego los veo, igual todos los salones estaremos en los cuartos de todos – y salió del salón.

Todos nos mirábamos, sabíamos a qué se refería, al igual que nuestras miradas, el viaje se caracterizaba por meterse todos con todos, la "bienvenida a la vida universitaria", así lo había llamado una vez Eriol, bien sabíamos que las listas de los cuartos era sencillamente diplomático para poner responsables por cuarto para la escuela, casi siempre iban los mismos profesores y dejaban a los estudiantes "disfrutarlo" y ellos hacían lo mismo por su parte, con una semana de descanso y viáticos pagados.

El timbre sonó, nos acomodamos pero Mihara no volvió, o si venía retrasada no creo que quisiera entrar, ya que nos tocaba física y la profesora Horikita traía una cara de mil demonios, el salón estuvo más callado que de costumbre.

\- Entonces, el siguiente el lunes antes su viaje hay prueba, a ver si así no se les olvida que la escuela es primero, y que el propósito es académico para que vean como opción la universidad – cerro su maletín y se retiró.

\- Maldita vieja como se atreve a adelantarnos el examen, se supone que la semana de exámenes es después del viaje – me dijo Eriol mientras ya nos movíamos a las optativas, debíamos apurarnos a regresar – ahora no se armara la salida del fin de semana, no te tardes después de Diseño – se fue por otro camino mientras refunfuñaba.

Continúe más aprisa ya que estaba atrasado porque la maestra decidió dar su noticia después del timbre, y no fue hasta entrar al aula, que recordé que Saya, Airisu y yo compartíamos esa clase, no habíamos estado tan cerca desde lo del viernes, lo peor, era que siempre compartían los asientos de su mesa, pero hoy estaban separadas, usualmente yo estaba solo en la última, debido a que éramos impares pero hoy ya estaba ocupada por otros dos estudiantes, observando alrededor había varios cambios porque ellas habían tomado otra mesa cada una a la que antes compartían, y debía elegir.

\- Li, apúrese, ya siéntese, que de por sí está retrasado le recuerdo – me dijo el maestro Motoyama, - y continuo escribiendo en el pizarrón.

Exhale estrepitosamente y me senté, por el rabillo de ojo, vi que la mayoría del salón estaba pendiente de mis movimientos, y en cuanto ya me había acomodado en mi asiento, mi compañera trato de reprimir, sin éxito, su sonrisa.

Casi toda la clase estuve lo más alejado que me permitía la mesa, no quería dar una impresión equivocada, miraba el reloj para correr al salón, terminaba de apuntar lo que debía llevar un trabajo de análisis de distintas páginas web, me retrase ya que había dejado la mochila en el salón, solo traía la libreta y el libro de la materia, por lo que tuve que ceder y hablarle a mi compañera para pedirle un bolígrafo, cuando resonó el chirrido que anunciaba el fin de la última clase, yo aún no terminaba, mi letra a duras penas era legible, pero no me importaba, casi todos estaban en la puerta, menos la chica que tenía a lado, quería que pensar que porque esperaba su pluma y solo eso, pero su mirar y el movimiento de su mano al tocar la mía me hizo reconocer que no era el caso.

\- He querido hablar contigo desde el festival – seguí escribiendo - ¿por qué no contestas nunca en las redes? – me preguntó.

Tuve que recorrer mi mano y mis cosas un poco, para que no estuviera en contacto con ella, quedaban únicamente dos alumnos aparte de nosotros, debía apurarme.

\- No, realmente no - ¡termine! – Gracias por el bolígrafo – y se lo extendí rápidamente.

En lugar de solo tomarlo, agarro mi muñeca e hizo que por primera vez la mirara hacia sus ojos azules, tire suavemente de mi mano y ella la sujeto tan fuerte que se tuvo que levantar del asiento para no perderla.

\- Li, tengo muchas cosas que decirte – cuantas veces no había escuchado eso de su boca – y no te soltare hasta que me digas que hablaremos – su rostro adquirió un ligero tono rosa y elevo su cara.

Ya no había nadie en el aula, en lugar de tirar mi mano, la baje rápidamente para liberarla – Airisu, sinceramente nunca he entendido que tienes que decirme y dudo que me interese tanto como al parecer piensas – recogí rápido mis cosas, quería evitar chismes, lo que me orillo a ser más cortante de lo que debería.

Se sorprendió por mi rudeza y con movimientos rápidos se interpuso en el camino hacia la puerta – tal vez si o tal vez no – su baja estatura, me hacía no verla como obstáculo, dispuesto a salir la rodee – pero ¿sabes algo? Tú caballerosidad me hacía ser diferente contigo, pero ya vi que puedes ser como cualquier otro chico, dejare que seas tú el que ahora me insista – y fue por su mochila para colgársela y también salir.

Absurdo por su declaración le pregunté - ¿qué te hace creer que lo haré? –

Ya me estaba adelantando en la puerta – cuando te diga que tiene que ver con Kinomoto – sonrió ladinamente, y se fue.

Y como si hubiera estado pegado al piso, no me moví, me comenzaron a sudar las manos, al salir al pasillo no la divise en ningún lado.

No me fijaba bien la ruta en que había tomado para el salón, mi cabeza se hacía mil preguntas: ¿Por qué Airisu sabía algo de Sakura? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirme? ¿Por qué sabía que si tenía que ver con Sakura me interesaría? ¡Diablos! Me había picado y tenía razón ahora quería buscarla, hasta que me dijera, aunque sabía que no me lo dejaría fácil.

Centrando mi mente de nuevo, me di cuenta que me había equivocado de piso, y me apresure al salón. Al llegar, regresaron a verme todos por un breve segundo para volver la vista hacia delante donde estaba Mihara y Daidouji.

\- Bueno, se votó con los que estaba, el paseo será a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, los equipos los recibo por mensaje hasta las 10, eso es todo de momento –

Había permanecido cerca de la puerta, que empezó a congestionarse, espere a Eriol para ir a soccer, y deje que me guiará, no confiaba en mis pies para tomar la ruta más corta.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué no apareciste? –

\- Airisu me entretuvo un poco - contesté por inercia, deseé mejor haber inventado una excusa.

\- ¿Para qué o qué? - puso expresión de disgusto.

\- Quería hablar conmigo, mejor dime de qué me perdí –

\- De la votación, o que ¿ya se te olvidó? Aunque fue la peor de las opciones, la más sosa- me respondió hoscamente, ya íbamos llegando a los vestidores – por cierto Takashi me dio una lista de un prospecto para los cuartos, que le dio Sasaki, me dijo que si no había disgustos, así nos acomodaríamos, que le confirmemos por mensaje - empezó a quitarse la camisa del uniforme, estaba molesto, era notorio.

Yo comencé con los zapatos - y, ¿cómo quedan? - me quite el pantalón, no estábamos solos, pero más de la mitad del equipo ya debe estar estirando.

No hubo respuesta, se estaba colocando la playera, - mmmm creo que te gustará. –

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - me inquietaba que detectaba sarcasmo en su comentario.

\- Porque te quedas con Tomoyo, yo también estaré ahí, ¡Hey! Pero no creo que te aguade la fiesta, es más buscare irme con alguien si te inhibes conmigo, pero me negaba irme al otro cuarto si Sudo lo va a andar rondando por Shigeru y Sakura. –

\- ¿De qué hablas? – También ya estaba cambiado y exasperado – mira Eriol dejemos algo bien claro, no me interesa Daidouji, a lo mucho quisiera ser su amigo no más. –

\- No soy idiota Li, basta como la veías en el primer receso, te la querías comer con la mirada. –

\- Pero qué carajos, serás imbécil, no sé qué pienses Eriol, pero si tanto te preocupa como los demás miren a Daidouji, regresa con ella y ya. –

Me empujo con una mano y choque mi espalda con unos casilleros – ¡lo que me encabrona Li es que no tengas la confianza de decirme las cosas! – Salió de los vestidores.

Mis compañeros veían con ojos curiosos, salí también, no hablamos en el entrenamiento, fue casi en su totalidad acondicionamiento físico, por lo que saque mi frustración corriendo, me había gustado tanto que se me hizo corto el tiempo.

Había meditado un poco las cosas, como nunca me había gustado usar las regaderas aquí, escasas veces he hecho uso de ellas, hoy no sería la excepción, por lo que entre solo por mi mochila, vi que mi primo había pensado lo mismo, me llevaba poca distancia por delante, lo alcance a una cuadra de la salida de la escuela.

\- Hey, escucha - no se detenía – necesito que me ayudes – si bien no se había detenido, me miro un breve momento – por favor. –

\- ¿A qué? – seguía andando.

\- A cambiar de cuarto – vi su expresión confundida – me refiero al cuarto de viaje. –

Se detuvo - ¿y por qué? – Inhalo – ya te dije que no me molesta en serio, si quieres mejor me cambio yo. –

\- Me gusta Sakura, y quiero que me ayudes a cambiar de cuarto para estar con ella. -

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer otro capítulo más, espero estén muy bien, quiero ver sus comentarios eh!

Tratare de no demorar tanto con las actualizaciones.


End file.
